


Frequent Unbridled Carnal Knowledge

by swanqueenisendgameyo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenisendgameyo/pseuds/swanqueenisendgameyo
Summary: Fuck Buddy Back Story: I changed the name. I didn't like having "F*ck" in the title lol it looked sillyAfter Emma and Snow return from the Enchanted Forest, Emma pays Regina a late night visit and they decide to make a small change to their relationship. Nothing major. Just a little sex.Regina needs help after absorbing a curse and Emma is just trying to help her.Emma has questions about magic and Regina has answers (if Emma can stop denying that she has magic long enough to ask!)It's a win-win situation. It's purely physical. It definitely isn't anything emotional. No one is going to catch feelings. Between the Savior and Evil Queen? Get real.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 77
Kudos: 249





	1. Frenemies with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to write the fuck buddy back story that is also canon compliant. I don't know if I can finish all of it but I will try to complete the first part that I have outlined.  
> I'm having a good time trying to figure out when Emma and Regina could have had trysts and quickies while still being not quite friends and when that not quite friendship turns into tentative quasi friends to co-parents to partners to best friends to oh my God I'm in love with her.  
> So, slow burn to the emotional realizations. Some mutual pining during the Hoo_ days. Swan Queen all the way. The beards will eventually be mentioned but I will never write any het sex shit between R&R or E&H.  
> I will copy and paste in italics snippets of transcripts from scenes just prior to and after the missing scenes I write. I will get the transcripts from the ouat fandom wiki site. You can also rewatch the scenes if you want. I just can't post links to You Tube videos.  
> If the first part of chapter one is familiar to some of you, it's because chapter 22 of Raunchy Debauchery was a rough draft for it. I added the first time sex part. 
> 
> Enjoy and comment to feed me. This is an act of love.

Day 1) 2 x09 "The Queen of Hearts" 

_Henry: I was right. You really have changed. (Hugs Regina) Thank you.  
Mary Margaret: Emma.  
David: Well, it looks like we have some catching up to do.  
Emma: You have no idea.  
Ruby: How about dinner at Granny's? On me.  
Emma: As long as it's not chimera, I'm in. Hey, kid, you hungry?  
Henry: Yeah. I'll see you later. (Everybody leaves except Regina)  
Mr. Gold: Congratulations. You just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day they'll even invite you for dinner.  
SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby and the dwarves walking to Granny's. Then, the Jolly Roger arrives in Storybrooke.  
Hook: There it is.  
Cora: Storybrooke._

~ later that night

Regina is sitting in her study drinking hot chocolate and looking at pictures of Henry in a photo album. She's exhausted and she's been crying. Her eyes are puffy and red with dark circles.

She's startled by a knock at the door. A quick look out the window reveals Emma's yellow bug parked beyond the bushes in front of the walkway.

She goes to the door and upon opening it, sees Emma facing the street with an overnight bag in her hand.

"Awfully presumptuous of you, Miss Swan," she quips.

Emma laughs and turns around. "You left a few things at Mary Margaret's --- oh my god. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Emma doesn't need her lie detector to know that isn't true, but she lets it go.

"I just wanted to drop off this stuff that you left at the loft. I was going to wash it all first but Henry said we use a different detergent than what you like. Plus I know that blouse needs to be dry cleaned from when I borrowed it... so I thought I'd just return everything as is."

"Thank you," Regina says, taking the bag. "How is Henry?"

"He's great. Exhausted and sleeping like the dead, but great."

"That's good." Regina looks down at the bag in her hand but makes no move to close the door.

Emma slides her hands into her back pockets and decides to make conversation. "Henry told me how horrible that dream fire-room was and that he didn't get much sleep while we were gone...But that he also hasn't dreamed about it since David took the sleeping curse. So he's having sweet dreams again."

Regina smiles for the first time. "I'm so glad to hear that. I was worried about him."

Encouraged by Regina's words, Emma continues. "He...talked my ear off all night about you." 

"He did?"

Emma nods. "About how you stayed with him at the loft and got Gold to help him. And us. How you made the sleeping curse so David could go to the fire-room instead of him. He couldn't stop singing your praises... About how much you've changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has me convinced. And...right as he fell asleep, he said... just before we came out of the well...that you absorbed a death curse or something?"

"Something like that..."

"So you really have magic? Just like...have it inside you?"

Regina nods. "As does Mr. Gold, Mother Superior, and Ruby." 

"Ruby?"

"Or Red. I'm not sure which name she prefers. We had a very interesting full moon while you were away."

Emma's eyes bug out as the connection clicks. "Little Red Riding Hood... is the Big Bad Wolf? Holy shit." 

Regina chuckles. "Your grandfather tried to frame her for murder. It was a big political thing to take back the crown somehow." 

"Grandfather? I thought my grandfather was dead? "

Regina hums noncommittally. "Your father's father. Prince Charming has been disowned of course but you were born in King George's castle." 

Emma's mind boggles. "You were there?" 

"Just missed it."

Emma shakes her head, not willing to reflect on the time of her birth or to the casting of the dark curse. She is still processing her fate as the savior and is in deep denial to the possibility that she has magic. She plays back the conversation to the topic before she got sidetracked. "Absorbing a death curse though? That sounds... deadly serious. Is that why you look like hell?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "It has taken a toll. Yes. But I'll recover...in time."

Emma leans against the door frame. "Are you sure? Maybe you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. You shouldn't leave Henry alone for long."

Emma looks back at her car, then back at Regina and sighs. "He's out cold. Plus, he's not alone. Mary Margaret and David are there. They're just...being gross."

"Gross?"

"Giving each other looks like they haven't seen each other in weeks... and can't wait for bedtime... gross?"

Regina looks disgusted.

"They never..." Emma squints and decided to skip the word. "...at the apartment before. At least not while I was home. I'm not sure how that's going to work if David has moved in. It's basically one big room."

"And you left my child there?"

"He's sleeping so deep. I banged my toe on the corner of my bed in the dark and he didn't flinch, jump, or even roll over."

"He is usually a very deep sleeper. Extremely difficult to wake up in the mornings for school."

"Good to know...I left him a note saying I missed my car so I was going for a long drive. Which was my original plan. But... uh, I saw your light on and... I was going to drop the bag off tomorrow anyway... that's why I put it in the car."

"Well, I appreciate you bringing it by."

Emma nods then looks back at her car again. She turns back to Regina and begins to say something but Regina interrupts. "Would you like to stay here for a while? Perhaps to avoid walking in on your parents having quiet missionary sex?"

Emma's eyes grow large. "Am I that easy to read?"

Regina chuckles. "I would like to talk with you about my mother as well. Find out what all happened over there with her."

"Are you sure? I can go hang out at the sheriff station. Or drive around. We can talk tomorrow. I'd hate to cut into your sleep time."

Regina waves off her protests and opens the door wider. "Come in. I can't sleep right now anyway."

Emma steps inside and Regina leads her toward the study. 

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Regina asks. "I grind the cocoa beans myself."

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll even sprinkle cinnamon on top." Regina drops the bag in a chair, retrieves her cup and goes to the kitchen.

Emma removes her jacket and drops it on top of the bag in the chair, then sees the photo album that Regina left open on the couch. She looks at pictures of Henry as a toddler riding a tricycle in the driveway.

Regina returns with their cocoa and gives Emma a cup. She motions for Emma to sit down and they are both reminded of their first meeting when Emma came to town. The only difference being time, a broken curse, and the return of magic. And the drinks.

Emma takes a sip and looking surprised, quickly takes another drink. "This is really good. But won't the chocolate keep you awake?"

"I was trying to reduce my stress hormones."

Emma looks confused.

"The death curse I absorbed?" Regina explains. "It's wreaking havoc with my adrenal system. Among other things."

"Like an adrenaline rush?"

"Yes. Exactly. Except adrenaline rushes usually only last for maybe up to an hour. This has not dissipated at all after...seven hours."

"And drinking hot chocolate can help that? Like Harry Potter?"

Regina rolls her eyes, ignoring the Harry Potter reference. "Chocolate can release a counteracting hormone. Nothing else is working so far. I've tried deep breathing, yoga, meditation...I had a healthy dinner, avoided alcohol, turned down all the lights and tv. Took a relaxing bath. Everything the internet said to get rid of this fight or flight feeling. Except talking about my stressful feelings with friends and family. Because I have no friends or family."

"Regina."

"I know Henry is my family...and I did feel a bit of relief when he hugged me earlier. But he's a child. He doesn't need to know about this."

"What about Archie?"

Regina looks alarmed. "What about him?"

"I don't know...maybe think about giving him a call and telling him about your...stressful feelings. He's really easy to talk to."

Regina relaxes somewhat, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "It's a bit late. I'm sure he's retired for the evening."

Emma shrugs and swirls the remaining chocolate around in the bottom of her cup. "Do you think talking about your mother will help?"

"Yes. I hope so anyway."

Emma takes a final swig of her drink and sets her cup down on the table. "Okay. I'll tell you everything I know."

"Thank you," Regina looks down at her own untouched drink and sets it down on the table as well. She looks over at Emma's open expression and sighs. "My mother is the reason I let Gold cast that stupid curse on the wishing well in the first place. You would not believe the anxiety and stress just knowing she's alive has caused me. I cannot let her anywhere near Henry."

"I get that. She was hell bent on getting to Storybrooke. I dont know if she can find a way here, but she seemed very determined. We should probably be on alert or something."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. Um,...She was nice at first. Pretending you were the only Big Bad."

"Big Bad?"

"You know. The main villain."

"Hmmm."

"Anyway...She was just this nice lady in the same jail cell."

"Jail cell?"

"I don't know what it was. Big hole in the ground but it had a door. It was all a ruse to catch me off guard. She ran the whole compound."

"Where were you?"

"This safe haven place on sort of an island except there was a land bridge."

Regina nods that she knows the location.

"It was immune from your curse somehow. Time was frozen there I think but not in the rest of the...enchanted forest. Time had to have been frozen because your mother didn't look... ancient or anything."

"She's supposed to look dead. I saw her body in a coffin."

"I don't know. I guess she faked that. Everyone thought she was Sir Lancelot for a long time and he's a really tall and muscular black man. I guess she could fake being dead, too."

Regina sighs again. "Transfiguration spell. I still can't quite believe she's alive."

After a few awkward seconds of watching Regina fight back tears, Emma continues her retelling of what happened.

"Mary Margaret was knocked out..and while she was unconscious, I told your mother how badly I needed to get back home...and that you and I sort of share Henry."

Regina tilts her head in bewilderment at Emma's choice of words, then ignores the implication of how her mother may have interpreted that explanation as Emma's words truly sink in. "So Mother does know about Henry?" She tries to swallow her panic and starts to breathe rapidly.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I really am. I didn't know...Are you sure this will reduce your stress? It seems to be doing the opposite."

Regina starts to take in and let out a few deep calming breaths. "Yes. Knowing is better than not knowing. I can be better prepared if she ever does find her way here."

Emma watches as Regina takes a few more calming breaths, until Regina nods for her to continue. "Okay...She's teamed up with this Hook guy."

"Captain Hook? That double crossing shit weasel!"

Emma laughs. "Oh, you've met him?"

Regina completely loses her desire for chocolate and slides her cup toward Emma who greedily grabs it. Regina shakes her head. "I should have known he'd betray me. He isn't exactly famous for his loyalty. He'll team up with anyone if it gets him closer to killing Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma raises her eyebrows in agreement and takes a drink.

"Plus," Regina continues. "He gave me crabs."

Emma chokes on her cocoa. "You slept with him?"

Regina shrugs as Emma coughs. "A five minute fumble in a rocking carriage. It wasn't even...worthwhile."

"Oh my god..."

"I suppose I should be thankful it wasn't a pox. He is a pirate."

Emma starts laughing hysterically.

"Why is that funny?"

"It's not. I'm just picturing... your cartoon characters... going at it... in a horse drawn carriage....," Emma manages to explain between fits of giggles.

"Are you quite done?"

Emma calms down and takes a deep breath. "Sorry. He's kind of pervy though. I always figured Captain Hook was into little kids. The way he hung around that island of lost boys so much. Sort of like the Peculiar Purple Pie-man of Porcupine Peak?"

"Who?"

"The Big Bad in the Strawberry Shortcake stories."

Regina looks confused.

"Guess she's not real..." Emma muses.

"Can we get back to my mother and that sniveling scoundrel?"

"Right. Mary Margaret figured that wardrobe tree thing I went through as a baby could get us back home somehow. So we teamed up with Aurora and Mulan to trek to the... castle and...I'm not sure what the plan was to get the wardrobe to work again...but Cora showed up there and I couldn't let her get through to Henry. So while she and Mary Margaret fought...Mary Margaret is kind of a badass...She shot an ogre in the eye with an arrow...Anyway...I set the wardrobe on fire."

Regina shakes her head. "Fire wouldn't destroy the wardrobe's magical properties. Just because something is ashes doesn't necessarily mean it's ruined."

"Yeah, I got that. Your mom took the ashes and was able to open a portal at Lake Nostos, which is just a giant sand pit now. Or it was. I'm not sure what happened to it after the portal closed. There was also a compass, a beanstalk, a giant - like a real fee fi fo fum giant -- another jail cell, and some squid ink."

"A beanstalk? Did you get any magic beans?"

"No, they were all destroyed. There was one dried up, dead bean. But the rest were all gone."

"How did you get through the portal if mother opened it?"

"Sword fight."

"You? And... mother?"

"Me and Hook. Mulan taught me some stuff. I kicked Hook's ass. Well, he won the sword fight in the end but he didn't expect me to coldcock him. Guy has a glass jaw."

"Good to know."

"Yeah. Then your mom was going to take Mary Margaret's heart...to give to you...but I jumped in between them...and she got hold of my heart instead."

Regina looks alarmed, assuming Emma could be under her mother's control. "She has your heart?"

"No! No. She couldn't pull it out. She yanked on it a few times, hurt like a bitch, but my heart would not be moved. And a burst of light or... something just... exploded out... knocked her back. I'm not sure what it was. Then Mary Margaret and I jumped through the portal."

Emma looks at Regina trying to determine if she came to the same conclusion that Gold had earlier. That Emma has magic. 

Regina looks at Emma's chest for a few seconds, contemplating the implications of Emma's revelation. She shakes her head, refusing to accept the most logical explanation, then returns Emma's concerned gaze. She clears her throat. "And you came through at the well."

Emma nods. "Yeah."

Regina takes a deep breath. "Did the... light burst kill mother?"

Emma shakes her head. "I don't think so. Just bought us enough time to jump through the portal."

"Damn."

"That's all I can think of about her." Emma watches as Regina takes a few more calming breaths. "Has this helped reduce your stress hormone thing?"

"Not really. I don't know. Maybe a little."

"Is there anything else on that internet list?"

Regina gives Emma an inquisitive look then vigorously shakes her head. "No. There is one other thing...but it's... too much. I can't ask it."

"Well what is it? I'll help if I can."

"No...it's inappropriate. We don't have that kind of relationship."

Emma looks astonished. "Inappropriate? What... do you mean sex?"

Regina nods. "Orgasm releases a hormone that counteracts the stress hormones."

"The same one chocolate does?"

"Yes. Only more of it and without the caffeine."

Emma starts laughing.

"Forget it. I have a toy upstairs I could try."

"You have a toy?" Emma continues to laugh.

"I fail to see how that is funny. I found your toy in the back of your sock drawer."

Emma immediately stops laughing. "What? What were you doing in my sock drawer?"

"Borrowing some socks. You need a better hiding place if you're going to be sharing a room with my son. So I hid it in a tampon box in your nightstand."

"What?"

"I guarantee Henry will never look in there."

"You touched my toy? Oh my god."

Regina smiles at Emma's discomfort.

Emma watches her and contemplates.

"Here's the thing," Emma finally says. "I could...you know...help you..."

Regina shakes her head again. "No, it's too much to ask."

"No, it's really not. It's not like I haven't...done it...before..."

"You have previous experience giving someone an orgasm to reduce their cortisol levels?"

"No. The fuck buddy thing."

"Fuck buddy?"

"Friends with benefits. Whatever. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Tit for tat. This for that."

"You're really willing to do that for me?"

Emma shrugs. "Sure. It would be mutual, right?"

"Yes, of course. I would reciprocate."

"Great. Then it's settled. But can I take a shower first? Mary Margaret hogged the bathroom. Not that I cared. I was happy spending time with Henry. It's just I still smell like chimera and campfire."

"Yes, of course. Let me clean up these cups first and I'll show you upstairs."

Emma follows Regina into the kitchen, checking her out as she rinses the cups and loads them into the dishwasher.

"I hate waking up to a mess," Regina says.

Emma nods. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Had sex? Yes. Of course."

"You're funny. I mean..."

"Had a fuck buddy? Yes, I suppose you could call it that. Remember the dragon you slayed?"

"You fucked a dragon?"

"She's a human who can transform into a dragon."

"I killed your fuck buddy? You sent me to kill your fuck buddy?"

"Just because something is ashes doesn't necessarily mean it's ruined."

"So she could come back?"

Regina nods. "She's immortal."

"So that's really a thing? Good to know."

Emma follows Regina up the stairs, through her bedroom, and into the bathroom.

"So?" Emma teases. "...you got that whole crabs thing taken care of right? You know...before I use your towels and... do you?"

Regina gives Emma a questionable look. "Did I rid myself of the pubic lice I contracted from a dirty pirate before you were born? Yes. I can get you a copy of my medical records if you like."

"Regina...it's a joke. Relax. You won't be able to orgasm, being all serious and anxious."

"I guess I need to adjust to your idea of foreplay."

Emma smiles and takes the towel and washcloth Regina offers her. "Speaking of foreplay..." Emma asks. "What are the boundaries?"

"Boundaries?"

"Do you want fingers or my mouth or for me to use your toy on you? All three? What do you like? What do you not like? Do you need to be on top?"

"Oh." Regina takes a moment to think. "I like to be on top but I don't need to be. I don't want the toy tonight. Just human contact. Take your time. Seduce me. Make love to me."

Emma lifts her eyebrows in surprise.

"Poor choice of words. But...you know what I mean."

"Yes," Emma nods.

"What are your boundaries?" Regina asks.

"You can do whatever you like. Just give me a heads up if it involves pain."

"Pain?"

"A bite on the neck... a slap on the ass... nipple pinching... Whatever. Just no visible hickeys. Wouldn't want Henry to see anything like that."

Regina looks bemused. "I can do that."

Emma begins to strip and Regina looks startled.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" Emma asks. "We could get started right away."

Regina smiles, her eyes drinking in every inch of newly exposed skin.

"Yes, of course."

Emma turns on the shower faucet and adjusts the temperature before stepping under the powerful spray.

"Yes!" the blonde yells as she wets her hair. "Hot water!"

Regina opens a cabinet under the sink and removes a bottle before disrobing. "I take it you've been bathing in rivers and streams all this time?" she asks as she steps into the shower behind Emma.

"Yeah," Emma answers. She turns around and lets her gaze roam all over Regina's naked form for the first time. "Or...uh..." she stammers, at a loss for words. "Or um, you know... with water heated over a campfire. This feels like heaven."

Regina shows Emma the bottle in her hand and asks, "May I?"

"What's that?"

"A shampoo and body wash. It's has deep cleansing properties for your hair and scalp, and also acts as an astringent for insect bites or any cuts and scrapes you may have from roughing it in the woods. Or from swordfights."

"I did nick my armpit pretty good trying to shave with a buck knife."

"I can get you a fresh razor for that if you like. Or I have a depilatory cream right here." 

"Yes! A razor for my pits and legs would be cool. And the cream for my more... central area..."

Regina gazes over Emma's wet body and chuckles.

Emma clears her throat. "I just usually start at the top and work my way down. It's more time efficient. "

Regina nods then opens the bottle in her hands and lifts it to Emma's nose, letting her breathe in the fragrance.

"Hmm," Emma says. "Smells like Christmas."

"Is that a yes?"

Emma shrugs. "Yeah. Sure." She turns around giving Regina access to her long wet hair. Regina pours a generous amount of shampoo onto Emma's head and begins to massage it against her scalp, working up a thick lather.

"Oh, wow." Emma says. "It really, really tingles."

Regina feels the unusual sensation as well and takes a moment to gaze at her sudsy hands before turning her eyes back toward Emma.

Emma looks over her shoulder in confusion. "Everything okay?"

"The tingling..." Regina muses. "It's much more intense than it usually is. I don't think it's all due to the shampoo."

"What do you mean?"

Regina shakes her head. "I don't know. I've used this product half a dozen times and never felt this before. It must be a residual effect from the curse and my counter spell." 

Emma turns around to completely face Regina. "Your magic? It's reacting to shampoo?"

Regina watches as rivulets of water and soap run down Emma's body. She reaches out and touches Emma's left breast. The tingling intensifies once more as she cups and caresses the curves. "I think my magic may be reacting to you. Or perhaps to the little bit of magic my mother left behind when she tried to take your heart."

"Ew, " Emma shivers. "I feel officially violated."

Regina jerks her hand away and steps back. "My apologies. I didn't mean..."

"Not by you, goof butt. By your mother." 

"Oh."

"I invited you to join me in the shower. I expected you to touch me."

"But you didn't expect my magic."

"You're not doing it on purpose," Emma counters, searching Regina's face. Regina shakes her head head and tentatively reaches for Emma's breast once more. She gasps as she makes contact. 

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, worried that the strange sensation proves Gold's declaration, which she is very wary to even contemplate. 

Regina cups Emma's breast, spreading the remaining suds over and around. "Yes. It's fine now that I know to expect it."

Emma licks her lips. "Will it go away?" 

Regina nods. "It should gradually fade then dissipate over time. Can you feel it?"

Emma nods as well. "I feel something I've never felt before. I don't know if it's... because of magical shampoo... or because I'm naked in the shower with my son's hot mom."

Regina looks into Emma's eyes and smirks. She pours another dollop of soap into her hand, works it into a lather, then massages the cleanser all over Emma's body. 

Emma leans her head back under the showerhead letting the water rinse the soap from her hair as she enjoys the feeling of Regina's hands sliding over her every curve.

Regina caresses as she cleans, admiring Emma's powerful arms and washboard abs. She trails her fingertips up through the soapy water cascading down Emma's torso making Emma inhale sharply and causing her chest to rise.

Regina repeats the motion several times, enjoying the hitch in Emma's breath as the last of the suds slide down Emma's legs. Her fingers suddenly change direction until she is cupping Emma's barely hairy pussy. "Are you wet, Miss Swan?" 

Emma nods, speechless at the turn of events. She widens her stance and groans as Regina's middle finger slides between her folds. 

Regina teases Emma thoroughly, repeatedly grazing her from clit to entrance and back again. 

"Tell me about your sexual history, Miss Swan."

"What? You want my number?"

"Spare me the details. I need test results. Have you ever had an STI?"

"No. I'm strictly a 'no glove, no love' kind of girl. I've had one broken condom in my life and you adopted the only positive test result I got from that." 

"And in the eleven years since then?"

"I had my annual physical a few weeks before I left Boston. All good. And besides two kisses and one motorcycle ride that left me frustrated in more ways than one, this is the end of a year long dry spell."

Regina smiles as she slips her finger completely inside and pumps a few times.

"I thought I was supposed to fuck you?" Emma says as she places her hands on Regina's hips.

"You will," Regina answers. She steps closer, slipping another finger inside as she takes Emma's earlobe between her lips and suckles it in time with her thrusts.

Emma's pelvis begins to move against and in sync with Regina's wrist. She pushes her thigh between Regina's legs, sighs as she squeezes Regina's ass, urging her to rut.

Regina wraps her other arm around Emma's waist, pulling them both in even closer than before and curling her fingers forward with each upwards thrust. "I'm going to need you to fuck me, Miss Swan," she whispers.

"Holy fuck," Emma whines.

"I'm going to need you to fuck me so completely and thoroughly that I'm just a boneless, breathless heap on the mattress. Can you do that for me?"

Emma nods as Regina's fingers pump faster and her breaths huff and puff against Emma's ear. 

"I'm going to need more orgasms than I can count, Miss Swan. Until I am too tired, too utterly exhausted to even lift my head much less my hand to pay you back."

Emma bites her lips as she tries to hold back her own impending release. 

"But I can't leave our encounter one-sided now, can I?" Regina continues. "Can't leave you hanging as the kids say."

Emma chuckles despite herself as she enjoys the intense build-up Regina is conjuring inside of her. 

"Fucking you first is the only proper thing to do. You understand?"

Emma nods.

"I'm going to need more than rubbing myself against your leg, Miss Swan. Much, much more. Can you give me more? Can you give me what I need?"

Emma squeaks and nods vigorously. 

"Come for me, Emma. Come, then make me come."

Emma's walls clamp down around Regina's fingers and Regina smiles as she watches the savior come undone. She presses her thumb against Emma's clit to prolong the undulating.

Before Emma can completely recover from her intense orgasm, Regina curls her fingers, tickling Emma's g-spot. While Emma gyrates, Regina sucks in the flesh above a pink nipple, alternating between rough nips and gentle licks. 

Emma cups the back of Regina's head and squeezes her ass, encouraging her to continue her administrations with a litany of positive affirmations. Regina hums her appreciation as she bites down then feels Emma's walls clamp down once more. 

Emma cries out as another orgasm overtakes her. She nearly collapses as her head spins and she sees stars behind her eyelids.

Regina smirks at the effect she's had on her son's birth mother and traces the blooming mark she's left on Emma's breast with admiration.

"Oh my god," Emma exclaims as she catches her breath. "What the hell was that? Warn a girl next time?" 

"Just giving a demonstration of what I need," Regina answers. "And I need lots of that."

"Duly noted," Emma replies.

After making sure Emma can stand on her own, Regina turns off the shower then hands Emma a towel before wrapping one around herself.

Emma follows Regina into the master bedroom and promptly falls onto her back on the bed. "Just give me one minute," Emma whispers as she slows her breathing and her heartbeat returns to normal. "Then I'm gonna rock your world."  


Regina smiles and walks over to her dresser. "Take your time, dear," she remarks with false nonchalance while picking up a bottle of lotion. She walks back, drops her towel, and props her leg up on the side of the bed.  


Emma's mouth falls open as Regina proceeds to slather her leg with lotion then slowly massage it into her skin.  


"Stop trying to be sexy," Emma protests. "You don't have to try to be sexy. You just are."  


Regina lifts an eyebrow before returning her leg to the floor then lifting the other to start again. "I'm merely going about my nightly routine, Miss Swan."  


Emma gapes at her direct view of Regina's vagina. She licks her lips in anticipation. "Yeah, okay," she murmurs as Regina leaves her leg on the bed while she rubs lotion into her elbows.  


Emma reaches out and tentatively touches Regina's smooth thigh, inching closer to Regina's cunt.  


"You're going to have to do better than that," Regina teases.  


Emma smirks as she slides a finger between Regina's silken folds and finds copious amounts of wetness. She extracts the finger and slips it into her mouth, then moans.  


"Why don't you bring that pretty pussy over here and sit on my face?"  


Regina tilts her head at the invitation and places her knee on the bed by Emma's waist. "This ppretty pussy?" She teases. "On that face?"  


Emma nods vigorously as Regina throws her other leg over Emma's body, straddling her hips.  


"And what pray-tell, do you plan to do with this pretty pussy?" Regina asks as she sits back on her heels then reaches down to tease her own clit.  


Emma grabs Regina's thighs, urging her to crawl walk forward. "For starters, I wanna taste how you taste. A good, proper taste while you ride my mouth."  


Regina hums as she removes her fingers, moves like she is going to give Emma another sample but then casually spreads her juices on Emma's abdomen. "Then what?"  


Emma groans at the moisture she didn't get to taste. "Then you can ride my fingers."  


Regina rises up and moves one knee forward, opening herself up to sink a single finger deep inside, only to pull it out and quickly dab her fingertip across Emma's bottom lip before sucking the digit into her own mouth.  


Emma licks the scant sweetness away and whines as Regina savors her own flavor.  


Regina tuts as she moves her other knee forward. "I ride your mouth...I ride your fingers..." She continues dipping her fingers inside and smearing a damp trail up Emma's torso. "Sounds like an awful lot of work for Regina and not much work for Emma."  


Emma looks like a deer caught in headlights.  


Regina pouts as she draws liquid flower petals around Emma's hickey. "Are you a pillow princess, Miss Swan?"  


"No!" Emma exclaims. "You need fast results for your hormone thing... and you said you like to be on top. So... for starters, you show me just how you like to be fucked. You control depth, speed, technique, duration, everything. We can skip the whole first-time trial and error fumbling... just get to you coming."  


Regina lifts an eyebrow as she contemplates Emma's words. "That sounds like a reasonable and well thought out plan."  


"This isn't the first time I thought about fucking you, Madam Mayor."  


Regina chuckles and brings Emma's hand toward her mouth. She straightens out Emma's index and middle fingers, curling the others down, then sucks the extended extremities into her mouth.  


Emma can only stare in open astonishment, her mouth gaping and her heart racing.  


Regina pulls the wet digits from her lips with an audible pop, slides them down between her breasts, and slips them inside her labia, guiding them to her clit.  


"Slight change of plans," she whispers, as she directs Emma's fingers into a circular motion, showing her just how much pressure to apply.  


Emma bites her lip as she enjoys the touch and feel, as well as the visual, of her learning process. "I'm... always open for negotiations," she stammers.  


Regina lets got of Emma's hand and lets her head fall back. She grips Emma's thighs and rotates her hips in time with Emma's administrations. "I want your fingers first," she gasps.  


"No kidding?"  


Regina lifts her head and grabs Emma's wrist, pulling the fingers away from her body.  


Emma whines until Regina guides the sodden digits into the blond's mouth, then she moans at the taste.  


Regina smiles as Emma sucks up every drop. "Fingers first, then mouth."  


Emma nods as Regina pulls the fingers from Emma's mouth and guides them back to her labia and slipping them inside her opening. 

"I plan to be all over you," Emma whispers as Regina rises and falls into her extended digits. With a look, Regina stops her movements and Emma begins flexing her wrist, imitating the speed and depth of Regina's previous example. Regina moans in appreciation as she gets the technique right.

Emma licks the fingertips on her other hand and moved them to Regina's clit, rotating them in the circular motion shed been shown earlier. 

Regina breath hitches and her hips begin to twitch. "Do this," she whispers, making a come hither motion with her fingers and her internal muscles squeeze. 

Emma curls her buried fingers forward, finding velvety flesh that makes Regina's hips jerk in response. 

Emma finds a rhythm alternating gentle massage to either Regina's clit or her g-spot. 

Regina begins chanting the word fuck repeatedly until she begins to spasm. Emma thoroughly enjoys the show and marvels at her handiwork while Regina recovers. 

Regina leans forward, resting her ear against Emma's chest while she catches her breath. She listens to Emma's heart drumming as Emma wraps an arm around her in a not quite hug. 

Emma continues with her train of thought as though she hadn't just brought Regina to orgasm. "Gonna be ALL over you. Top to bottom. Front to back." 

Regina laughs and sits up once more, her motions slow and fluid. 

Emma seizes the moment. "I am definitely going to be spending some time on these tits," she promises as she cups and squeezes Regina's breasts. 

Regina smiles as she begins to knee walk her way up Emma's body. 

Emma's hands begin to roam, caressing the various curves of Regina's waist, hips, ass, and thighs. "And then I plan on starting all over again," she whispers. "Up, down, backwards and forwards over and over again until you tap out."  


"You have a plan?" Regina asks innocently as she plants a knee beside Emma's head.  


Emma inhales deeply, breathing in Regina's scent and nods. "This isn't the first time I thought about fucking you."  


"Is that so?" Regina mocks.  


Emma chuckles. "Oh yeah. I'm getting my second wind now and I think that hot chocolate is kicking in..."  


Regina brings her other knee forward and she's finally astride Emma's face.  


Emma slides her hands up and back down Regina's body from her breasts to her ass, gently tugging Regina toward her mouth. "I can go all night," she whispers.  


"Good," Regina replies as she slides her knees outward, sinking onto Emma's eager tongue.


	2. How Do You Make a Hormone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

2 x10 "The Cricket Game" missing scenes part 1

_Captain Hook: Well, my dear Cora, this is where we should part ways. Thanks you for... everything. It's time for me to skin my crocodile. (Hook walks off. Cora magically transports from behind him to in front of him)_

_Cora: You might want to rethink this._

_Captain Hook: We had a deal. Get out of my way._

_Cora: Believe it or not, I'm doing you a favor._

_Captain Hook: By preventing my vengeance?_

_Cora: Ask yourself how I'm doing that._

_Captain Hook: By using your Dark Magic._

_Cora: Exactly. Magic is here, and that makes matters a bit more complicated. If you go off half-cocked after an empowered Rumplestiltskin, do you know what'll happen? (Hook looks away, a troubled look on his face) So you do. Good._

_Fisherman: Hey. You folks need anything? Tackle shop don't open until morning, but if you want to go out and try and snare some of New England's finest pescetarian creatures, I'd be happy to open early for ya._

_Captain Hook: No, thank you. We're fine._

_Fisherman: It's a fine vessel you got there. When'd you get in?_

_Cora: What vessel?_

_Fisherman: Why, that one right... (Cora makes the ship magically disappear) Hey, that's a neat trick. You some kind of magician back in our land? (Cora turns the fisherman into a fish)_

_Captain Hook: (kicks the fish into the water with his foot) What did you do with my ship?_

_Cora: I hid it from prying eyes. For what we both want to do, we need the element of surprise. Now you ready to listen to me?_

_Captain Hook: Go on, Your Majesty. What now?_

_Cora: Let's go have a little look at this Storybrooke. Shall we?_

~ Sometime after midnight

Emma is hovering above Regina, propped up on one elbow, hand and mouth wrapped around a breast as her fingers pump inside in time with Regina's thrusting hips.

Regina's legs are wrapped around Emma's waist and her fists are clutching the headboard, as she loses herself once again to the savior's fast learning touch. 

Emma smiles as she feels the now familiar yet faint quiver that precedes Regina's orgasm. She's lost count of the number of times she's heard her name called out and wonders if this will be the last one. Sweat drips from her brow as she throws her hips behind her thrusts, pushing herself deeper and faster.

Regina's voice rises an octave as her back arches and her walls clamp down around Emma in powerful, rhythmic, milking contractions. When she becomes aware of her surroundings once more, Emma has scooted down between her legs, and is happily humming and licking up sticky sweetness. 

With Herculean effort, Regina lifts her hand to gently tap Emma's shoulder. 

Emma actually whines as she takes one last swipe, then crawls back up and collapses by Regina's side. 

Regina closes her eyes as she catches her breath and waits for her heart rate to return to normal. A tentative fingertip begins tracing circles around her nipple. She's too tired and doesn't care enough to stop it. 

"So is your adrenaline rush thing back in whack?" 

Regina is confused until she remembers the reason behind this marathon sexcapade. She grunts, noncommittally. 

Emma chuckles and nestles beside her, possessively cupping Regina's breast as her hand grows heavy in relaxation. 

"How do you make a hormone?" Emma mumbles. She pinches Regina's nipple when she doesn't get an answer, then shrugs. "You fuck her!"

Regina's eyes open instantly and knocks Emma's hand away. "Did you just call me a whore?"

"God, no!" Emma protests. "It's a hormone joke! Because of your endorphin imbalance or whatever." 

"Pretty sure you called me a whore," Regina sighs. "I'm too tired to kick you out, Miss Swan. So either do shut up or show yourself to the door." 

"It was just a joke," Emma whispers as she cuddles up to repossess a neglected breast. 

Regina's leg begins to twitch and jerk beside her. 

"You cold?" Emma asks, after a rather large yawn.

Regina shakes her head as the twitching continues and spreads to other extremities. 

"Aftershocks?" Emma surmises with pride in her voice. 

Regina simply nods.

"You need soothing?" Emma coos as she scoots down. Regina nods again and Emma proceeds to gently suckle a pert nipple while softly stroking either side of Regina's clit with forking fingers. 

Regina's involuntary convulsions eventually subside as both women drift off into slumber.

~

The alarm clock goes off at 6am. Regina casually reaches over and silences it. 

Emma opens her eyes and looks around in shock. "Shit," she says. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Regina stretches, twisting and contorting her body into an array of positions. "It's fine," she says, smiling. "Henry isn't here, so no harm done."

Emma rolls onto her side, watching Regina sink back into her pillow. "Well, you seem relaxed and well rested. Are all of your hormones back in alignment again?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm still stressed about mother but I've fully recovered from the curse."

"Well, I'm glad." Emma runs a finger between Regina's breasts. "Any time you need a helping hand... you can give me a call."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. No strings."

"Everything has a price."

"Okay..." Emma thinks for a second. "That thing you did with your tongue. That's the price. Just that."

Regina laughs. "Alright. How about tonight? Same time?"

Emma shifts to get above Regina. "How about right now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. I don't have to be home for a while. Mary Margaret's alarm doesn't go off until 7."

"No wonder she's always running late."

Emma laughs as she scoots down Regina's body, kissing soft flesh as she descends.

"Who is going to sheriff the town?" Regina asks.

Emma shrugs as she takes a nipple into her mouth. "Beats me. Who was sheriffing while I was gone?"

Emma moves lower, licking a circle around Regina's navel. "There's a welcome back party this evening at Granny's. You should come."

Regina's mind whirls in confusion. She looks down at Emma between her thighs. "People won't like that."

"Who the fuck cares?" Emma says, giving Regina a swiping lick. "It's half my party. I'll invite whoever I want. And I want you."

"Really?"

Emma nods, then sucks her fingers before slowly pushing them inside. "It's pot luck," she adds between flicking Regina's clit with her tongue. "Henry misses your lasagna."

Regina's mind goes blank as Emma begins to suck while curling her fingers.

Emma has quickly figured out how to prolong Regina's orgasm or to bring her to rapid release. She decides to give Regina an invigorating quick pick-me-up rather than an extended and exhaustive climax. They both have a busy day ahead of them. Hearing her name called out as hands grip her hair is music to Emma's ears.

When Regina opens her eyes once more Emma is looking up at her in complete awe. Regina can only smile as she can't quite form words yet. 

"Can I use your shower again?" Emma asks, ruining the moment. "You kind of poured your sugar all over me." 

Regina lets her head drop back into the pillow and points toward her bathroom. 

"Thanks. I never did shave my pits or anything else last night." 

Regina decides that Emma has far too much energy for someone who spent half the night making her come. She lies in place for a few minutes as she listens to Emma's exuberant appreciation for running water but gets up when the blond begins singing about peaches, cream, and saccharine. 

She walks into the bathroom and slips into a robe, cinching the sash tightly. She's just finished brushing her teeth and combing her hair when Emma stops butchering Def Leppard long enough to make a declaration. 

"Hey, Regina! I just realized we never kissed! Like on the mouth."

"Why would we kiss?" 

"We fucked half the night away. Why wouldn't we kiss?" 

Regina contemplates the implication and avoids answering with distraction. "Yet I am still covered with your drool."

Emma chuckles. "You have great tits and an amazing pussy. It would be a sin not to show appropriate appreciation for such perfection."

Regina's mouth hangs open in astonishment. "Do shut up, Miss Swan, before you get me wet again."

Emma chuckles. "Your ass is pretty awesome, too." 

Regina turns around to check out her ass in the mirror. 

"This shampoo doesn't tingle nearly as much as it did last night."

Regina suddenly recalls the strange sensation when she had first touched Emma and makes a mental note to research what other explanations there could be for such an occurrence besides the most obvious. 

"Be sure to use some conditioner, too," Regina says, in another distraction. "Or you'll never get a comb through that mop." 

"Oh! That reminds me...can you do me a favor?"

"You spent the night in my bed, Miss Swan. I've already done you several favors."

"Ha ha. Can you run out to my car and get my bug out bag?"

"What the hell is a bug out bag and why would I get it?"

"It's just a bag with a comb, toothbrush, and change of clothes for emergencies. It's in the backseat. Please? I'd rather drive home naked than put those clothes back on. Especially those panties. I'm definitely burning those panties first chance I get."

"Fine," Regina relents. "If it will get you to stop saying panties." 

Regina lays out a fresh towel then steps into some house slippers by the door. "Don't use all the hot water," she orders before leaving the room.

"Almost done!" Emma calls out. "And thank you!"

Emma rinses out the remaining conditioner and turns off the water. She wrings the excess moisture from her hair before reaching for the fresh towel Regina placed beside the bath. She dries off her face first and works her way slowly down to her feet. 

Regina returns just as Emma stands up, her eyes roaming all over Emma's physique. "If anyone saw me," she whispers, "I'm going to kick that nice ass."

Emma pushes her hip out, rounding out an ass cheek in Regina's direction. "The sun is barely up," she teases. "No one saw you. "

Regina walks over and drops the bag at Emma's feet before running gentle fingertips up Emma's abs. Emma inhales, reflexively expanding her chest. Regina latches onto soft flesh, intent on leaving a mark to match the one she had made the night before. 

Emma slips Regina's robe open just enough to place a thigh between her legs. She moans as one hand cups Regina's ass while she grinds and the other hand cradles her head in encouragement. 

Regina steps back to admire her mark, making Emma groan in frustration. 

"What the hell was that?" Emma fumes.

"I like symmetry," Regina quips. 

"You're a cruel woman, Mayor Mills."

Regina shrugs. "Always leave them wanting more."

Emma lifts an eyebrow. "Two can play that game," she whispers as she kneels down and parts Regina's robe once more. 

Regina squeals in delight as Emma lifts her knee and she almost loses her balance. Emma quickly stabilized Regina with strong arms then playfully explores her pussy with a probing tongue. She works Regina up quickly then stands just as abruptly as she had knealt, and backs away staring Regina down defiantly. 

Regina smiles. "You do know I can take care of that after you leave?" 

Emma groans again. "Cruel woman! Now I'm going to spend all day imagining you jilling off in the shower!"

Regina laughs and sits down on the side of the tub. She watches as Emma squats and unzips her ridiculous bug out bag, removing an assortment of black clothing to begin dressing.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Regina asks. "About the whole fuck buddy thing? With no strings?"

Emma nods as she fastens her bra in the front and twists it around so the buckle is in the back. "Yeah. It's a sweet deal for me. You're hot, I can get fucked regularly and you can't get me pregnant." 

Regina nods. 

"Although," Emma adds, as she steps into fresh underwear, "And this isn't a string or anything... but if I have questions about magic...can I ask you?"

Regina is distracted when Emma pulls up her pants, as her thigh is still glistening with Regina's essence. Emma didn't even bother to wash it off. "Magic?" she whispers.

"It's just that out of the three magical people I know, I don't trust Gold and I don't even know who Mother Superior is supposed to be. Who was the blue fairy anyway?"

"It's wise not to trust Gold. And the Blue Fairy was the one who turned Pinocchio into a real boy, among other things."

"Oh. I forgot about her in the movie. Still, I barely know her. I know you."

"You trust me?"

"Enough to show you my O face." Emma makes an exaggerated expression as if mid orgasm.

Regina chuckles. "Yes, I'll answer your questions. But I'm not looking for an apprentice right now and I'm not making you love potions or anything like that."

"See, I don't know enough about magic to even know if love potions are real, so I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"First lesson. Love potions are not real. There is rumor of a curse to make someone 'think' they love you. But you can not 'make' someone love you." 

"Lesson? Thought you weren't looking for an apprentice?"

"Education without practical application does not an apprentice make."

Emma stops, arms in sleeves just as she is about to pull her shirt over her head and gapes at Regina. "That sounded so sinister." She lifts her arms then stops again. "And so sexy."

Regina shakes her head as Emma finally finishes dressing. "Emma...Can I ask that we keep this new arrangement between the two of us?"

Emma puts the lid down on the toilet and sits as she pulls on her socks andboots. "The fuck buddies or the help with magic?"

"The sex. I refuse to call it that name anymore."

"Frenemies with benefits?" Emma wiggles her eyebrows, then shrugs. "Yeah. Okay. I mean, I wasn't going to put an ad in the Daily Mirror or anything. But damn, I don't even get bragging rights?"

Regina rolls her eyes at the teasing. "I don't really care what my neighbors think. Or your drinking buddies down at the Rabbit Hole."

"I do not drink at the Rabbit Hole... regularly." 

"I just don't know how Henry would react to this. And my situation with him is rather delicate." 

"Oh," Emma sits quietly for a moment, hands on knees, as she contemplates how this situation could blow up.

"I mean," Regina begins to ramble. "if Henry should ask out right if we've slept together, don't lie to him. Not that I think he would ever ask that. But never lie to him. He hates being lied to. And if we're discreet... that shouldn't even happen." 

Emma finally makes a motion across her lips as if zipping them closed. She stands up and pulls a black and grey cardigan from her bag along with a toiletry case before stuffing her dirty clothes back inside. 

"Thank you," Regina responds. She recoils in mock horror when Emma pulls on her cardigan. "What a hideous sweater."

"Hey, now, " Emma protests. "Don't diss my dude sweater. It isn't an exact match but close enough. Found it at a consignment shop for ten bucks. Not bad, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"The Dude? The Great Lebowski? The dude abides?"

Regina merely shakes her head negatively. 

Emma sighs and hangs her head in exasperation. "Oh, well. No one's perfect, I guess. You're still pretty, though."

"Get out of my house," Regina retorts. 

Emma walks over and leaning down, places a small kiss on Regina's cheek. "Thank you for the best sex ever," she whispers conspiratorially. "And I promise I will never tell anyone how your voice goes 'Ah-ah-ah! Em-ma!' when you come."

Regina smacks Emma's ass playfully and pushes her toward the door. "Leave already, Miss Swan."

"Back to Miss Swan, huh?"

"I'm ignoring you now."

"I'm leaving. You seen my jacket?"

"In the study." 

"Thought you were ignoring me?"

Regina just stares at Emma as she backs away toward the door. 

"One last peek for the road?" Emma asks.

Regina shakes her head but still opens her robe just enough to flash a breast. 

Emma rubs her own thigh where Regina had rubbed against her earlier then licks her lips. "See you at 7?" 

Regina looks at her in confusion.

"The party? Granny's? 7 o'clock tonight?" 

Regina hesitates then slowly nods her head once. 

"Yes," Emma whispers. She then turns around and bellows as she runs down the stairs, "I'M HOT! STICKY SWEET! FROM MY HEAD! TO MY FEET!"

Regina shakes her head as she turns to adjust the water for her bath. She hears Emma open and close the study door before she finally exits through the front door. 

She looks into the mirror and traces her cheek with gentle fingertips, reluctant to admit even to herself that a simple, single kiss had quickened her pulse and left her breathless. 

~ Meanwhile, outside across the street behind a hedgerow

"Are you certain this is the correct residence?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I can read a map, even land maps. The directory we consulted listed Mills, Regina at the Mayor's Office and at 108 Mifflin. The sign over there says Mifflin and the numbers on the door say 108."

"Well, why isn't she stirring? It's getting late. If she is the leader of this little burg she should be getting to work already." 

"The sun is barely up, Cora. Perhaps she's having a bit of a lie in."

"A lie in," Cora scoffs.

"There's the lady in question," Hook whispers, pointing across the street. "And what a fetching dress." 

Cora peers through the bushes and gasps. "That's a dressing gown," she whispers. "Sleeping attire." 

They both watch as Regina opens the door to Emma's bug, struggles with pushing the driver's seat forward, and retrieves a canvas bag from the back. 

"Surely that garish carriage doesn't belong to my daughter," Cora muses. 

"It doesn't really go with the house." 

They look at each other as Regina disappears inside the house once more. 

"So we know where she works and we know where she lives. What's the plan now?"

"Now we observe her comings and goings. Learn who she talks to and with whom she associates. Find out her strengths as well as her weaknesses." 

"So we're just going to follow her around all day? I could be gathering the same information on my crocodile." 

"You're forgetting that Regina has spent the last 28 years in close proximity with Rumplestiltskin. Once I win her over, she can give you all the information you need to get your vengeance." 

Hook looks up at the rising sun in the distance. "I wonder how long it will take her to get ready and start her day?"

"Oh? Is there somewhere else you need to be?"

"Back on my ship? Sleeping? Or at least in bed? How about it, Your Majesty? She's going to take an hour or more to bathe and get dressed."

'"You don't know that. Magic is here. She could wave her hand and be transformed in seconds. But feel free to walk back to your ship and keep yourself company."

"I can hardly do that. Emma Swan and Snow White both know who I am. It will give away our element of surprise if I'm spotted."

Cora gives him a look to say he just stated the obvious. 

"Can you at least conjure us up some chairs? Perhaps some liquid refreshments for our reconnaissance mission?" 

Cora waves her hand and a single chair appears along with a flask full of rum. 

Hook smiles at Cora in appreciation and makes a production out of simply sitting down and taking a long sip from the flask. 

"Don't get drunk," Cora orders. "I need you sober."

Hook replaces the cap on the bottle and places it inside his jacket, giving it a gentle tap before crossing his arms. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hook whispers rather loudly. "I think, if Regina were going to use magic to get dressed, she would have used magic to retrieve the parcel from the carriage."

"I think," Cora counters as she peers through the bushes once more. "That Regina had an overnight guest."

"A gentleman caller?" Hook suddenly looks interested. "I wonder who the lucky chap might be."

"Emma Swan," Cora whispers. 

"What about her?"

"She's the gentleman caller."

"But she's a lady." 

"She's no lady," Cora observes as she watches Emma swagger down the sidewalk carrying the same bag Regina had taken earlier. She is also toting a leather jacket and has a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. 

Cora stands in shock as Emma tosses her bag inside the bug and then sits down. She pulls keys from the jacket pocket, throws the jacket into the back seat, spits out a mouthful of toothpaste onto the ground, then closes the car door. The engine roars to life startling both Cora and Hook before Emma puts the car into gear and disappears down the street and around the corner. 

"Perhaps she's renting a room," Hook suggests.

"Queens do not take in boarders."

"But what other explanation could there be?"

"They're lovers, you fool. Emma did say they share my grandson."

"When did she say that?"

"When we first met. She was quite the chatterbox before Snow woke up. She said her relationship with Regina was complicated."

"Complicated means they made a baby together?"

Cora shakes her head. "Stop drinking rum for breakfast." She waves a hand and a small table appears holding half a grapefruit and a cup of coffee. 

Hook delightfully digs in.

~ 20 minutes later, at the sheriff's station

"Hello?"

"Mary Mar-- David?"

"Emma? Where are you? Your mother went to wake Henry for school and you weren't in your bed. We found your note. Are you still driving?"

"Um, yeah. I've been driving. Look, I stopped by the sheriff's station... to see if there was any information on Pinocchio... and I've since got like half a dozen calls from irate fishermen... fisherpersons... fisher-people... because the tackle shop guy didn't show up for work this morning."

"Well, fishermen need bait to catch fish. So you've got a missing person?"

"Not officially for another twenty-four hours. But they say this is very out of character for him. Apparently he hasn't missed a day in over twenty-eight years. So I'm gonna run down to the waterfront and see if he's maybe hurt somewhere. Hopefully he's just sleeping off a late night drinking. If he doesn't show up, I'll file a preliminary report." 

"Okay, do you need me to take Henry to school?"

"Yes, please. That's why I called. Just make sure he eats something and wait with him for the bus."

"I can do that."

"And tell him I'm sorry I wasn't there when he woke up. And that I'll pick him up after school and we'll go do something special together." 

"I will do that, too."

"Thanks. This doesn't mess up your plans does it? "

"No, I'm just going to put in a few hours at the animal shelter today while your mother and Ruby go to the beauty shop. They're getting their hair done and mani-pedis."

"Oh, that sounds...nice. Look, I gotta run. The phone's ringing again. Thank you for taking care of Henry and I'll talk to you later. " 

"Ok. Bye, Emma."

~ an hour after that

"I used magic again."

"Regina," Archie says. "Come in."

Regina enters Archie's office and sits down on the couch. Pongo walks over and sniffs her knee then sits down beside her feet. 

"You used magic?" Archie asks as he retrieves Regina's file from a cabinet. "Since the trouble at the stables?"

Regina nods. "Twice. I made a sleeping curse the other day so David could communicate with Aurora to get a message to Emma and Snow." 

"Communicate how?"

"It turns out that survivors of the sleeping curse all have dreams about a fiery room in the nether world where they can communicate with each other."

"That is fascinating."

"Not when it's happening to your eleven year old son and he actually gets burned. It's terrifying."

"Ah, so you made a sleeping curse to send David there instead of Henry."

"Yes. The shepherd and I actually agree about a few things when it comes to protecting Henry."

Archie scratched a notation in Regina's file, then looks up to see Regina rolling her eyes and putting her phone into her pocket.

"You said twice?" he asks carefully. 

"Last night, I absorbed a death curse at the wishing well."

"Absorbed? A death curse?"

Regina tilts her head from side to side. "Neutralized it, I guess. Counter cursed. Sure felt like I absorbed it. My nerves were raw for hours afterwords."

"How...how did there happen to be a death curse at the wishing well?"

Regina picks imaginary lint from her pant leg and clears her throat. "The well was the portal between our land and here. Gold said the death curse would be the only way to stop my mother from coming through it."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"You wanted your mother dead?"

"I wanted to protect Henry." 

"From your mother?"

"Yes." Regina repeats with exasperation.

Archie writes another note in Regina's file. 

Pongo sits up and rests his head on Regina's knee. She gives him a smile and scratches him between the ears. 

"Did you cast the uh...death curse?"

"No. That would be Gold. I just knew about his plan, went along with him, and didn't do anything to stop it. Until Henry asked me to."

"Henry was there?"

"After the curse was cast. Yes. He believed that Emma and Snow would come through the portal. He believed so vehemently that they would defeat my mother and he was right."

"And how did you even know your mother was trying to get here?"

"Aurora told Henry in the dream scape."

"Oh, right."

Pongo flops down on his side at Regina's feet and uses her shoes as a pillow. 

Archie makes an apologizing gesture that Regina waves away. "Let sleeping dogs lie," she says with a shrug. 

Archie looks at his notes before turning back to Regina.

"How did...Henry seeing you use magic affect you?"

"We spoke about it while I was making the sleeping curse. He watched me make it. I told him I hadn't used magic again except for Daniel. That I was trying to do better for him. He gave me the sweetest smile. He said at least I was using magic to help people."

"That's what I wrote down," Archie says. "'Seeping curse to protect Henry' and 'allowed casting of death curse to protect Henry'. So you've kept your word in that regard."

Regina nods then shakes her head. "But then when he pleaded with me yesterday to stop the curse on the well... I felt like I had broken my promise to him... even though I wasn't the one who cast it... So I had no choice but to stop it... and when Emma and Snow emerged from the well... I was relieved. As much as I hate Snow White, I would rather see her than my mother. And I was also... worried... about mother. I felt lots of things. But when I last saw Henry, he hugged me. So it was all worth it." 

"That's great, Regina."

"I think he forgave me for going along with Gold." 

Archie contemplates that for a moment. "I think 'going along' actually qualifies as aiding and abetting? Or accessory?"

"Thanks for building me up, just to kick me down again. Are you judging me now?"

"No...perhaps just trying to help you see the context of your actions... and that your actions could have consequences. To help you make... better decisions in the future."

"Are you going to call the law on me?"

"Regina... no, of course not. Nothing you tell me here leaves this room."

"Good. And seeing as the only person who was harmed by the curse was me, I believe I've paid the price already."

Archie writes another note and remains quiet, sensing that Regina has more to confide.

"Emma... Sheriff Swan knows all about what happened at the well anyway and... she didn't... arrest me or anything."

"You spoke with her?"

Regina pauses. "We had a rather lengthy exchange." 

"A positive exchange?"

"Extremely."

"Do you think you may be putting your differences behind you? Maybe becoming friends?"

"I wouldn't go that far. But we did come... to a mutual understanding... to work together... to confide in each other. Maybe 'allies' is the right word? I don't know. I don't want to be presumptuous. We have a lot of history we haven't really dealt with. But... I feel like we set the groundwork for... something good." 

"Regina, that's great. Expanding your support base can be really beneficial in your... recovery process."

"Recovery? You make me sound like an alcoholic or a drug addict."

"There's no psychiatric criteria for magical withdrawal. But magic is sort of an addiction, isn't it? You said it gave you a rush... an exhilaration... whenever you cast certain spells." 

"It does. Like creating fire with my hand is extremely empowering. It defies the laws of physics, of thermodynamics, of nature. Yet I can do it with just a simple motion. I can create and control fire! Fire! Even just holding fire in my palm without it burning me... It's invigorating... And I just got it back and now I have to give it up again."

"How did you fill that void when the curse was first cast?"

"It was a difficult adjustment in the beginning. A huge part of who I had become was suddenly missing. I still had power as mayor. But with the nature of the curse... the town pretty much ran itself. So I was mostly bored. I was also mourning my father. I'll never fill that void. The repetition was infuriating. Every day, day after day, the same thing. It was like an endless loop of that ridiculous Groundhog Day movie. I felt like I had cursed myself along with everyone else. That made me angry. Also I was the only one aware of the curse, so I felt very isolated and alone. Lonely." 

"I heard the words bored, mourning, infuriating, cursed, isolated, lonely. What actions did you take to process those feelings?" 

"Hmm, well... to alleviate boredom, I read every book and newspaper from this world that I could get my hands on. At first to just understand democracy versus monarchy. But my library eventually expanded. I also searched for magic here. I found it does exist in minute amounts but it's usually suppressed so much the effects are negligible. I visited my father's grave a lot. I feel a lot of guilt and regret there still to this day. I would call a town meeting whenever I felt isolated. And when I was lonely... I had a lot of sex."

"Oh. And um, were these actions helpful or hurtful?" 

"Education is always helpful. Learning as much as I can about everything I can has always brought me peace. Even if it's just for a little while. The only solace I have found concerning my father is that I believe he is in a better place. I'll always miss him though. So I still visit him every week. That's a good thing, I think. Running the town kept me busy and distracted so that was good. And sex is almost always a good thing."

"So...educating yourself, making peace with your father, being mayor, and...having sex were all helpful?"

"I think so."

"Do you think any of these things would help you now?"

"Well, I have read every book I own. And I'm no longer mayor, so I don't have that."

"I need to suggest that you... avoid any... romantic entanglements... during this stage of your... recovery." 

"I'm not looking for romance right now. It's too soon after Daniel." 

"It's been forty years. And you've had another long term relationship since then."

"It's only been a few weeks since I lost Daniel again."

"Of course. Well, most recovery programs discourage starting a romantic relationship for at least a year anyway."

"It's a good thing I'm not looking for romance then," Regina retorts. "So what? I've got nothing helpful?" 

"Well, no. You're making progress with Henry. So you have that. And this new friendship with Emma could be very helpful."

"We're not friends."

"Allies? Isn't that what you called it before?"

Regina sighs heavily and avoids answering the question. "She invited me to this party tonight at Granny's."

"She did? Well that sounds like friendship to me."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yes. I think showing everyone that if even the savior and the... queen can put their differences behind them... to become... allies, then so can everyone else."

"She said it's potluck. That Henry misses my lasagna."

"You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook. I have a child."

"I meant no offense, Regina. It's just surprising that the queen does something so... domestic." 

"Well, I have to feed my son... Besides... cooking is similar to making magic. Recipes are a lot like spells. The measuring and mixing of ingredients must be precise. The temperature and timing has to be perfect. Creating the sleeping curse reminded me of that. There's not a big difference between a spell and a soufflé." 

"We can add cooking to your list."

"My list of what?" 

"Activities to fill the void of not doing magic."

"Hobbies to keep the evil queen busy?"

"Activities that have helped you cope in the past that could help you again now. We discussed last week about finding something to fill all the free time you have after sending Henry to live with David and stepping down as mayor. These alone are some major and possibly traumatic changes. Along with the loss of magic, you'll need some healthy coping mechanisms to help get you through it all and to help you grow as a better person."

"Right. I just didn't realize you were actually keeping a list. What activities do you have on your list?"

"Um, so far... continuing education, socializing, and cooking."

"Ridiculous." 

"Why do you say that? "

"I am not signing up for classes at Storybrooke University."

"There are online courses that you could take."

Regina looks down at Pongo and gently lifts her foot, dislodging his sleepy head. Pongo looks up at her in confusion. "Does your cricket always make ridiculous suggestions or just with me?"

Pongo yawns, licks Regina's ankle and lays his head back down. 

"It's something to think about, Regina."

"I'd rather choose my own curriculum."

"Maybe you could join a book club."

Regina actually giggles at this. Pongo gets up, walks over to his bed in the corner and plops down. "Have you met me?" Regina asks incredulously.

"We'll revisit continuing education at another time. Now socializing is ---"

"Half the townspeople wanted to kill me a few weeks ago."

"It was a small mob." 

"Then I was asked to step down as mayor."

"I'm sure that's temporary. Once everyone realizes you are the best qualified person for the job, I'm sure you'll be asked to return." 

Regina rolls her eyes. "Well...I won't hold my breath." 

"This party tonight is a good start to getting you reinstated. You'll be out among the constituents."

"You mean surrounded by my enemies."

"Henry will be there. As will as your new friend Emma."

"Stop calling her that."

"I'll be there, too. So will Pongo. So you'll have support." 

Regina looks over at Pongo who sits up and begins licking himself. "My very own cheerleading squad," she says sarcastically. "Really looking forward to it." 

"You really have made a lot of progress today, Regina."

"You're kidding."

"No, really. You've opened up a lot more than you have in the past."

"It felt like we were all over the place."

"That's normal when one has so many issues to work through. And you have a lot on your plate. It takes a lot of courage and strength to come here and talk about everything." 

Regina sits quietly, not knowing how to take the compliment.

"Now," Archie say. "Elephant in the room. Your mother. Why did you feel the need to protect Henry from your mother?"

Regina takes a deep breath. "Her name is Cora. She is extremely powerful. She learned magic straight from the Dark One. And she makes the Evil Queen look like a kitten that has just learned to hiss and scratch."

~ A few hours later

"Hi. Sheriff Swan. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to sign Henry Mills out early."

"Oh, is he in trouble, sheriff?"

"No, I'm his mother. I just want to sign him out."

"Ok...I heard about the new custody arrangement...But you aren't the mother we have on file. So you need to get his paperwork in order. Do you have a legal agreement with Mayor Mills? I mean... Former Mayor Mills? "

"No. Do I need one?"

"Not necessarily. Ms. Mills could just add you to his list of people who have permission to sign him out. But if this change in custody is going to be permanent, or even if it's just temporary, I strongly recommend getting something in writing in case he needs medical care."

"Oh, well it's a small town. I can always call Regina if he gets sick or hurt. It's a friendly arrangement."

"That's good. Because I'm going to need to call her to verify that you can sign him out. It's just school policy if you aren't on the list." 

Emma pulls her cell phone from her pocket and says, "That's fine. Good policy. I'll call her right now."

"Actually, Sheriff. I need to call her myself at the number we have on record."

"Of course. Just call her cell... She's not at city hall."

The school secretary gives Emma a know it all look before dialing Regina's number. Emma quickly texts "incoming" to Regina as well. 

Regina is in her kitchen getting ready to boil pasta as her tomato sauce simmers. She puts the noodles back down before answering her phone. She sees a confusing text message from Emma and is then alarmed to see Henry's school name on her caller display. She ignores the text to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Mills, this is Mrs Smith at Storybrooke Elementary."

"Is Henry alright? "

"He's fine. I'm calling because Sheriff Swan is here to sign him out but she's not on his list."

"She's right there with you?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to her."

The secretary holds the phone out to Emma. "She wishes to speak with you."

Emma takes the phone while exhaling heavily. "Yo, Gina. 'Sup?"

"Why do you want to sign my son out of school?" 

"I just wanted to spend some time with him while David and Mary Margaret are out of the loft. Maybe take him shopping for a new sweater before the party tonight?"

Regina sighs and rubs her forehead. "Well... he's already had all of his academic classes before lunch, so I guess it will be alright. He just usually does most of his homework in Independent Study after lunch, so he will need extra time to complete his homework tonight."

"Ok."

"And he needs to finish it all before the party. He'll be too wound up afterwards to even look at it, let alone see it and do it." 

"Homework finished before party. Got it. Is he okay with helping in the kitchen? Chopping vegetables? That sort of thing? I'm thinking about making tacos for the potluck. Thought he might like to help."

"He's quite sufficient with proper supervision."

"Cool. So I can sign him out?"

"Yes. Just try not to make a habit of this. He's missed enough school as it is."

"Gotcha. Thanks. See ya at Granny's?"

"Yes. I'm making the lasagna for Henry right now."

"Awesome. See ya at seven. Here's the policy lady."

Emma hands the phone back to the secretary, who verifies with Regina that Emma has permission to take Henry. 

After the phone call ends, Emma asks, "Do I have to actually sign something to sign him out?"

The secretary points to a sign out sheet lying on the counter. Emma grits her teeth and fills in the required information as the secretary leaves to get Henry out of class. 

While she waits, Emma takes the opportunity to text Henry that she is signing him out. 

Henry texts back with a surprised face. Quickly followed by a 'we're not supposed to use our phone at school' warning. 

Emma's phone buzzes again with a text from Regina. 'Speak with me beforehand in the future, if you wish to take Henry out of school. There are procedures and paperwork involved. Notes need to be written in advance. Arrangements for making up missed assignments, etc'

Emma rolls her eyes and texts back 'yes madam mayor' along with an eye roll emoji.

Henry and the secretary return to the office just as Emma is putting her phone away. 

"Hi, Emma. Where are we going?"

"Hey, kid. It's a surprise. Let's act like bananas and split," she whispers. 

Emma puts her arm around Henry's shoulder as they walk down the hall and out the door of the school with Henry talking a mile a minute. "Did you have a nice long drive this morning? I read your note. Grandpa said you got caught at the sheriff's station so you couldn't make it home in time to take me to school. Did you shower at the jail? You smell like the shampoo mom washes my hair with whenever there's a lice outbreak at school. I figure jails keep lice shampoo to stop the prisoners from spreading or catching it."

Emma is flabbergasted as they reach her car. Rendered speechless, she searches for a response. "You got all that just from smelling my hair? You're a really smart kid."

Henry shrugs and they get into the car. 

Emma starts the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot. 

"So where are we going?" Henry asks. 

"I thought we'd get you some fancy duds for the party tonight."

Henry makes a disgusted face. "Clothes shopping?"

"What? You don't like shopping for clothes?"

"It's the worst. I have lots of clothes already anyway."

"You have two school uniforms and one drawer full of jeans and flannel shirts."

"I have lots of clothes at mom's house." 

Emma thinks for a minute. "Well...do you want to stop by there and pick something up? A sweater or something?"

Henry gets excited. "Could we?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she would be happy to see you." 

"I kind of felt bad not inviting her to join us last night at Granny's."

"You know what? I did, too. So I invited her to the party at Granny's tonight."

"You did?!"

Emma nods. "I sure did. She said she'd cook a lasagna for you."

"Yes! She makes the best lasagna! You have to try some!"

"Oh, I plan on it."

"Should we call her first?"

"And ruin the surprise? No way."

Henry gives Emma a conspiratorial smile. 

Emma winks back as they pull up in front of Regina's house and she parks in the same spot she had vacated hours earlier. 

Henry jumps out of the car and runs up the sidewalk calling out, "Mom! Emma says you're coming to the party!"

Emma shakes her head as she pockets her keys and follows him inside the house. She enters the kitchen to see Henry hugging his mom once again. 

"You really should lock your door," Emma says as the two pull apart. That's when the mouth watering aroma hits her. "Oh my god," she says. "What is that heavenly smell?"

"I told you! " Henry exclaims. "Wait until you taste it. Mom makes the BEST lasagna."

"I can't wait to taste it," Emma whispers. 

Regina smiles. "I can't wait to give you a taste."

Emma and Regina exchange an appreciative glance before Henry clears his throat.

"Hey, mom? Emma wanted to take me clothes shopping. Can you believe that?"

"The nerve."

"I told her I already had lots of clothes here."

"Well, you have had a bit of a growth spurt," Regina says. "I've ordered some new school uniforms for you, one size up."

"See, Emma. That's how I get new clothes. Mom gets them for me."

Emma scoffs. "You don't wanna pick out your own stuff?"

"As long as they fit and don't itch, I don't care. Mom picks out nice things."

Regina smiles at Henry like he hung the moon. "You will have to go get sized for new shoes though," she says. "Clothes can be tailored to fit but shoes... "

"You get his clothes tailored?" Emma asks incredulously. 

Regina gives her a stern look. "Sometimes."

"Is... is that a bad thing?" Henry asks. 

"Absolutely not," Regina reassures him. She shoots Emma a look, telling her to reel in the disbelieving attitude. 

"Not at all," Emma relents. "I was asked to a dance once and got a second hand dress altered for twenty bucks, so I've been there."

Henry still seems to feel confused so Regina distracts him. "Would you like to taste the sauce, Henry?"

Henry's eye grow large. "Can I?" 

"I don't know," Regina teases. "Can you?"

Henry smiles and blushes slightly. "May I?" 

Regina laughs and points to a fresh loaf of bread. "Yes, you may," she whispers.

Henry tears off a chunk of bread, dips it into the tomato sauce, and pops it into his mouth. The look on his face is pure bliss and the look on Regina's is pure admiration. 

"Okay," Emma says. "That was cute." 

Regina gives her a smile before turning back to Henry. "Does the sauce need anything?"

Henry shakes his head. "Just the rest of the lasagna. It's perfect." 

Henry tears off another chunks of bread and takes one more taste, humming in appreciation. Then he sighs and says, "That's good stuff."

Emma and Regina exchange amused looks.

"Hey, mom? Is it okay if I go upstairs and grab a sweater to wear to the party tonight? Emma wants me to dress nice for some reason."

"Nicely. And of course, honey. Everything of yours is clean and put away. Take whatever you like."

"Thanks," Henry answers on his way toward the stairs. He stops to ask, "Can I get my camera, too? To take pictures at the party?"

"Yes. It's in your closet on the top shelf. And there are some rolls of film in your desk drawer."

"Thanks, mom!" Henry yells as he's halfway up the stairs. "Taste the sauce, Emma!"

Emma laughs at his retreating from and turns around to find Regina standing very close with a sauce dipped piece of bread in her fingers. 

"Yeah, Em-ma. Taste the sauce," she teases.

Emma opens her mouth to let Regina hand feed her the morsel.

Regina teases her with the food, bringing it close to her mouth and pulling it away at the last second.

Emma laughs. "I'm not playing 'Mother May I' with you," she declares.

Regina finally places the bite onto Emma's tongue, then steps back. Emma grabs Regina's wrist to suck a bit of sauce off her thumb.

The two of them never break eye contact.

"Mmm," Emma whispers. Then, "MMM!" a little louder. "That's got a little kick to it!"

Regina smiles. "Do you like it?" 

Emma slowly nods. "I like it a lot." 

"Mom! I'm gonna grab some comics, too!"

Both women look toward the ceiling and then back at each other. 

"We probably shouldn't...," Regina says.

Emma nods and steps back. "Should not flirt. Right. Kid in the house."

They nevertheless maintain their visual connection for a few more beats. 

Regina shakes her head as if to clear her mind. "Could you help me drain this pasta?" 

"I could," Emma answers. "I could. I would. I will." 

Regina laughs and points to one of the pots on the stove. 

Emma removes her sweater and pushes up the sleeves of her snug shirt before lifting the boiling pot and carrying it over to the sink. Regina admires the visible flexing of her biceps and quickly looks away to stir the simmering sauce.

There is a colander already in the sink so Emma pours the contents into it then lifts the bowl to shake out the remaining water. She then puts the colander down beside the assembly station Regina has set up on the countertop. 

Emma watches Regina move about the kitchen with ease. Regina turns off the flame beneath the sauce and preheats the oven. She removes a bowl of ricotta cheese and some mozzarella slices from the fridge. She drops a large spoonful of sauce into a lasagna dish then spreads it around. 

Emma looks toward the stairs and clears her throat. "Lice shampoo?" She whispers. "Really?"

Regina chuckles then looks up with an amused expression. "A precautionary measure," she quips. 

"Seriously?" 

Regina proceeds to layer the sauce, noodles, and cheeses into the pan while she explains. "You were sleeping in the forest for weeks. Even though you were not exhibiting any signs of infestation... a girl can't be too careful."

Emma gives her an incredulous look. 

Regina shrugs. "Guess you'll just have to get used to my sense of humor." 

Emma looks back toward the stairs before continuing. "Well, I'm gonna need the name of that shampoo. Henry smelled it and now thinks I showered at the sheriff's station. So I'll have to buy some to keep there."

Regina looks pensive. "Did you tell him you showered there? I told you not to lie to him."

"I didn't tell him anything. He came to that conclusion on his own, I just didn't tell him any different."

"Why would he think that though?"

"I don't know? Because I was at the station this morning and Mary Margaret doesn't have that brand of shampoo?"

"Why were you at the station?"

"I planned to just stop in there so I could fix my hair and makeup before I went home. Which I did. But then you had got me thinking about who sheriffed while I was gone, the state the place must be in, and about Pinocchio. So I was going to take a quick look into all of that after I freshened up. But before I could get on it, the phone started ringing about this tackle shop guy not showing up for work. So even though it's not officially a missing person for another 24 hours, I had to go down to the docks and look around."

"Someone's missing?"

"He hadn't shown up yet when I left. His partner opened the shop, so the irate fishermen... persons... people wanting to buy bait stopped calling me. I did a well check visit at his house. The door was unlocked but lots of people around here don't lock their doors. He wasn't lying around sick or injured. No evidence of foul play. I assume he has his phone and wallet with him because they weren't on the nightstand where his partner said he keeps them. I can't do much more than that until tomorrow morning."

"And where was Henry during all of this?"

"David gave him breakfast and put him on the bus. He was fine."

Regina inhales deeply but doesn't say anything. 

Henry comes down the stairs, his backpack significantly heavier than it was when he went up. "I grabbed Space Paranoids, too. Hope that's okay."

"Of course it is, " Regina says. "Just make sure you finish your homework before you play. And don't stay up half the night reading comics."

"Okay."

Emma pulls her sweater back on and clears her throat. "I hate to taste the sauce and run, but we need to get going. Gotta go to the grocery store and buy taco ingredients."

"Well, you're in luck," Regina says. "Henry actually likes shopping for food."

Emma laughs as she pulls her hair out of her sweater. "Food shopping good. Clothes shopping bad. Got it." 

"Give him a list and a budget if you really want to see him have fun." 

Emma laughs. "Seriously."

Henry shrugs. "I like calculating costs and expenditures."

Emma mouth drops open. "I don't even know what that means."

Regina looks smug. "It's from sitting through all those town and school budget meanings," she quips, giving Henry a wink. 

Henry shrugs again. "And I get food"

~ about an hour after that

_David: What are you thinking?_

_Mary Margaret: Oh, that it's good to be back._

_David: Yeah._

_Mary Margaret: Uh-huh_

_David: And what are you really thinking?_

_Mary Margaret: Twenty-eight years is too long to wait between..._

_Henry: Hey, guess what. Taco shells were on sale._

_Emma: Apparently, tacos not a big item in the Enchanted..._

_Henry: What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon._

_Mary Margaret: The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest._

_David: And I needed to... help her... rest._

_Emma: Uh, let's-let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot because there's gonna be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight._

_Mary Margaret: (whispering) We thought you were gonna be back later._

_Emma: (whispering) Yeah, well, we weren't, so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or... (pauses) You know what? I'm...I'm gonna go make some tacos. (leaves and goes to the kitchen)_

_David: (to Mary Margaret) It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game. (They both laugh) Come on. (They get out of bed)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cultural references  
> Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard ~ song  
> The Great Lebowski ~ movie  
> Groundhog Day ~ movie  
> Mother May I ~ kids game  
> I added the Henry liking to calculate costs and expenditures comment because I couldn't for the life of me figure out why an 11 year old would be so excited about taco shells being on sale  
> Let me know if there are any typos and stuff.


	3. Orgasms and ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is upset after the things Emma said at the welcome home party.
> 
> Emma stops by to make it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ice cream appears in this chapter.

2.10 The Cricket Game missing scenes part 2 

_Emma: Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece?  
Regina: I'm fine. Thank you.  
Emma: Okay.  
Regina: Thank you.  
Emma: You just said that.  
Regina: F..For inviting me.  
Emma: Henry wanted it. I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together.  
Regina: Me, too. I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I have his room just... just waiting for him.  
Emma: Ah. I'm...I'm not sure that's best.  
Regina: Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David, at least he took care of him while you were away, like I did, during the ten years you were away the first time.  
Emma: Okay. Thanks for coming.  
Regina: No. Wait I'm sorry. I... (stops) Emma, I'm...I'm sorry. Snapping at you-I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?  
Emma: Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change, and, well, you are.  
Regina: Dr. Hopper said I was trying?  
Emma: He said you came to see him, that you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea.  
Regina: Thank you it was. I should be going.  
(Hook and Cora on a building rooftop spy on Regina walking home) Captain Hook: Well, is she broken?  
Cora: Not yet._

~ around midnight

Regina is lying in bed tossing and turning. Invasive thoughts keep permeating her mind. 

She's changed the sheets, the pillow cases, and even the duvet cover, trying to obliterate every trace of that woman. Yet every time she rolls over she can still see Emma beside her. 

She groans in frustration. Snippets of their conversation keep repeating in her head. _Henry wanted it. I'm not sure that's best. I was hesitant to invite you. Archie said. Archie said. Archie said._

Suddenly, there is a persistent knocking at the front door. 

Knowing only one person would have the audacity to come calling at this time of night, Regina practically leaps out of bed. She forgoes donning a robe over her nightgown, and hurries down the stairs barefoot. 

She yanks the door open to find Emma casually leaning against a pillar, her casserole dish in hand. 

"I brought your lasagna pan back." 

Regina tries to steady her breathing. "Thank you ever so much, Miss Swan. I had no idea what I and my three other identical dishes were going to do without it."

"Oh, you're mad mad," Emma observes. She takes a long look at Regina's state of dress, trying not to focus on the cleavage or the legs. "You were in bed?"

"Of course I was in bed. It's the middle of the night."

"Oh. I thought you were up. Your study light is still on."

Regina slowly exhales a long, steady breath. "Guess I forgot to turn off the lamp." 

"I get that you're pissed but can I come in? I feel bad about how I left things and I want to make it right."

Regina opens the door wider, motioning with her hand for Emma to enter. 

Once inside, Emma hands Regina the dish. Regina pushes the door closed with a little too much force then stalks toward the kitchen. 

Emma follows her like a puppy. 

Regina has bent over the open dishwasher, placing the pan on the bottom rack. She slams the door closed and pushes some buttons to start the wash cycle without bothering to add any soap.

"Granny already... did that," Emma says. 

"Well, I was tempted to either throw it against the wall or... nevermind. That's the best place for it." 

Emma looks around the kitchen, comparing how drastically the mood has changed since they stood in the same spot less than twelve hours earlier. 

Emma steps closer to Regina, reaching out to touch her hand but then pulling back before making contact. "I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you at the party. That we didn't talk much and when we did everything came out wrong."

Regina steps back. "Wrong? Wrong. What came out of your mouth was rancid bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

" _Henry_ wanted it? You were _hesitant_? Bullshit! You were excited, Miss Swan. Enthusiastic and exuberant. That was the most pleasurable invitation I've ever received. Then you invited me at least three more times. And the only time you mentioned Henry was to say he missed my cooking."

Emma looks down at the floor and bites her lip.

"In fact," Regina continues. "The only time you were hesitant was when mommy and daddy expressed their disapproval. I saw that little display and your reaction to it. So you can play it however you need to. If you think someone was listening to us or watching us or whatever. But I was there. I remember. 'Who the fuck cares? I want you there.' That's what you said." 

"That is what I said. And that's what I wanted."

"I wasn't expecting you to hold my hand. I was the one who asked for discretion, remember? I didn't need you to go down on me in the back booth while everyone ate Archie's cake. But I didn't expect to be ignored. And I didn't expect you to lie to me. Or to yourself."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off."

"Then why did you? Afraid mommy and daddy will be disappointed if their precious princess isn't picture perfect?"

Emma shrugs. "It's happened before."

"What?"

"I got sent away... sent back... for kissing a girl." 

"Back where?" 

"Back into the system. It was just a sweet and innocent kiss between two thirteen year olds. We weren't even making out or anything. Just a kiss. But it was on the lips and the foster mother saw. So back to the orphanage I went."

"Emma."

"I don't want your pity. I lived. I'm just letting you know where I come from. And I'm trying to explain, maybe even to myself, why I might react to certain things in certain ways."

"I see. You're afraid your parents will reject you if they find out."

"I don't know. Maybe. I just... I'm still getting used to the idea of even having parents... getting used to my roommate and to coma-guy-who-cheats-on-his-wife being my parents. Except that's not who they really are? So do I even really know them? And they're still getting used to me, too. We don't know what our boundaries are. I don't know where I fit in. And I'd really rather not throw 'by the way I'm bi and I banged your ex-stepmother' at them just yet. You know?"

"I'm not asking you to come out to them, Emma."

"I know, Regina. I know that. It was just, in that moment. The looks on their faces... just over me inviting you to a party. That one little act of defiance had them exchanging looks, having a whole conversation with their eyes. And I felt like that kid again who got caught kissing a friend and had my whole life flipped upside down."

Regina crosses her arms. "I'm going to let the friend thing slide... for the sake of the metaphor." 

"Thanks," Emma whispers. 

"You realize you just admitted a weakness to an enemy?"

"We may not be friends yet but we're not enemies anymore either."

Regina arches an eyebrow but let's the comment go. "Now that we've covered why you said what you said, let's get into what you said."

"What did I say?"

"That you didn't want Henry staying over. Is that how you really feel or did you think someone was eavesdropping?" 

"Don't Ruby and Granny have super werewolf hearing?"

Regina gives Emma an exasperated look.

Emma shrugs. "I don't know. I want you and Henry to spend time together. I really do. I think it's good for both of you. I just think Henry and I should talk about overnight visits before we decide anything. The two of you should talk about it, too. Maybe the three of us together, or even with Archie as a mediator."

Regina chuckles under her breath. "Do not get me started on Dr. Hopper. I was just beginning to calm down." 

Emma sighs. "Okay. It's just that you sent Henry away with David for a reason. Have you had time to work out all that not knowing how to love and the redemption stuff?"

"I love Henry."

"I've known that since the day we met, Regina. That's not what I'm saying. Henry told me those were your words. And you just started talking to... just started therapy. So you still have a way to go, right?"

Regina begins to visibly tremble. So much so that Emma walks over to stroke her hand and then hug her tightly. 

"I think it's really great that you're getting help, Regina. It shows how strong you are and how much you love Henry. And I'm not saying no to him sleeping over. Definitely not saying never. Just if... If sleeping over is the main dish... we're still on appetizers. We should do more of what we did today. Visits. Maybe breakfast before school. Dinner a few nights a week. Saturday brunch."

Regina nods against Emma's chest and takes a few deep breaths until the trembling subsides.

"Does that sound alright?" Emma asks.

Regina nods again then pulls back but wraps her arms around Emma's neck. "I noticed most of your suggestions are meal centric. Are you hungry, Miss Swan?" 

Emma strokes Regina's sides, hands encircling her waist. "I could eat."

Regina chuckles.

Emma looks around the kitchen. "You didn't happen to make two lasagnas today, did you?"

"No. But I have some left over sauce. Have you ever had lasagna garlic bread pizza?"

"Don't tease me, woman. That sounds amazing." 

Regina wiggles her eyebrows at Emma, then walks over to the oven and sets the temperature. Emma's eyes never leave her as she goes over to the fridge, removes a few bowls and sets them on the counter. She also grabs a cookie sheet from a cabinet and a loaf of French bread from the island. 

Emma takes off her sweater, hangs it on the back of the island chair, then sits down to watch.

"Henry likes these," Regina says as she spreads some garlic butter on both sides of a few slices of bread. Then she tops each slice with some ricotta, lasagna sauce, and shredded mozzarella. After the oven pings, she slides the cookie sheet inside and sets the timer. 

"You really just whipped that together out of nothing?" Emma says.

Regina busies herself by putting the bowls back in the fridge, putting the utensils in the sink, and wiping down the counter. "It's just pizza bread from leftovers."

"Let me feel privileged for a minute."

"I'll make you feel privileged all night, Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes begin to sparkle. "So we're good? Me and you? We're okay?"

Regina decides to tease. "I don't know. I was very upset." 

Emma catches on quickly and plays along. She walks over, returning her hands to Regina's waist. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Regina smirks, reaches up to caress Emma's cheeks, then presses down on her shoulders. 

Emma smiles as she gets on her knees and eyes the hem of Regina's short nightgown. "I like where this is going," she murmurs. 

Regina waits patiently until Emma's gaze rises to meet her eyes once more. "Now swear fealty," she commands.

Emma tries to hide an amused smile. "But I don't have a sword. Don't I need a sword if I'm gonna swear fealty?"

Regina thinks for a moment. "They say the tongue is a two-edged sword. That the tongue can weld damage as well as it can heal."

"So... my tongue is my sword?"

Regina bows her head and lifts her nightgown to expose an inch more of her thighs. 

Emma's eyes widen and she licks her lips.

"So...," Regina coos. "Swear the oath with your sword."

Emma leans forward, getting close enough to lift the hem up another inch with her nose. 

Regina cups Emma's chin with gentle fingers to elevate her eyes to meet her own. "Use your words...," she whispers. "...first." 

Emma takes a deep breath and searches her brain. "Trying to remember what Brienne said to Catelyn... okay, I got it."

Regina grabs the hem of her nightie again and widens her stance.

"I am yours, my lady," Emma vows. 

"My queen," Regina corrects.

Emma smirks. "I am yours, my queen. I will shield your back and give my life for yours... " She struggles to recall the rest when Regina lifts her hem further to reveal she's not wearing undies. "I swear it by the old gods and the new!" Emma declares vehemently. 

Regina reaches out one hand for Emma to take in hers as she smiles brightly. "I vow that you will always have a place in my... bed and at my table."

"I'm going to hold you to that bed and table thing," Emma teases. "Now you have to swear to the old gods and the new or it doesn't count."

Regina pauses. "I swear it by the old gods and the new."

Emma's smile grows. She eyes the prize before her, then looks back up to Regina's eyes. "How much time left on the pizza bread?"

Regina looks over at the timer then back down at Emma. "Four minutes."

"A challenge."

"Your first quest."

Emma caresses Regina's inner thigh, inching her way upwards until she touches moist flesh. She runs her fingers through Regina's folds a few times distributing the wetness. "You are already dripping," she whispers. "That'll save me a minute."

Regina's eyes dart from Emma's intense gaze to her mouth and back again. Her chest heaves as her breath hitches in anticipation. 

Emma lifts Regina's knee over her shoulder and has a moment of déjà vu. "Finish what I started this morning," she promises, then grabs two handfuls of ass and commences to make out with Regina's pussy. She tastes and explores every surface, delving her tongue into every nook and cranny. She alternates between sucking Regina's clit and plunging her tongue inside as deeply as she can reach. 

Regina is writhing as Emma speeds up the pattern with each rotation. She cries out as Emma sucks hard and shakes her head from side to side, then starts focusing solely on penetration. Regina begins thrusting her hips in time with Emma's pistoning tongue. 

Emma feels the faint undulations building up and doubles her efforts until Regina grabs her hair with both hands. Regina holds her in place as wave after wave of pleasure finally break, culminating in Emma hearing her name echo off the kitchen walls.

Regina slumps over a genuflecting Emma, who helps her into the nearby chair, just as the oven timer go as off. 

Emma wipes her mouth on her sleeve, slips an oven mitt onto her hand, and pulls the cookie sheet out of the oven. She punches buttons on the stove until the timer stops and the heat goes off. She gets a platter from a cabinet and a spatula from a drawer, then scoops the pizza breads onto the plate. 

She opens the fridge and spots a bottle of wine inside. "Does Pinot Noir go good with lasagna garlic pizza bread?" 

Regina thinks for a second and then nods her head. 

Emma grabs the bottle by the neck and closes the fridge with her hip. She stands in front of Regina with food and drink in hand. "Come on upstairs," she says. "We can eat in front of the fireplace and be all romantic and shit."

"I'm not looking for romance," Regina replies.

Emma contemplates this information and relents. "Then come on upstairs and fuck me. I was promised a place in your bed. Your majesty isn't going to leave her white knight hanging, is she?" 

Regina smiles, then stumbles to a cabinet, removes two wine glasses, and follows Emma up the stairs. 

~

Several hours later, Regina's bedroom is in shambles. Clothes lie discarded on the floor, covers have been kicked down so far they're barely hanging on the bed, dirty dishes and empty glasses litter the nightstands. 

Regina lies on top of Emma, cradled between her thighs, as they both try to catch their breath. 

Emma's hands roam the length of Regina's back before wrapping around her waist and holding her tightly. "Damn, I'm glad we're not related!" Emma declares. 

Regina erupts into a fit of laughter. "Some people may argue over that," she finally says as she sits up and pours herself another glass of wine. 

"Nah," Emma answers. "I did the math. Gramps was dead and buried, and you were a free agent before my parents met. That marriage was null and void long before I was even born. The only relative we share is Henry and he's a descendant, not an ancestor, so it doesn't matter." 

"Well I'm glad you feel that way."

"I mean you can't even be that much older than Mary Margaret, right? What is it? Five or six years?"

"Almost eight."

"So minus the curse, you're only eight years older than me?"

"How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Because me and Mary Margaret are the same age."

"I don't think that's how it works. How much have you had to drink?"

"Two beers at the party and two... no three glasses of wine here."

Regina gets out of bed and walks naked to the bathroom. Emma cranes her neck to watch. She returns with a glass of water and hands it to Emma along with two ibuprofen. 

"You know you're hot, right?" Emma asks as she takes the pills. 

"So you keep saying." 

Emma sets her half empty glass on the table and settles back into her pillow. "You're hot and smart and pretty and you love my son and oh my god can you ever cook! And you're great in bed and know fucking magic!" 

"Shhh! Keep your voice down."

"Why? People should know how awesome you are."

"I think I'm an acquired taste."

"Nope. You're delicious. Both physically and figur- figura - figuratively." 

"You didn't drive here, did you?"

"Nope. Bug is still parked in front of Granny's. Gonna have to do the walk of shame in yesterday's clothes to pick it up."

"I think you should walk home by the back streets and pick up the car later on your way to work."

"Why?"

"Because that's where you left it when you went home with your parents. That's where they'll think it still is when you all wake up in the morning. If you move it, they'll know you snuck out like a teenager and start asking questions."

Comprehension dawns. "Ah! See? You are smart!" 

"Get some sleep first. I won't have you wandering the streets at this hour compromised."

"You're the only one I want to compromise with... tell me about magic."

"What about it?" 

"What's it feel like?" 

Regina thinks for a moment. "It's hard to explain. It feels like power. Like winning. I don't know. Like orgasms and ice cream."

"Wow. That's...wow." Emma yawns and cuddles up beside Regina, wrapping an arm around her waist and covering her thigh with her own leg. 

Regina closes her eyes as one hand gently plays with Emma's hair. 

"I have a strap on," Emma suddenly declares. 

Regina's hand stops moving. "Okay."

"I mean, I have a harness. It's boxer briefs that have a hole for a toy... so yeah."

Regina chuckles. "I know. I saw it when I was looking for socks."

"I've never worn it though."

"I find it hard to believe you've never been with a woman. You're so good at it."

"Oh I've been with women. Just not like that. Not yet."

Regina starts playing with Emma's hair again. "I see."

"I'm just... putting it out there in case that's something... you'd want to explore."

Regina hides her smile against Emma's forehead. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Emma's eyes blink slowly a few times. "Is that birds I hear? Or is it like cartoon birds when you get hit in the head? Because I kinda feel like I got hit by a truck." 

"Those are birds. It's just after four o'clock. Get some sleep before you go home. You've got just enough time to have a good nap."

"It's... gonna be a long... ass... day..."

~

The alarm goes off at six o'clock. Regina stretches, twisting her back and neck until they pop. Emma rolls over into her stomach and pulls a pillow over her head. 

"Get up, Miss Swan."

Emma groans. "Five more minutes."

Regina slaps Emma's butt then gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she returns, Emma is softly snoring. 

Regina climbs back onto the bed and straddles Emma's ass. She begins massaging Emma's back and shoulders, concentrating on her trapezius and triceps. 

Emma slowly wakes up and pushes her ass up against Regina's pussy.

Regina grinds down, letting out a low moan.

"You are trying to get me out of bed, right?" Emma asks as she meets Regina's thrusts. 

Regina leans over low and whispers into Emma's ear. "Do I make you horny, baby?"

Emma is too far gone to even laugh. "Always... horny... for you... ," she replies.

Regina smiles and slides her hands over, around, up and down Emma's body. One cups a breast and the other zeroes in on her clit. 

"Yessss," Emma groans. She can feel Regina's weight pressing down on her, tits against her back, pussy grinding on her ass. 

Regina squeezes Emma's breast and maneuvers her fingers down further to slide inside. 

Emma's response is instantaneous. Her walls clench around Regina, grasping to get a hold of delving digits. Her senses are on overload and she's on the verge of imploding when Regina whispers in her ear, "Your queen commands you to come."

Spasms wreak havoc over Emma's body. Her back arches as her fists grip the sheets. Her hips jerk as she peaks and releases. 

Regina continues to grind against her. She lets go of Emma's breast and reaches down to stimulate her own clit as she simultaneously rubs Emma's hair-trigger-happy clit and they both climax together. 

As they try to catch their breath, Regina rolls off Emma to lie on her back. Emma lies still feeling as if she's melted into the mattress. 

"That's what I call a happy ending," Emma mumbles. 

Regina chuckles and sits up. She reaches across Emma to grab the glass of water on the nightstand and takes a rather large drink. Emma rolls over and sits back against the headboard. Regina hands her the glass and she gulps down most of the contents. 

Emma offers the glass back to Regina but she shakes her head, so Emma swallows the rest and sets the glass back down. 

"Do you believe in that stuff?" Emma asks. 

Regina reclines besides Emma, eyes closed as she brings her heart rate back under control. "In water? Yes, it's the elixir of life." 

"I mean happy endings? Fate and true love and all that." 

"I have to believe in true love. Your true love's kiss with Henry broke my curse. The Charmings broke my sleeping curse twice with it." 

"Do you think people can have true love with more than one person?"

"I hope not. Love is weakness."

"That's what your mother said to me. I think it's strength." 

Regina looks pensive, as if weighing her words carefully. "Loving someone leaves you vulnerable. If your enemies find out, they immediately target the one you love. They find a way to use them against you. It's best not to love or to not love many."

"That sounds lonely." 

"I had true love once. An enemy targeted him and then he was gone. It's a lesson I didn't need to be taught twice." 

Emma leans her head against Regina's shoulder. "What about fate? Destiny?"

"I think there's a general outline. A plan. And individual choices may take us off the path but we eventually end up where we're supposed to be." 

"So we have free will but only to a certain extent?" 

Regina sighs. "It is much too early for such intense introspection, Miss Swan. Especially without caffeine. You need to go get Henry ready for school."

Emma moves to crawl out of bed and straddles Regina's lap. "Maybe we can have a talk with Henry later about having more visits?" 

Regina cracks a hopeful grin. "I'd like that."

"We should really think about doing that mediator thing with Archie, too."

"We are not getting family counseling from the cricket." 

Emma smiles at the word family, hoping that word actually applies to their unique little unit. She tilts her head until Regina's gaze meets her own. "At least think about it?" she asks. 

Regina can only nod once, just to make Emma smile. She watches as Emma collects her clothes from the floor and disappears into the bathroom. Her thoughts switch as the door closes from admiring Emma's muscular form back to Dr. Hopper and his betrayal. 

She seethes with rage. 

~

_Dr. Hopper: Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina?  
Regina: Why should I answer you, bug?  
Dr. Hopper: Because I'm making friendly conversation.  
Regina: That you'll just repeat to anyone with an ear. You told Ms. Swan about our sessions.  
Dr. Hopper: (exhales) I was simply trying to help you.  
Regina: By betraying my trust?  
Dr. Hopper: I-I mentioned only that you had come to see me as an example of your commitment to change.  
Regina: I came to you in confidence. How am I supposed to prove to people I've changed when you're there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past?  
Dr. Hopper: I said nothing specific. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality. (Ruby is seen jogging in the distance)  
Regina: Doctor? Doctor? Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse? (Ruby reaches them)  
Ruby: Hey. Is everything okay here?  
Regina: Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk. (Ruby leaves)  
Dr. Hopper: I can be trusted. I assure you.  
Regina: You're lucky I've changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is under the impression that Regina has only visited Archie once, that day, after she suggested it the night before. 
> 
> If you want to try the lasagna garlic bread pizza, fresh or frozen, toast the bread first. I was on a time constraint here.
> 
> Game of Thrones reference. I checked the air dates and timeline dates. Emma could have seen it by the time Henry turned 11. 
> 
> Austin Powers quote quoted.


	4. The Day the Cricket "Died"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series of events after Regina's argument with Archie until his body is discovered the next morning. 
> 
> She has the perfect alibi except for that unfortunate window of opportunity.

The cricket game missing scenes part 3  
  
_Regina: Glad to see the sheriff's station's now a family business. Why am I here?  
Emma: You know why you're here. Because of Archie.  
Regina: Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?  
David: It is if you go to their office later that night and kill 'em.  
Regina: Archie's dead?  
David: Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night.  
Regina: Then she's lying. I was home all evening._

~ the day before ~

_Dr. Hopper: Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina?  
Regina: Why should I answer you, bug?  
Dr. Hopper: Because I'm making friendly conversation.  
Regina: That you'll just repeat to anyone with an ear. You told Ms. Swan about our sessions.  
Dr. Hopper: (exhales) I was simply trying to help you.  
Regina: By betraying my trust?  
Dr. Hopper: I-I mentioned only that you had come to see me as an example of your commitment to change.  
Regina: I came to you in confidence. How am I supposed to prove to people I've changed when you're there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past?  
Dr. Hopper: I said nothing specific. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality. (Ruby is seen jogging in the distance)  
Regina: Doctor? Doctor? Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse? (Ruby reaches them)  
Ruby: Hey. Is everything okay here?  
Regina: Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk. (Ruby leaves)  
Dr. Hopper: I can be trusted. I assure you.  
Regina: You're lucky I've changed._

~ 

Regina walks away from Archie feeling slightly better for having told him off. And just a little bit guilty because she knows he didn't mean any harm. 

She makes a plan to call him the next day to set up another session. She is curious to see if helping Emma learn about magic could count as her continuing education. 

Maybe she'll bake him an apple pie as a peace offering. Definitely not an apology. Never apologise for demanding respect. 

Or is it too soon for apple baked goods? And so soon after an argument? No. Perhaps a nice store bought cheesecake? Maybe a carrot cake for the cricket? 

She wonders what kind of cake he had brought to the party last night. She should bring him a different kind than that. She can ask Emma later. 

Just as her thoughts turn to Emma, her phone rings, displaying Emma's image. She's holding up two fingers forming the letter V. Is it V for Victory or the symbol for peace? The woman is a jumble of confusion and conundrums. She accepts the call.

"Hello?"

"Are you dressed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not in the mood for phone sex right now, Miss Swan."

Emma chokes and coughs on whatever food item she is stuffing into her face before she whsipers, "Right now? Didn't know it was an option but good to know."

Regina rolls her eyes as she reaches her car. "What do you want, Miss Swan?"

"Can you come wait with Henry for the bus?"

"Of course I can. But why do you need me to?"

"Okay, here's the thing. The guy who owns the bait and tackle shop has officially been missing for 24 hours now. David is down at the wharf trying to organize a search party and Mary Margaret wanted to search the woods before they got trampled because she's a good tracker. She said to get Ruby to help out there too because she's an excellent tracker as well but we can't get a hold of her."

Regina looks in the direction that Ruby had jogged off, then looks around for David. She doesn't see either one, so she starts her car and pulls out. 

"So you're heading down to the waterfront, too?"

"Actually, Henry had the bright idea to make a TV announcement, asking people to call if they've seen the guy or know of his whereabouts. So I called Good Morning Storybrooke to see if they could do a segment and they want me to come down right now and film it myself. So I'm going there first. Then to the fisherman's wharf."

"Hmmm," Regina contemplates. "You should wear your uniform."

"Definitely not," Emma protests. "Everyone knows who I am anyway."

Regina hums again but does not comment. "Where are you now?"

"We're just leaving the apartment."

"I can be there in less than two minutes."

"Cool. Meet us out front? He's had a poptart but you have time to get him something at Granny's if you think he needs eggs or bacon or something."

"Pancakes," Henry yells in the background.

"Henry votes for pancakes," Emma says.

"Then Henry shall have pancakes," Regina replies as she pulls up in front of Mary Margaret's apartment building and hangs up her phone.

Emma waves at her as she gets out of the car. "Talking while driving will get you a ticket around here," she teases.

"I know someone who can get me out of it," Regina jabs right back.

Emma smiles like she wants to say more but Henry says hello and she remembers where they are and who is watching. 

"Thank you so much for doing this, Regina. I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all. Call me if the search runs long and you need me to pick up Henry after school."

Emma ruffles Henry's hair and smiles at Regina. "I'll keep that in mind," she says. "See ya later, kid."

"Bye, Emma."

Emma gets into her car just as Regina puts her arm around Henry's shoulders. She spots Henry's camera in the passenger seat, picks it up, and gets back out of the car. 

"Hey, guys! There's one more picture left. Pose for me and I'll drop the roll off to be developed."

Regina and Henry both turn to face Emma. Regina stands behind Henry, wraps her arms around him, and rests her chin on his head. Henry holds onto Regina's hands.

Emma clicks the button and smiles. "Sun came out for that one," she says, looking up at the mostly cloudy sky. "See ya, later." She smiles and gets back into the car and drives off around the corner. 

"Does she even know where Good Morning Storybrooke HQ is?" Henry asks as they begin walking toward Granny's. 

Regina laughs. "She'll find it."

Henry laughs like that's the funniest thing he's ever heard. "It sure would be nice to watch her film the segment though, wouldn't it?" He asks.

Regina sighs as they turn at the outdoor tables. "Well, if someone hadn't been signed out early yesterday or skipped his morning classes not too long ago, I may have let you."

Henry groans. 

"I'll watch and tape it for you," Regina promises. 

"Yes!"

~

Regina spends the morning at home watching Good Morning Storybrooke and waiting for Emma's segment to air so she can tape it. For Henry. It is almost at the end of the two hour program when she finally sees Emma's face.

She admires the snug fit of Emma's shirt that accentuates her strong arms. Also the way Emma keeps hooking her thumbs into her back pockets as she speaks, which only draws attention to her flat abs and to the badge on her hip. 

Regina gets so distracted by the visual that she almost misses what Emma is saying and the questions that are being asked. She nearly chokes on her cider when the host asks if there is any truth to the rumor that the fisherman has fallen victim to a knucker. 

"I'm sorry, a what?" Emma asks.

"A knucker," the host repeats, fully expecting Emma to know what that is.

Emma covers quite well. "There is no evidence to support that. There is no evidence of any attack or any crime whatsoever. This is simply a search for answers or for the man himself. He isn't in any trouble with the law. It is perfectly legal for an adult to leave town without telling anyone, if that's what he's done. His friends and co-workers just want to make sure he's alright, that he isn't lying hurt somewhere or in need of help."

Regina is impressed by Emma's quick thinking, then the host hits her with another zinger. "Is there any connection between the disappearance of this man and Pinocchio?"

Emma pauses for a second. "We will certainly investigate that angle."

"Why weren't these same measures taken when Pinocchio disappeared?"

"Well... I was... Out of town when that happened. I understand it was a very confusing time. Also August Booth came to our city as a visitor and as someone who knows his way around outside city limits. But since he has family in the area, we will certainly be keeping an eye out for him as well. We will be setting up a tip line for anyone to call and leave a message concerning either man. We are asking for any information from the night before last, between the hours of 11pm when the fisherman was last seen and 5am when he failed to open his tackle shop, or if anyone has spoken with him in the last 48 hours. No tip is too small. We are also organizing a search party down at the waterfront, as well as the entire perimeter of the border. We are asking for volunteers to come down to the fisherman's wharf right now to sign up."

It's a few minutes after the segment ends that Regina receives a text asking "What the fuck is a knucker?" She realizes the interview was broadcast live. 

She quickly texts back "Water dragon." 

A "thx" comes back that Regina assumes is an abbreviation for appreciation. 

When no more messages come through, Regina drives out to the cemetery to read a few books she keeps in her vault. She researches magic that can resist heart removal. 

The only thing she can find is a protection spell. But the only person Emma and Mary Margaret met in the Enchanted Forest who was powerful enough to cast it was her mother. And that seems counterproductive. 

She tamps down the urge to look into Saviors and True Love. There must be an answer behind the powerful tingling sensation she and Emma both felt when they first touched. Was it her mother's residual magic or perhaps remnants of the portal or of the waters of Lake Nostos? Or was it something else altogether? She just can't go there yet even realizing she needs to sooner rather than later. 

Knowing she doesn't get cell service down in the vault, Regina hurries back home just in case Emma needs her to pick up Henry after school. 

Emma does indeed need Regina to pick up Henry after school. And by the time Mary Margaret pulls up out front and honks to pick him up, it is well after six o'clock. 

Henry's homework is complete, his backpack is full of leftovers, and they finished a full viewing of A New Hope and half of The Empire Strikes Back. They also watched Emma's interview several times and Regina answered dozens of questions. 

She gives Emma a call about her choice of people to pick up Henry.

"Sorry. David is still helping with the search. Mary Margaret is supposed to order a lot of food at Granny's for the volunteers after we stop the search. But I have to go down to the station and fill out all these reports tonight. Hopefully I'll get home in time to tuck him in before he goes to sleep."

Regina feels a little sorry for Emma and a lot sorry for Henry. All that time spent with Snow White. 

As she is hanging up her phone, the doorbell rings and it is the former royal dressmaker who is now the manager at the clothing store that supplies Storybrooke schools with their uniforms. 

"Ma'am. Sorry to call so late. But I wanted to get these delivered as soon as they were ready."

Regina accepts the tightly bound package and spends the rest of the evening washing, drying, and pressing Henry's new uniforms. 

Emma calls to say they've called off the search due to darkness when it is well past Henry's bedtime. Regina tells her to bring the reports to her house and she can finish them there, she needs to pick up Henry's uniforms anyway. Emma doesn't take much convincing.

Regina meets her at the driveway and beckons her to park inside the garage. She follows Emma through the large doorway and pushes the button to bring the door down. She leads Emma by the hand to the back door and lets her see the passcode on the security monitor. 

"Henry kept losing his key," she says and Emma recognizes Henry's birthday as she types in the numbers. 

"So you do lock your doors?"

Regina shrugs. "Even the angry mob knocked." 

She then leads Emma up the backstairs and into a guest bedroom. She flips on the light and points toward a desk in the corner. "You can do your reports in here," she says, then disappears just as Emma removes her jacket and throws her paperwork down on the desk.

She returns quickly enough with a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. 

Emma nearly confesses her love right then and there but settles on "You are a goddess among mere mortals!" She actually believes that was safer. 

After Emma eats, Regina sorts through the grid map and list of volunteers, helping to finish up the reports. And when Emma's eyes begin to droop, she marches Emma to her room, leaving all of the paperwork behind in the darkened guestroom. 

She sits Emma down on her bed and begins unlacing her boots. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emma asks.

"I don't know. I just wanted to say thank you for calling me when you needed help with Henry."

"Oh," Emma says while yawning. "I just wanna say I didn't do that just cause we're sleeping together. I woulda called even if we weren't."

Regina smiles. "That's good. I'm not sleeping with you just to spend time with Henry either."

"Okay. Good. We said no strings and that is definitely not a string. I wouldn't do that."

Regina nods and Emma's head hits the pillow. She's out before Regina can get her second boot off. 

~

When Emma wakes up, Regina is sitting at her vanity combing out her wet hair. She's wearing purple panties and only purple panties.

"Am I dead?" Emma asks. "Is this heaven." 

Regina jumps slightly but covers with a laugh. 

"How long was I out?"

Regina looks at the clock and says, "A couple of hours." 

Emma apologizes profusely but Regina waves her off. She walks over and straddles Emma's prone form. 

"The next time there's a big story," she begins, motioning for Emma to sit up so she can remove her shirt. "You tell the people at Good Morning Storybrooke to send a camera crew to you."

"Really?" Emma asks as Regina removes her bra.

Regina nods as she unbuckles, unsnaps and unzips Emma's pants with deft fingers. She then traces the outline of the star on Emma's badge.

"You are the sheriff and your time is valuable."

"Okay," Emma croaks.

Regina tugs Emma's waistband down passed her hips and moves to the side so she can slide the jeans down muscular legs. 

Emma takes the opportunity to caress Regina's waist and backside.

Once Emma is naked, Regina resumes her straddling and takes Emma's hands into her own, to keep them both from fondling each other. 

"Because you catered to their schedule instead of them catering to yours, it cost you precious time with Henry, caused you to get a late start on your search, and threw off the timing of your whole day."

Emma playfully struggles to loosen her hands so she can grab onto Regina, until Regina leans forward, pinning their hands on the pillow beside Emma's head. 

"Demand respect, Emma. The people will not give it to you freely."

Emma smiles and looks at Regina's lips. "Yeah, okay," she says as she flips them both over until she has Regina pinned to the bed. 

Regina smiles back and lifts her hips, thrusting her center against Emma's.

Emma moans as she grinds back, her eyes falling once again to Regina's lips. 

They both move forward simultaneously, kissing each other for the first time. 

The kiss grows in length and intensity, steadily progressing to a full make out session. They continue to grind. Emma releases one of Regina's hands and they each reach down, gently probing the other until they are both writhing. 

Their kisses eventually grow sloppy and out of sync as they bring each other to orgasm.

Emma collapses on top of Regina, hugging her for a few minutes. 

Regina gently flips them over until she is back on top. 

She kisses Emma's sleepy lips once more then moves down her body. She kisses her neck and shoulders, licks circles around her nipples and the fading hickeys from their first night together. She kisses a trail down Emma's abs, easing her way further south until she licks Emma's pussy from back to front. 

She takes a moment to suck in the flesh at the juncture between thigh and groin, making Emma buck, marking her once more and more intimately. 

She then peppers Emma's pussy with kisses before digging in to devour her. 

Emma is gyrating against Regina's face. She struggles with where to put her hands, and settles on clutching the sheets as she plants her feet firmly against the mattress. 

Regina slips two fingers inside as she continues to lick and suck and lick some more. 

Emma peaks with a three octave "Fuck!" exclamation. 

Regina beams with pride. She kisses her way back up Emma's body, finishing with one more long and enduring kiss to Emma's lips. 

She turns off the light, pulls up the covers, and lets Emma sleep.

~ 

Hook watches as Regina's bedroom light is extinguished. He takes a long swig from his flask, just as Cora returns from her mysterious excursion. 

"Has there been any change?" She asks.

"There have been no comings and goings since you left and I believe she just retired for the night." He points to the darkened windows that had been lit up when Cora had departed in her Regina disguise. Hook wonders what crime she committed in her daughter's name but decides the less he knows, the better for him. 

"Excellent," Cora whispers. "I think it's safe to return to the ship now. The fun won't begin until morning."

"Oh, we could have plenty of fun between now and then," Hook counters.

"That would be... acceptable," Cora answers with a smile. "Shall we?"

Hook extends his arm and Cora takes it. She waves her hand and they disapper, reappearing seconds later in the captain's cabin. 

~ 

The alarm goes off at three o'clock and Emma groans.

"What the fuck?"

Regina turns off the beeping and rolls toward Emma. "You need to go home, sleep in your bed, and be there when Henry wakes up in the morning."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. He misses you. He has a lot of questions that he wants to ask you but hasn't really had the chance to ask yet."

Emma whines and kicks her legs but begins to sit up anyway. "You're right," she whispers as she pulls her panties from her inside out pants. "I've spent more time here than I have at home." 

Regina watches her dress. It's like a strip tease in reverse. 

"Still can't believe you're kicking me out of bed," Emma wimpers.

"Get used to it. Henry out ranks you."

Emma smiles because she feels the same way. Henry should always come first and she lost sight of that for a few days. 

"We should probably put a lid on the overnight thing," Emma says.

"Or at least space them further apart," Regina reasons. 

"Three nights in a row was a bit much, wasn't it?"

Regina doesn't answer but gets up and slips into her robe. "You get your paperwork together and I'll get Henry's uniforms."

They go their separate ways then meet again in the hallway outside the guestroom. Regina leads the way down the backstairs and out the back door, quickly ushering Emma through the breezeway and into the garage. 

Emma opens her car door, tossing her reports into the passenger seat. She spots something she had forgotten to give to Regina earlier. 

"Oh, hey. This is for you," she says. It's a framed copy of the picture she had snapped that morning of Regina and Henry togther. 

Regina almost cries out when she sees it. She drops the uniforms onto the hood of the car and snatches up the picture. "You had time to do this?"

"I dropped the film off after the interview because I thought I could use the camera if we found any evidence during the search... And I needed more film... so I bought a few frames while I was there.. I picked up the pictures when I took a lunch break. And this one is for you."

Regina surprises Emma by kissing her right on the mouth.

Emma takes full advantage and pulls Regina close, extending their kiss until it melts into a hug.

"Thank you," Regina whispers.

"Thank you," Emma says. 

Regina steps back, hugging the picture to her chest. Emma scoops up the uniforms and lays them over the passenger seat.

"Where do I tell them I got the uniforms?"

"Just say you got them. You managed to get film developed... so you ran another errand. The less details, the better."

"Right," Emma says as she sits down and closes the car door. 

Regina presses the button to raise the garage door. They exchange one long, lingering look before Emma backs out and down the driveway and turns onto the street. 

Regina closes the door and hurries back upstairs to her bed with her new picture. 

Emma stops at a red light and flips her sun visor down to look at the picture she has clipped there. She had snapped the picture at the party of Regina and Henry. They both look so happy. She traces their faces with a gentle fingertip and when the light turns green, flips the visor back up. 

She has a copy framed for Henry's desk.

~ 

_Henry: So, what was it like—over there?  
Emma: Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And...more..ogres?  
Henry: Awesome.  
Emma: Kid, we gotta work on your sense of awesome. Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus.  
Henry: It's okay. I can go on my own.  
Emma: I know that you can, that doesn't mean that you should.  
Henry: David let me.  
Emma: Well, I'm not David.  
Henry: You used to let me.  
Emma: Well, I am not me. I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do, and I'm doing it.  
Henry: Hey, Pongo. (Pongo continues to bark) It's okay.  
Emma: Where's Archie? (Ruby rushes out from the Diner to Pongo)  
Ruby: Emma! Something's wrong.  
Emma: How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing. You know what? 11 is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later.  
Henry: Okay.  
(Henry leaves. Pongo runs off. Ruby and Emma follow him to Dr. Hopper's office.)  
Emma: Archie? (knocks on the door) Archie? (opens door) Oh, hell.  
Ruby: What? What is it?  
Emma: Archie.  
Ruby: No. No.  
Emma: Who would do this?  
Ruby: I think I know.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the episode remains canon compliant


	5. Emma and Regina's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cricket Game missing scenes, part 4

OUTSIDE GRANNY'S DINER - approx. 8:00 AM

_Henry: Hey, Pongo. (Pongo continues to bark) It's okay.  
Emma: Where's Archie? (Ruby rushes out from the Diner to Pongo)  
Ruby: Emma! Something's wrong.  
Emma: How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing. You know what? 11 is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later.  
Henry: Okay.  
(Henry leaves. Pongo runs off. Ruby and Emma follow him to Dr. Hopper's office.)  
Emma: Archie? (knocks on the door) Archie? (opens door) Oh, hell.  
Ruby: What? What is it?  
Emma: Archie.  
Ruby: No. No.  
Emma: Who would do this?  
Ruby: I think I know._

~

Emma's first instinct is to punch Ruby in her lying mouth. Regina has changed. Why is Ruby saying all these ridiculous things about her? 

So she got into an argument with Archie yesterday? Big deal! She argues with lots of people. And poor Archie is dead today? Coincidence! 

When Ruby claims she saw Regina going into Archie's office last night, Emma wants to scream that she was sleeping beside Regina when that happened. But Regina asked her for discretion, so she decides to respect that for now.

Besides, the absurd accusation won't stand up anyway. She knows Regina never left the house. She just feels it in her gut. 

Emma has denied it for a long time, but she can sense it under her skin whenever Regina is around. She doesn't know what it is. Not really? Or maybe she does? She just isn't ready to admit what it is. 

She's always felt it on a certain level. Faintly. At first, she thought it was anger. Then attraction. Then anger at being attracted. But it has become more pronounced, more prominent since they started sleeping together. 

Emma can't explain why. There is just some sort of connection whenever Regina is near. She even feels it when she's sleeping at Regina's, and she doesn't feel it when she sleeps at the loft. She never lost that feeling last night until she went home at 3am. 

Ruby can't even pinpoint what time it was when she supposedly saw Regina. Sometime after all the search party volunteers left Granny's? She isn't sure if it was 10:00 or 10:30. 

And Emma isn't sure what time she fell asleep or when she woke up. She just knows Regina was home the whole time, so it doesn't matter. 

But if she shares this information, that she is sleeping with Regina and that she can confirm her alibi for the night before, she'll also confirm her bias and have to recuse herself from the investigation. And she can't not be a part of this investigation. She has to clear Regina's name. 

She has no idea why Ruby is lying. Why would Snow White's best friend lie about the "evil" queen? Seriously? Emma wonders if she knows Ruby at all. Is she really even Ruby? Or is she Red? Someone she doesn't even know? This has to be some sort of set up.

So she'll humor Ruby Red, Snow White and Prince Charming. She'll call Regina to come down to the sheriff's station to answer a few questions, clear up this ridiculous lie, then she'll get on with the real investigation. 

~ 

Regina is busy in her bedroom. She's just had a bath and is choosing her outfit for the day. She is laying out potential combinations of dresses and jackets onto the crisp and clean, freshly made bed. 

She has narrowed down her choice between a gray dress with a black jacket and a black dress with a burgundy jacket. She is leaning more toward the little black dress. The hem line is a little higher than she normally wears, the neckline just a little bit more revealing. But both are still tasteful, not at all what she would consider trashy.

When her phone rings and displays Emma's peace-wielding picture, she smiles. 

"Good morning, Miss Swan," she purrs into the phone. "I trust you slept well?"

Emma sighs heavily on the other end of the line, causing Regina to pause. 

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Regina, I need you to come down to the station. Answer a few questions."

"Questions about what?"

"I'd rather not say over the phone."

"Sounds serious."

"It's just... a crime has been committed and you need to come down here and clear your name."

Regina smiles as she remembers the day before, when Emma had teased her about talking on the phone while driving. "A crime you say?" She asks with feigned concern as she hangs the gray dress back in the closet, deciding on the black dress ensemble. 

"Yeah," Emma answers while Regina moves to her lingerie chest to choose her underwear. "It shouldn't take very long. Just need to straighten out a few details."

"I don't know," Regina teases as she selects a matching black satin bra and panty set. "I'm pretty busy today. I have bedsheets to wash and I was going to bake a cake." 

The sheets are already in the dryer and the cake is in the oven but Emma doesn't need to know that.

Emma chuckles. "You'll have plenty of time for laundry and baking. I just really need you to clear this up."

Regina lays a pair of black thigh high stockings onto the bed with the rest of her outfit. "Well, if you have a need, sheriff..." she taunts. "Of course I'll come."

Emma sounds relieved when she says thank you. 

"You'll see me within the hour." Regina smirks as she hangs up without saying goodbye. 

Is this a booty call? Regina wonders. Is Emma going to do the whole bad cop thing? Frisk her? Use handcuffs? Do a cavity probe? 

Regina's curiosity is piqued as she remembers Emma's strap on confession. Could the sheriff be wanting to fulfill her lack of experience along with role playing? 

Why not? Regina decides. She goes to her nightstand, withdraws a cloth bag from the bottom drawer and slips it into her purse. She'll indulge Emma's initiative but she'll be damned if she allows an unfamiliar "night stick" inside her. 

Hygiene is important and a girl has her preferences. 

~

STORYBROOKE SHERIFF'S STATION - 9:30 AM

_Regina: Glad to see the sheriff's station's now a family business. Why am I here?  
(Mary Margaret appears behind the glass. Forlorn. She watches from outside.) Emma: You know why you're here. Because of Archie.  
Regina: Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?  
David: It is if you go to their office later that night and kill 'em.  
Regina: (completely shocked) Archie's dead?  
David: Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night.  
Regina: Then she's lying. I was home all evening. (to Emma) After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And if I did, and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you "caught" me shows sloppiness.  
David: You've been caught before. Come on, Emma. Who do you think is lying Ruby or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?_

~

The interrogation confirms Emma's belief that Regina is innocent. Even her lie detector confirms that Regina had no idea Archie was dead. 

The look in Regina's eyes when she turned to her and said "I was home all evening" almost had Emma saying "Yes she was and I was with her!" 

But Regina would have said that herself if she wanted to reveal the truth. The fact that she didn't say anything tells Emma to remain silent about it. 

Regina's day has gone in a completely different direction than she had planned. 

She fumes as Emma and her father leave the room. She knows they're all on the other side of that one-way mirror discussing her. 

She hopes Emma is fighting for her. She certainly knows where Snow and Charming stand. But Emma is one of only three people in this town who believes she can change. 

Emma, Henry, and Archie. Her triad of support. 

Except now Archie is dead. Had been lying dead and alone all night, she supposes. An angry mob would have kicked her door in during the night if anyone other than Emma had found him. 

One leg of her tripod is gone now. She only has Emma and Henry left. But she can still stand on two legs. She hopes so anyway. 

She fights back tears. For Archie as well as for herself.

She wonders if Pongo is okay. 

~

SHERIFF'S STATION - OUTSIDE OF THE INTERROGATION ROOM - 10:00 AM

_Mary Margaret: So what do we do with her now?  
David: Lock her up.  
Emma: We can't lock her up, because she didn't do it.  
David: You really believe her?  
Emma: I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know.  
Mary Margaret: Emma, I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but...  
Emma: I know what I saw. Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her.  
David: With all due respect, you don't know her like we do.  
Emma: Maybe that's the problem. I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen, but here, she's Regina. And I'm still the sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty.  
Mary Margaret: So...uh, what do you suggest we do?  
Emma: Let her go.  
David: Emma, she...  
Emma: We let her go, and then we find the truth._

~

It takes some convincing, but Emma's "parents" finally agree that Regina can go. As if they have some authority over how she runs her own sheriff department. 

Emma hopes that her saying she "knows" Regina seeped into their cerebellums and that on some subliminal level they know what she meant. 

She vows to find the truth and she will find it. Regina did not do this and she needs to nip this theory in the bud before Henry gets out of school and hears about it. 

She will not have Henry doubting his mother again. Not after all this time when they've finally reached a good place. 

She watches as David and Mary Margaret slip off into a corner to whisper between themselves. Then she walks back towards the interrogation room to tell Regina that she can go home. She flips off the audio recording switch and closes the door. 

She walks over to the table and sits down on it once more, only this time she sits closer to Regina. She leans in and speaks low, making sure her parents cannot hear what she has to say. 

"Just say the word, Regina, and I will confirm your alibi. The only reason I haven't yet is because it's a bullshit accusation that has a snowball's chance in hell of sticking. Plus you asked me to be discrete and I'm not about to blab one of your secrets."

Regina's shoulder drop in relief. All tension melts away with the reassurance that Emma knows she's innocent. She wants to kiss Emma so badly. 

"Also," Emma continues. "In this land, a prior sexual relationship with a suspect requires an investigator to recuse themself from the case. I'm also worried those two will pull some enchanted forest royalty rank on me and kick me off anyway. And they both want you locked up. So I need to be on this investigation to prove you're innocence." 

Regina smiles up at Emma. Swearing fealty had been all fun and games the other night but in that moment she feels like Emma really is her white knight. 

Regina grins with a conspiratorial glint in her eyes. "As much as I would love to see the look on Snow White's face if she were to find out about us, I still do not want Henry to know. Maybe in the future if we become... more than what we are... "

Emma arches an eyebrow. "More than fuck buddies?"

Regina tilts her head and smiles, as if the idea is one she's thought about before and it intrigues her. "But my little boy does not need to know about this arrangement we have now. So thank you for remaining quiet."

Emma nods and knowing her back blocks Mary Margaret and David's view of Regina, she picks up one of Regina's hands and holds it in her own. "I will find out the truth. I promise I will make this whole thing go away."

Regina resists the urge to jump into Emma's lap, so she just squeezes her hand. "My sweet Emma," she whispers. "I know you'll find the truth. But you can't make Archie's death go away."

"I would if I could." 

"Of that, I have no doubt."

Emma takes a risk and lifts Regina's hand to her lips. "Go home. Go finish your laundry and put the icing on that cake you already baked. I'll figure this out."

Regina's heart speeds up. Emma Swan is definitely her knight in shining armor.

~ 

OFFICE OF DR. ARCHIBALD HOPPER - 11:10 AM

_David: (opens a file) Ah. Regina's file... it's empty.  
Mary Margaret: So she did it. She killed the kindest soul in this town, a man who only cared about helping.  
Emma: I promise we'll find whoever really did this.  
David: Isn't it time you admit we already have? Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now her file is empty. That's...that's a lot of evidence.  
Emma: Maybe that's the point.  
David: What do you mean?  
Emma: Well, I don't know how it is in fairy tale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence. But this has been way too easy, unless someone wants us to find evidence.  
Mary Margaret: So you think she was framed?  
Emma: Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town.  
David: Who would want to frame her?  
Mary Margaret: That's a long list, present company included.  
Emma: Yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want._

~

The sloppiest of all frame jobs is all Emma can think. This isn't a trail of evidence toward Regina's guilt, it's an obvious trail of breadcrumbs screaming set up.

Someone has it out for Regina and who has a bigger grudge against her than Gold? 

Emma doesn't know a whole lot about Belle. Just that Regina's curse had kept her separated from Gold and that was why he'd sent the wraith to kill her. And well... Regina is still alive. 

As they make their way to the pawn shop, she takes a second to appreciate Mary Margaret and David at least considering that Regina is innocent. She knows that is a stretch for them, but they're doing it for her and it means a lot. 

She isn't looking forward to this confrontation. The last time she spoke to Gold, he told her she was powerful. That she was the product of true love and that she had magic. 

She has done absolutely nothing with this information except hide it from everyone including herself. She did try to tell Regina in an attempt to get a second opinion. And she gets the feeling that Regina suspects the same but is in as much denial about it as she is. 

She braces herself for the fight of her life as she pushes the door open.

~ 

MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP - 11:30 AM 

_Mr. Gold: Oh, well, that looks delicious. Thank you very much, Belle. (Door bell jingles. Emma, Mary Margaret and David enter) Ah. Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother's chin, Ms. Swan.  
Emma: We know that you killed him.  
Mr. Gold: And your father's tact.  
Belle French: Someone's dead?  
Emma: Dr. Hopper.  
Mr. Gold: Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?  
Emma: Because all the evidence points to Regina.  
Belle French: And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?  
Emma: It's a frame job.  
Mary Margaret: It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her.  
Mr. Gold: (smiles) Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie, but this time, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you. It wasn't me.  
David: Why should we believe you?  
Mr. Gold: Because I can prove it. Ask the witness.  
Emma: No one was there.  
Mr. Gold: Well, that's not strictly true, now is it?_

~ 

Deflecting, stall tactic is all Emma can think as they all stand around waiting for David to return from his mystery quest. 

Belle seems nice. She even offers Emma and Mary Margaret a bit a food to Mr. Gold's amazement. They both decline of course but Emma starts thinking about the grilled cheese she ate the night before. 

She gets out her phone to shoot Regina a quick text: Questioning another suspect. Make a list of all the people who may want to frame you. Talk later.

Regina lets her phone vibrate without picking it up. She pours herself another cider then walks into the kitchen, eyeballing the carrot cake on the counter. 

It was supposed to be for Archie. A peace offering. She supposes she can give it to Marco. Isn't it a custom among the peasants to bring others food when they have a death in the family?

Would Marco even accept food from her? She can't remember if he ate any of her lasagna. She actually can't remember if he was even at the party. 

She doubts anyone will ever accept food from her ever again. Not after they find out she's been questioned for Archie's death. 

She puts her faith in Emma, hoping against hope that she finds out who really killed Archie. And she vows to severely hurt that person. 

She resists the urge to throw the cake into the trash and goes back to her study. She flips her phone over to read the text. 

She walks over to her desk, grabs pen and paper, and sits down to compose a list. 

~

MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP - 12:00 PM 

_(David enters with Pongo on a leash) Mr. Gold: Hey, boy. Good boy. Good boy. Good boy.  
Belle French: I, uh, I didn't know you were such a dog person.  
Mr. Gold: Well, a long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two.  
Emma: That's fascinating. But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo gonna tell us anything?  
Mr. Gold: Through magic, of course. It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to... extract his memories.  
David: Extract?  
Mr. Gold: You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing.  
Emma: Why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?  
Mr. Gold: Because I'm not gonna be the one using magic. You are.  
Emma: Me? How?  
Mr. Gold: (walks towards a wooden cabinet) You have it within you. Told me so yourself. (to Mary Margaret) You witnessed it, didn't you?  
Mary Margaret: Emma, you don't have to do this.  
Emma: If it tells us something about Archie's death, so be it. (Mr. Gold removes something from the cabinet in the background)  
Mr. Gold: Now... (shows her an object) do you know what this is?  
Emma: A dreamcatcher.  
Mr. Gold: Well... it's capable of catching so much more.  
Belle French: What is that?  
Mr. Gold: Memories. Now Ms. Swan...you show us how.  
Emma: How? It's just a jumble.  
Mr. Gold: Will it. Will it, and we shall all see.  
Emma: I can't.  
Mr. Gold: Yes, you can.  
David: Emma... You're doing it.  
Emma: Regina.  
Mary Margaret: No!  
Emma: You were right all along.  
David: I'm sorry, Emma._

~

Emma has an almost visceral reaction to the dreamcatcher. She hasn't seen one since before Henry was born and it didn't really bode well in her memory. 

And she hates Gold for acknowledging her secret and practically forcing her to use it in front of everyone. But she does. For the truth about Archie and the truth about Regina, she swallows that apprehension and tries to focus on the magical task. 

She keeps thinking orgasms and ice cream. Magic feels like orgasms and ice cream. That's what Regina said. And in the beginning it does. 

The first visual of Regina wearing yesterday's clothes causes Emma's groin to clench. But the gut reaction quickly turns to revulsion when she sees the attack. 

She feels physically ill as she drops the dreamcatcher. This can't be happening! How is this possible? Regina really killed Archie? 

Did Regina plan the whole thing? Invite her over to establish an alibi, then drug her food so she could slip out while Emma was passed out? 

How could Regina go and kill Archie, then come home, take a shower as if nothing had happened, and make love to her? 

Maybe it wasn't love but it was more than a fuck. It was sweet and tender. They had kissed for the first time. Now that beautiful memory is tainted and Emma feels like she's going to vomit. 

Her anger boils over and she storms out of the shop. She feels used. She feels betrayed. She feels disgusted. She wants to hurt Regina the same way she hurt Archie. 

But her parents, her freaking parents who have been harping all morning that Regina was guilty, insist that they go to the blue fairy for help. What is the blue fairy going to do? Sprinkle pixie dust on the all powerful evil queen? 

Maybe she should calm down before confronting Regina. Regina always has a strategy. Is always five steps ahead of everyone else. She needs a plan. She needs back up. 

Regina has been sitting at her desk for what seems like forever, composing a list of her enemies.

Gold. For what she did to Belle.  
Maurice. For locking up Belle and for making him a florist.  
George. For not killing Charming (he's locked up but check for loyal cronies)  
Jefferson. For separating him from his daughter and double crossing him over the apple.  
Michael. For separating him from his twins. 

Her list starts to get depressing so she stops. Those are plenty of names for Emma to investigate. It has to be one of them. 

She is at a loss as to why Ruby insists she saw her. It had to have been a glamour spell. But with the exception of Gold, none of them can use magic. Nothing as powerful as a glamour spell anyway. 

But it was dark by that hour and a bit of a distance from Granny's to Archie's office. Perhaps it was someone who just looked a lot like her. 

She gets another piece of paper to compose a list of women with similar features who might want to frame her. 

Kathryn. Doesn't look much like her but wigs aren't very expensive.  
Snow White. But she was with Henry.  
Belle? She seems a docile little thing but if Rumple had her heart?  
She tries to remember what Bo Peep looks like. Didn't the curse make her a butcher?

She gets up to pour another cider when there is a knock on the door. 

She hopes Emma has come to tell her that Gold has been arrested. Making lists of people who hate her is giving her a headache.

~

RESIDENCE OF REGINA MILLS - 1:30 PM

_Regina: Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize.  
Emma: I saw you do it.  
Regina: What?  
Emma: I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie.  
Regina: What are you talking about? How is that even possible?  
David: Magic.  
Regina: You...  
Emma: I saw what happened, and it was you.  
Regina: Gold. He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?  
Mary Margaret: We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead.  
Regina: You can use magic... The Savior. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then.  
Emma: About what?  
Regina: That magic always comes with a price.  
Emma: Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay.  
Regina: How's that?  
Emma: Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices.  
Regina: No. I will not let you poison Henry against me.  
Emma: It's an interesting word choice, since you already did.  
Regina: I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!  
Emma: He's not! He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it! (Mother Superior appears and throws a blast of blue magic. Regina catches it.)  
Regina: Did you really think that would work again? (furiously tosses the blue orb at David and Mary Margaret's feet then turns to Emma) You will not keep my son from me! (hurls a blast of magic toward Emma, knocking her across the yard and to the ground)  
Emma: Aah! (panting)  
Regina: So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now.  
Emma: I don't need it. I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be. (Regina disappears in a puff of purple smoke)_

~

Emma wonders how she got here. Watching a cloud of purple smoke dissipate where Regina had stood two seconds before. 

Magic is a mind fuck. Especially here in Storybrooke. Emma sort of expected it in the Enchanted Forest, but in the real world? Sh e is freaking out.

Where did Regina go? Just POOF and she's gone? Wherever it is, it's far away because Emma can no longer sense her presence. 

Is her lie detector magic, too? Emma doesn't want to trust it if it is. It never pinged from the moment Regina opened the door and denied every word Emma said. 

Emma felt only slight pings while Regina pretended she didn't know that Emma had magic. It had pinged like crazy when she denied knowing Jefferson. But almost nothing today. 

Regina jammed her lie detector somehow. Emma now knows Regina at least suspected what was inside her and didn't say anything. What else has she lied about?

Being thrown across the yard was a wild, strange trip. Emma could feel Regina's rage behind the attack, but she could also sense that Regina was somehow holding back. That wasn't full on evil queen. That was definitely angry mother though. Emma isn't quite sure which one was scarier. 

Regina materializes in front of her vault. She opens the door, slips inside and breaks down beside her father's casket. 

"I don't know what to do, Daddy," she sobs. "Something horrible has happened. Several horrible things actually... I don't understand how or why but Emma believes she saw me kill Archie... But I didn't do it this time, Daddy... I was with Emma the whole night!"

She sits down on the floor, resting her back against the wall. "Things were going so well for me finally. I was winning back Henry's trust. Dr. Hopper was helping me keep my promise not to use magic. And I had Emma..." 

Regina wraps her arms around her knees and quietly sheds a few tears. "I should have known it would all fall apart.," she whispers. "Someone disguised as me killed Archie."

She wipes away her tears and clenches her fists. "It has to have been Rumplestiltskin," she declares. "No one else here is powerful enough to do a glamour spell. And now Emma has fallen for his tricks!" 

Regina takes a deep, shaking breath. "She hates me!"

She deeply inhales and exhales for a few calming breaths. "I thought maybe we were heading towards, I don't know, something meaningful. I don't think I've been that happy since... and he told me to love again..."

She buries her face in her arms and cries some more. 

Regina finally raises her head and looks up at the ceiling. "We're not... I mean we never said... But I just starting to think maybe she could be..." 

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter what I thought. It's over now. I got angry and used magic against her. I broke my promise... and after... after she tells Henry... " 

She buries her head again and cries harder than she ever has before. 

~ 

STORYBROOKE MAIN STREET - HENRY'S BUS STOP - 3:10 PM

_Emma: Henry's bus is going to be here any minute.  
Mary Margaret: You can do this.  
Emma: Tell my son that someone he loved was killed by someone else he cares about? I don't know if I can. Yeah, I don't think I can do any of this. This is like real parent stuff. How can I be a parent if I never was one?  
David: I know. I've been asking myself the same question.  
Emma: Oh, no. You guys don't have to... It...It's different.  
Mary Margaret: No, it isn't. And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you.  
Emma: You don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke. And trust me, I was not parent material.  
David: Yeah, but we know who you are since you've been here.  
Emma: What if I revert? Regina did.  
David: You're not going to. And the Emma I know was great with Henry.  
Emma: I was his parent for five minutes.  
David: And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now, for all of us. We don't have to go through any of it alone. We're family. (Henry approaches)  
Henry: Emma. I told you I could walk myself.  
Emma: I know. Something happened, and... I want you to hear it from me first.  
Henry: What is it?  
Emma: Come here._

~ 

Emma told herself she wouldn't cry. That she would hold it all in and he strong for Henry. But she can't help the few tears that slip out as she holds Henry in her arms while he cries. 

The heartbroken look in his eyes when he asked, "Are you sure it was mom?" is one look she will never forget. 

This is all so wrong. Yesterday had been a good day. Exhausting and long but good. 

She doesn't understand how Regina could go from watching movies and laughing with Henry to strangling Archie just a few short hours later. How she could kiss her so warmly after killing in cold blood.

"Is she in jail?" Henry asks. 

Emma hesitates as she answers. "We can't find her right now. But were gonna look everywhere and we'll find her." 

Henry wipes his cheeks. "I don't understand. She was in such a good mood yesterday."

Emma hugs him tight and kisses his head. "I was just thinking the same thing, kid. It doesn't make any sense at all." 

Emma doesn't mention it to Henry, it would be hard to explain, but she senses Regina nearby. She hugs Henry tighter.

Regina sits in her car across the street from the bus stop. Tears run down her face as she watches Henry's heart break. She just wants to hold him and tell him it's all a lie. One big terrible lie. 

Her arms feel empty without him. Her heart feels empty as well.

First Archie. Then Emma. Now Henry. All lost to her. Her friend. Her lover. Her son.

Whoever is behind this, whoever blindsided her and stabbed her in the back, really knows how to twist the knife, too.

She poofs away again. Abandoning her car and everything in it. She reappears outside her vault and runs inside, locking herself away from the world. 

~

STORYBROOKE SOCKS - 11:00 PM  
_Hook: You're back. So did you get what you wanted?  
Cora: Yes. My daughter's lost everything now.  
Hook: Ah. Well, aren't you mum of the year?  
Cora: I did what was needed.  
Hook: What about what I need? You promised you'd help me get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin.  
Cora: And I've already started. Or didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?  
Hook: A gift? What is it?  
Cora: Not what. Who.  
(They enter the ship which is still cloaked. Inside Cora leads Hook to a crate which she then opens - revealing to him her "gift")  
Hook: Who's that?  
Cora: Someone privy to Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumplestiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here. (Dr. Hopper is shown bound and gagged in the crate) Can't you, Dr. Hopper?  
Hook: If that's him, then who did you kill?  
Cora: How do I know? It's my first day in town.  
Hook: You disguised the body to look like him. If death wasn't punishment enough... Marvelous work.  
Cora: Thank you. Now you'll have all the knowledge you'll need. It may take some work, but this cricket will chirp.  
Hook: Aye. That he will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the chapter title from the children's book "Alexander's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Day" - it's not theft of you give credit, right?


	6. Have You Any Dreams You'd Like to Sell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider - missing scenes
> 
> Emma has second thoughts while she searches for Regina 
> 
> Regina has a nightmare while in hiding

STORYBROOKE CEMETERY - FUNERAL OF DR. ARCHIBALD HOPPER - 10:30 AM

_Mary Margaret Blanchard: Some of us knew him as Archie, others as Jiminy, but we all knew him as a true friend. And though he may now be gone he will always live on inside of us, reminding us to be our best selves. To do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying, Archie we'll be listening.  
(As Mary Margaret and David embrace, Marco approaches Archie's grave and places his umbrella by the tombstone.)  
Marco: I miss you so much my friend. But at least you're in a better place._

~ 

Emma and Henry walk away from the funeral. Emma thinks seeing Marco say goodbye to Archie may be too emotional for Henry, who confessed to her earlier that this was his first funeral. 

Emma gets lost in her own thoughts as Henry scampers around with Pongo. She ponders Mary Margaret's words about fighting for what you believe in. She believed in Regina. Should she have fought harder for her? 

She thinks about the dreamcatcher and how Mr. Gold was the one who put the memories in it. How would she know if those were Pongo's real memories or not? 

All of the evidence pointed to Regina but it was circumstantial at best. The dreamcatcher had been the nail in the coffin. And Emma knows almost nothing about magic. Love potions aren't real and true love's kiss can break curses. That's pretty much it. 

The look on Regina's face. The silence of her lie detector. _"You're going to trust him of all people? When he's probably the one behind this?"_ She really needs to look at Gold harder.

What if Regina really is innocent? Emma wonders. Regina dotes on Henry. Maybe even spoils him a little. He's a good kid but he is definitely used to getting what he wants. There is no way she would purposely hurt him like this. Is there? 

Emma stops walking. She senses that familiar feeling like Regina is nearby. She looks up and sees the Mills crypt. 

"Emma?" Henry asks. "What's wrong?" 

Emma plays it off with a shrug. "Ever get a weird feeling in a cemetery, kid?" 

Henry nods. "I did when I visited my other grandpa," he says, looking toward the mausoleum. "I guess it's because we have the same name." 

Emma looks back over at the crypt. "Yeah, that's gotta be kinda freaky." 

"Not as freaky as the vault under him." 

They walk a little closer and Pongo sniffs around the door, wagging his tail. 

"The what now?" Emma asks. 

"The queen's vault. Where she keeps her hearts and spell books. And snakes." 

Emma takes a closer look at the building but remains sceptical. "It does kind of look like that one picture in your book. But come on? Snakes?" 

Henry pulls Pongo away from the door, worrying that he'll try to pee on it. Pongo sits down beside Henry and gets rewarded with head pats. 

"I was in there while you were gone," Henry explains. "Ask grandpa David. You push the coffin to the side and there's a hidden staircase underneath. It leads to her vault." 

Emma inspects the dimensions of the structure and considers the location, thinking if it has a basement, it would be the perfect hiding spot for someone who doesn't want to be found. 

"Your mom ever bring you here?" 

Henry shakes his head. "I didnt even know about it until Jefferson told me. I can understand Mom not telling me about the secret vault. But why wouldn't she tell me about my grandpa?" 

Emma shakes her head. "What's that saying? A riddle, wrapped in a puzzle, inside an enigma? That's your mother." 

Henry looks back and sees the other funeral goers walking toward them. "Can we bring Grandpa Henry flowers sometime?" 

"Sure, kid." 

The others join them on the walk back to their cars. Emma watches as Henry reluctantly hands Pongo back over to Marco before sadly climbing into her yellow bug. She looks back at the vault, deciding to come back later for a closer inspection, then joins Henry in the car to go back home. 

~ 

BLANCHARD LOFT - 12:00 PM 

_Emma: Hey, kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a Pop Tart. (extends a plate towards him)  
Henry: No thanks.  
Emma: (places the plate on the bed next to him and walks away) Well, that went well.  
Mary Margaret: Emma, you're doing all you can do.  
Emma: That's what makes me feel awful.  
Leroy: Ladies. The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask. When do we go back?  
Emma: Back where?  
Leroy: The Enchanted Forest. Our home.  
Mary Margaret: You want to go back?  
Emma: We fought really hard to get here.  
Leroy: But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought.  
Emma: We're going to find her. There's only so many places she can hide.  
Mary Margaret: We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again.  
Leroy: But it's not just her. The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit.  
Ruby: He's right. What if they see, you know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf, for example. Folks weren't exactly understanding back in our world.  
Emma: Okay, let's not worry about what-ifs. No one is here.  
Leroy: Yet. Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick._

~ 

STORYBROOKE CEMETERY - MILLS MAUSOLEUM - 2:30 PM 

Emma sneaks away shortly after Leroy's confession. She'd confirmed with David how to access the secret vault and let him know where she was headed. She turned down his offer of backup with a need to get out on her own for a while to clear her head. 

She drives to the cemetery and walks up to the Mills vault, looking around the ground for footprints or broken grass. 

She searches for other little telltale signs that Mary Margaret had taught her about tracking in nature. It's a lot different from tracking credit card records and security camera footage. 

She figures the grass had seen too much traffic earlier by the funeral attendees to reveal any other recent activity. 

She notices dirt, leaves and debris have been disturbed by the entrance, as if someone had moved the heavy door. She proceeds to open it and seeing the name Henry Mills on the coffin inside, gets a chill. It is indeed freaky. There are fresh flowers resting on top that makes Emma smile sadly. 

"Well, she's definitely been here," she whispers as she walks around and spots more track marks on the floor where the coffin had been moved. She pushes the coffin aside and descends the staircase. 

"Regina Mills and the Chamber of Secrets," she murmurs as she walks around. 

She is reluctant to touch anything, not knowing what has magic or protection spells or whatever. 

She peeks behind some curtains to see a wall of drawers. She shivers and hopes it is just a fancy apothecary filled with herbs. 

She turns into a cavernous room. She marvels at the strange things on the recessed shelves in the walls. Bottle, boxes, and candles fill every cubby. 

She explores further and finds double doors leading to a room containing an empty glass coffin. It's not the first glass coffin she's seen. "Must be an Enchanted Forest thing," she whispers. She is confused as to why Regina would have one. 

The room is definitely large enough for someone to hide inside. She doesn't see any evidence that anyone has been there. She retreats back to the corridor, closing the heavy doors behind her. 

Emma catches a whiff of Regina's perfume around the base of the stairs and concludes that she had been there recently but left again. She can barely sense Regina's presence. It is extremely faint and blinking, like Regina is retreating and getting further away. 

Emma goes back up the staircase, returns Henry Sr. to his original resting place, and exits the crypt. 

~ 

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina is sleeping in a hidden room behind a magically concealed door where the mirror hangs near the base of the stairs. There is a protection spell around the room as well as the concealment spell. It is the only way Regina could allow herself to fall into fitful dreams. 

She had been awake most of the night and had observed Archie's funeral from a distance. Now exhausted both emotionally as well as physically, she sleeps. She dreams. 

Regina finds herself at home, watching Henry and Emma in the back yard through a window. She is walking from the kitchen toward the patio door in the dining room and stops to enjoy the sight of them passing a baseball back and forth. She is carrying a fresh apple pie for them to enjoy out in the sunshine. 

She laughs as Emma throws the ball high into the air and yells "Fly ball!" while Henry scrambles to catch it. The ball hits perfectly inside his glove. 

Regina continues on her way to the patio and while setting the pie down on the table, glances back over toward Emma and Henry. They are now inexplicably wearing knights armor and having a swordfight lesson. 

"Remember the shield isn't just for defense," Emma instructs young Henry. "It can also be used as a weapon." Emma demonstrates a technique that Regina knows she could not possibly be aware exists. Regina shakes her head and the two are once again dressed in jeans and t-shirts, playing catch. 

Henry sees Regina and runs forward to give her a hug. 

Emma smiles as she reaches them and winks. "Your pie smells delicious," she comments. 

Regina smiles back. 

"Can we have ice cream?" Henry asks. 

"Pie ala mode?" Emma asks. "Sounds perfect, kid." 

Regina caresses Henry's cheek and tells him of course he can have ice cream. 

She turns to go back inside the house. But suddenly all of the glass panels in the door are now mirrors. The face of the Evil Queen is reflecting back at her. The Queen looks at something behind Regina and begins laughing hysterically. 

Regina spins around to see both Emma and Henry on the ground unconscious, slices of apple pie each missing a bite laying beside them. She screams and runs toward her family but wakes before she can attempt to kiss them. 

Regina sits up abruptly, alarmed and disoriented by the nightmare as well as her surroundings. She sighs with relief as she realizes it was all just a bad dream. 

She struggles to bring her breath and heart rate back to normal. She begins to wonder if maybe she really did kill Archie. Or at least if maybe part of her did. 

~ 

Emma drives passed Regina's house on her way home but it remains just as empty as it had been the night before. 

She has just made her way back to Main Street when she spies Marco on the sidewalk with Pongo. 

Emma exits the car and Marco waves her over. She strolls down the street toward him, stopping to scratch Pongo behind the ears. 

"Hello, Sheriff," he says with a sad smile. "I was just on my way to see you and your boy." 

"I'm sure Henry would love to see you. And Pongo. He sure has a soft spot for this dog." 

"That is why I wanted to see you. Perhaps it is better that I ran into you without young Henry. You may not like my suggestion and I would feel badly if... " 

"What are you suggesting?" Emma asks. 

"Pongo. He is a very energetic dog. Much too lively for an old man like me to keep up with. I thought the boy might like... to have him?" 

"Oh, Marco. You've lost your son and your best friend in such a short time. We couldn't possibly take your dog, too." 

"My boy is alive. I feel that in my heart. And some day he will return to me. But your boy has a sadness in him lately that I have only seen Pongo chase away." 

"Still..." Emma protests. 

"And Pongo, he needs someone who will run and play with him. Perhaps throw sticks in the park and take him for long walks on the beach. He is not quite ready to settle down by the fireplace for long hours to whittle and drink tea." 

Emma remains sceptical. 

"I will still see Pongo every day, just as I see Henry every day," Marco continues. "And I think Archie would have wanted your boy to have his dog. He knew how much Henry loves Pongo." 

"You really think so?" 

"I really do." 

Emma reluctantly agrees to take Pongo and thanks Marco. She becomes more excited about the decision as she takes the leash and sees the dog's tail begin to wag. She leads the dog toward the apartment building with hope that keeping Pongo will put a smile on Henry's face. 

~ 

BLANCHARD LOFT - 3:30 PM 

_David: Who's he calling? (Mary Margaret puts the phone on speaker, revealing Henry is calling Archie's office)  
Archie's Voicemail: You have reached the office of Archibald Hopper. Sorry if I can't take your call right now. Either I'm with a patient- (Henry hangs up.)  
Henry: Or dead.  
David: It's okay, buddy. Things'll get better, I promise. You just gotta hang in there.  
Henry: Doesn't feel that way. (The door creaks open, and Pongo enters) Pongo!  
Mary Margaret: How did he get in here? (Emma enters)  
Emma: I brought him. Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loved this dog. We decided he should have him. (To Henry) That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Henry.  
Henry: Yeah, I am! (Mary Margaret and Emma notice that Pongo tracked in some mud)  
Emma: Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?  
Henry: Okay! Come on, boy! (Henry and Pongo exit)  
Emma: Look, I know there's a lot to work out logistically, but-  
Mary Margaret: No, I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just four people and a Dalmatian, things may get a little...  
Emma: Cramped. I know. We'll get creative.  
Mary Margaret: Or.. we could get our own place.  
David: You wanna do what?  
Emma: You wanna move out?  
Mary Margaret: Whoa! I-it's just a suggestion.  
Emma: After twenty-eight years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for? All of us under the same roof?  
Mary Margaret: Yes, I just imagined a bigger roof... with turrets. (Emma laughs) Being in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it._

~ 

After Mary Margaret and David make a hasty exit to go to Granny's, Henry settles down at the table with some paper and crayons. Emma slips upstairs and sits on her bed. 

She is a bit gobsmacked by Mary Margaret's suggestion to "get a place of our own." Which is significantly different than "we could all move to a bigger place." Kind of feels like rejection again. 

She pulls out a box out from under the bed and looks at the mementos from each home she had. Or each house she lived in. She takes a picture out of her back pocket. It's the one she had in her sun visor of Regina and Henry. She throws it in the box and shoves it back under the bed. 

She looks over at Henry's desk and sees the picture of him and his mother is missing. She walks over and opens the top drawer, finding the framed photo face down. "What the fuck were you thinking, Regina?" She whispers as she closes the drawer. 

She plops back down on the bed, closing her eyes in an attempt to block out this new reality. 

~ 

Outside her window on the fire escape, a cloud of purple smoke appears and Regina materializes inside it. She gazes through the gap in Emma's lacy curtains. 

She can see Emma lying on the bed and panics a bit as she recalls her nightmare. But Emma moves to wipe something from her face. Some stray strands of long hair perhaps. Regina sighs with relief. Emma is not under a sleeping curse. 

Regina's gaze lifts from Emma to peer further inside the loft and she can just make out Henry downstairs sitting at the table and coloring. They are both okay. 

She feels foolish for caving to her weakness but she needed to reassure herself. She resists the urge to blow kisses. 

She poofs and reappears inside her car. In her haste to escape Henry's heartbreak the day before, she'd abandoned everything inside including her phone and her purse. 

She checks the contents of her purse to make sure nothing is missing. She's surprised no one tried to break into the car or steal or vandalize it. She sees her phone and checks the battery strength. It's low but she can charge it in the car. 

The phone can only get a signal in the vault at the base of the stairs when the door is open, but she feels somehow closer to Henry by having it. He can call and leave a message of he wants. Or Emma can call if there is an emergency. She doesn't get her hopes too high but it's something. 

She spots the cloth bag that she'd tucked into her purse when she had foolishly believed Emma was planning some playtime at the sheriff's station. She wishes with all of her heart that the day before had gone that way. She actually missed not having Emma sleeping beside her. She missed Emma's touch. 

She shoves the bag further into her purse, burying it beneath everything else. She checks her wallet for cash and credit cards, digs out her keys and starts the car. 

She drives back toward the cemetery, flipping on the windshield wipers as drops of water obscure her vision. It isn't until she gets back to the vault that she realizes the rain has not started yet. 

~ 

Emma sits up after having drifted off to sleep. She'd had one of those lucid dreams where she wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming. She had the strangest feeling that Regina has visited her and kissed her on the cheek. And instead of being angry or frightened, Emma had felt comforted. It was ridiculous. 

She wipes the sleep from her face and hurries down to Henry. 

~ 

BLANCHARD LOFT - 5:00 PM 

_Emma: Plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?  
Henry: No, they're bluprints. I had some ideas about what to do if Mary Margaret and David move out. Look.  
Emma: You wanna make Mary Margaret's room an armory?  
Henry: Yeah, you know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us, from Regina.  
Emma: She's not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna let her.  
Henry: She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take me back?  
Emma: That's not gonna happen. (Knock on door, Pongo whimpers) Pongo? (She opens the door, and Archie enters) Archie.  
Archie: Hi.  
Emma: What happened?  
Archie: It was Cora. She kidnapped me.  
Henry: Archie?  
Archie: Henry! (They hug) It's alright. I'm fine.  
Emma: Henry, we were wrong. Regina didn't do it.  
Henry: I knew it! Maybe we should let her know.  
Emma: Yeah. Something tells me either way we're gonna pay the price._

~ 

RESIDENCE OF REGINA MILLS - 7:00 PM 

After getting a statement from Archie, then calling everyone to tell them Archie is not dead, Emma finally gets a chance to drive out to Regina's house. Maybe she'll be home this time, she thinks as she pulls the cruiser into the drive way. 

She checks the garage for Regina's Mercedes, which had disappeared from Main Street some time after Emma had gotten Pongo from Marco. The garage is car free. 

Emma ascends the steps to the back door and types in Henry's birthday on the keypad. The door opens and no alarms sound off. So Emma starts to go inside when she is distracted by the meow of the skinniest, oldest cat she has ever seen in her life. 

"Oh, shit," Emma whispers. "You hungry, kitty? Come on." She ushers the car inside, closing the door behind them. "Wait here," she whispers to the cat before yelling "Regina!?" into the empty house. 

The cat trembles and Emma apologizes, then searches the cupboard for something a cat would eat. 

"Albacore is fish, right? Cats like fish?" Emma asks the cat, who doesn't answer. She opens the can and sets it down on the floor. The cat just sniffs the can and sits down, ignoring it. 

"Are you thirsty?" Emma asks. She gets a bowl from the dishwasher and fills it with water from the tap. She sets it down beside the can of fish. The cat ignores it as well. 

"Eat or don't eat," Emma says. "But I'm looking for a friend so I don't have a whole lot of time. Stay here and I'll take you to the animal shelter when I'm done. That sound cool? Nice dry place to sleep and a better food selection?" 

The cat lays down and Emma takes that as an agreement to her plan. 

Emma finally looks around the kitchen and spots the carrot cake under glass on the island. She makes room for it in the fridge and puts it inside. 

She exits the kitchen to search the rest of the house, knocking on the study door and calling out "Regina?" once more before proceeding inside. 

Everything looks the same except for some papers on the desk. Emma picks them up and sees lists of people who might want to frame Regina. She picks up the pen and writes Cora across the bottom, then thinks twice and just wads up the papers and throws them in the trash. 

She moves on to the grand staircase, calling Regina's name as she goes up. When she gets to the top, she heads straight for Regina's bedroom and looks around. 

The bed is made. Everything looks neat and tidy. She checks the closet and the bathroom. Nothing and no one. She sighs and sits down on the bed. 

She pulls her phone from her pocket and dials Regina's number. It goes straight to voicemail. 

"Regina, it's Emma. First things first. Archie is not dead, your mother is in town, she's the one who set you up, and I am so sorry I didn't believe you." She lies down and sighs. 

"Full disclosure: I'm in your house and I checked out your vault earlier. You are in neither place. I had the strangest feeling you'd been to the cemetery but I couldn't find you. I swear if you have an inner sanctum at your secret lair... " 

Emma shakes her head. "My lie detector said you were telling the truth and I was literally in the bed right beside you when Archie was supposedly murdered. If I hadn't fallen asleep I would have never doubted... But I did... So I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again." 

She feels guilty for lying down, as if taking liberties she is no longer entitled to take. She sits up and looks at Regina's vanity, picturing her there combing her hair. 

"All of the red flags that something was really off were right in front of me. I just didn't see them... even when one of the most dependable guys on the waterfront disappeared without a trace... I was supposed to be on high alert! I don't know how I missed that!" 

Emma picks up a pillow as she tries to calm herself down. "David thinks Cora killed the fisherman and disguised him to look like Archie. She must have done that transformation spell to look like you... I was thinking earlier maybe Gold put fake memories in the dreamcatcher. But that didn't explain Ruby..." 

She sniffs the pillow then feels kind of weird about it and sets it down beside her. 

"Anyway, I'm sorry. Please, come home. Henry misses you and not just your cooking. He was the first to say "I knew it!" when I pointed out that you were innocent after Archie came back." 

Emma shakes her head again, puts the pillow back where Regina had it, stands up and tries to straighten out the wrinkles she made on the bed. 

She sees the picture that she had given to Regina two days earlier and picks it up. It really is a beautiful picture of Regina and Henry. 

"I just wanted to let you know what's up," Emma whispers into the phone. "Everyone is out looking for Cora now, so you can come home... Oh, can you let me know if you took your car? Otherwise it's been stolen and I need to know if I should put an APB out... Well, give me a call... or at least call Henry... and he can give me a message. Bye." 

Emma ends the call, then carries the picture into Henry's room and sets it down on a shelf. 

She remembers first coming to town and finding the Who's Your Mama website on Henry's browser history. She'd freaked out over how big his house was and all the stuff he had. 

She thought he'd really lucked out in the adoption department. He had his share of problems but Emma didn't really think poorly of Regina until she bitched her out. 

Even then Emma knew Regina loved Henry. Her lie detector told her as much. Emma just had to make sure he was okay. 

She thinks about how much has changed since then and how much is still the same. 

She walks back through every empty room she visited, making sure the lights are off like Regina prefers. 

Emma is halfway down the stairs at the landing when she spots the cat lounging on the window seat. 

"Sneaky kitty," Emma whispers. "Come on." Before either of them can move, Emma's phone rings, startling them both. Emma smiles, thinking it's Regina. She groans a little when she sees it's David. 

"Hey, David. What's up?" 

He sounds out of breath. "Ruby called your mother. She talked to Belle and it seems Captain Hook had gone rogue." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He attacked Belle at the library earlier today. He and Gold got into a knockdown, drag out fight after Belle rescued Archie. And now Hook has a gun." 

"Holy shit! Where is he now?" 

"Don't know. But Belle said Gold found a way to cross the border without losing his memories and he's going... Somewhere... She wouldn't tell Ruby where." 

"I know he's immortal or whatever but Gold won't have magic beyond the town line. Hook could shoot him and actually kill him." 

"Exactly. Which is why we should head out there and try to stop him." 

"Ok, um. I'll stop by and pick you up on the way. Find someone to stay with Henry?" 

"Granny already volunteered." 

"Alright. Be there in a few minutes." Emma disconnects the call and looks at the cat while tucking her phone into her pocket. 

"Did you hear that, kitty?" Emma asks the cat. "I have an emergency, so I can't take you to the shelter right now." 

The cat sits up and blinks slowly. 

Emma nods and jabs a thumb toward the stairs. "You get to escape the system but I can't leave you in here. You look like a scrapper though who can survive on your own, so come on." 

Emma descends a few steps and the cat leaps down to follow. Emma smiles as the cat trails behind her. 

She stops by the back door to pick up the can of fish and the bowl of water. After juggling how to open the door with her hands full (she sat the can back down) she takes the meal outside and sets it on the ground by the steps. 

After the cat joins her outside, Emma hurries back up the steps to reactivate the alarm, whispering "8151" as she does so. 

"So you have food and water and a roof here under the breezeway," she explains to the cat. "I'm not crazy about Mr. Gold or Captain Hook but I'm the sheriff so I have to stop a murder, right?" 

Emma stops talking, realizing what she's doing. "Why am I talking to a stray cat?" 

She jogs to her cruiser, fishes her keys out of her pocket, and backs the car out of the driveway with her lights flashing. 

The cat watches as Emma drives away, then walks across the lawn and down the street. 

~ 

STORYBROOKE TOWNLINE - 9:00 PM 

_Belle: Okay.  
Mr. Gold: Here we go. (He crosses the town line, while Belle nervously looks on.) Belle.  
Belle: It worked!  
Mr. Gold: Yes, it did. It did.  
Belle: Now you can find your son.  
Mr. Gold: Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me.  
Belle: As do I, but... It doesn't matter.  
Mr. Gold: And why not?  
Belle: Because you'll find him, and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. (Mr. Gold leans in to kiss her, but before he can, Hook appears, carrying the gun. He fires at Belle, hitting her in the shoulder and pushing her across the town line.)  
Hook: I wouldn't count on it.  
Mr. Gold: Belle? Belle! Belle!  
Belle: Who's Belle?  
Mr. Gold: Oh, no. No, no!  
Hook: Oh, fear not, she'll live. She'll just have no idea who you are.  
Mr. Gold: What you have done cannot be undone!  
Hook: Well, now you finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, Crocodile, do your worst!  
Mr. Gold: Oh, I intend to. (He magically summons a ball of fire and prepares to launch it at Hook when a car drives up and almost flattens Belle. Mr. Gold saves her just in time, but the car hits Hook and then crashes right next to Mr. Gold and Belle. He looks at the car, with a Pennsylvania license plate reading 2KFL~138.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line from Stevie Nicks/Fleetwood Mac song "Dreams" used as chapter title
> 
> Harry Potter reference
> 
> If you italicize anything, be sure to put the end italics code at the end or else the whole text gets italicized and you'll have to edit out all of the codes before and after every paragraph. 
> 
> Emma doesn't know Cora turned the fisherman into a fish. It that anyone else is missing yet.
> 
> The cat is a tribute to my ancient cat "B.C." who passed away last week.


	7. The Queen's Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Name of the Brother missing scenes
> 
> Emma continues to reach out to Regina during a crisis
> 
> Regina pines, plots, and makes plans while in exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was already using italics for the canon scenes, I decided to bold the text messages.

STORYBROOKE CEMETERY - MILLS VAULT - 7:00 PM

Regina is sitting in her secret room, perusing pictures of Henry on her cell phone. She had taken many the day of the search party when Emma had asked her to pick him up after school. 

There are several shots of Henry looking excited while watching Star Wars, and one of him beside the tv while Emma's interview is paused. He's laughing and standing like Emma on the screen, with one thumb hooked into his back pocket and the other raised, fingers splayed in the air, as if he's explaining something. 

Regina smiles as she swipes through the numerous images, then gasps when one appears that she has not seen before. A selfie Emma must have taken one night while Regina was in the bathroom. 

Emma is obviously naked in Regina's bed. While the sheets cover most of her nudity, she has strategically placed the Egyptian cotton to reveal the matching love bites on her breasts. 

Regina quickly gets over her initial surprise and slight anger. (Henry could have seen this!) She then happily sits back and enjoys the gift. 

Emma really is beautiful, she thinks. Her hair is tousled, her eye make up is smeared, her mouth and chin are glistening. Foolish girl leaves very little to the imagination. She is smiling like the cat that got the cream. 

Regina debates with herself about whether to delete the picture and decides to keep it, although she does choose to hide it. She renames the picture My White Knight so she can find it quickly if (when) she'll want to look at it again. 

She powers down the phone to conserve the battery, then tries to think of something, anything to take her mind off of a naked Emma in her bed. She is still angry with her after all. She needs to stop pining. It's undignified. 

She gets up and unseals the door to search the contents of her antechamber for a specific book. She wants to research if being a Savior as well as a product of True Love would give one especially powerful magic. She thinks yes obviously but would like to see examples, if they exist, or verification.

She has been theorizing, that if she can prove her innocence and win Emma back, she could teach her how to use her magic. Then together they could defeat the Dark One and avenge the cricket's death. 

But she needs to understand more about Emma's magic. Is her own dark magic even compatible with Emma's light magic?

She is also curious if Emma's savior status is what protected her heart from being ripped out by Cora instead of just her True Love heritage. Or was it the combination? 

Emma had told her how Aurora's heart had been removed. And Regina had heard from Maleficent all about Aurora's parents having true love. So why was Aurora's heart not also protected? 

She spies the box that contains the book she wants to read. After setting her phone down on a shelf, she pulls the box out and places it on the floor. 

Upon opening the lid, she sees several titles that might help her find answers. Books on True Love, Famous Saviors, and Light Magic. She makes a short stack of tomes, then closes the box and puts it back in its cubby.

She lifts her heavy homework (flashing back to Emma saying "lift with the knees" when Emma had carried her from the bathroom to the bed) and returns to her hidden room, sealing the door behind her.

~

STORYBROOKE TOWN LINE - 9:05 PM

_Belle: Who are you? What's going on? (Police sirens ring nearby as a car approaches) (Hook grunts in pain on the ground) (Belle reaches to touch her wounded shoulder and shrieks in pain)  
Mr. Gold: No, No. Let me. Let me. (He magically fixes her wound) All better. Good.  
Belle: How did you do that?  
Mr. Gold: There's nothing to be afraid of. (Emma pulls up in the sheriff car with David in the front passenger seat and Mary Margaret in the back seat) Shh. Belle, please.  
Belle: What are you?! (David, Emma, and Mary Margaret approach)  
David: Are you okay?  
Emma: (speaking into her cell phone) I'm at the town line. Two people down. Maybe three. (Screen zooms into view of the wrecked stranger’s car) There's a car pretty banged up with...Pennsylvania plates.  
David: What's going on?  
Mr. Gold: She crossed over the town line. She doesn't remember.  
Hook: (Emma approaches and stands over Hook) Hey, beautiful. Here I didn't think you'd— (Emma touches his chest)... notice! Ahh!  
Emma: Your ribs are broken.  
Hook: That must be why it hurts when I laugh. Did you see his face? His one true love gone in an instant! (Mr. Gold turns at the sound of his words) Just like Milah, crocodile— (Mr. Gold approaches)—when you took her from me! (Hook attempts to get up)  
Mr. Gold: But you took her first. (He bashes Hook in the chest with his foot)  
Emma: Gold, are you insane?!  
Mr. Gold: Yes, I am! (He proceeds to use his cane to strangle Hook’s windpipe) (David tries to pull him away)  
David: You can't do this!  
Mr. Gold: I can if you let me go. (Camera zooms into Hook, discomfort on his face)  
Emma: You don't want her to see that.  
Mr. Gold: I'm a stranger to her.  
Emma: Murder is a bad first impression. (Camera zooms into Hook again, wincing in pain)  
David: What would Belle want you to do? (Sirens blare loudly as ambulance approaches. Gold hesitates and David forces him away from Hook) (To the ambulance) Over here!  
Emma: (To paramedic) No! Him! (points to stranger’s car) Take care of him. He can wait.  
Mary Margaret and Belle: What?  
Emma: There's someone in there.  
Mary Margaret: (To Belle) Stay. I will be right back. (She goes to look as the paramedic is examining the stranger)  
Emma: Do you know this guy?  
Mary Margaret: Never seen him before.  
David: That's because he drove into town.  
Mary Margaret: From the outside?  
Emma: Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke._

~ 

Emma steps aside as the paramedics attend to the mysterious crash victim. She watches from a distance as the unconscious man is stabilized and removed from the car, her mind reeling from this disastrous development.

She pulls her phone from her pocket once more and dials a memorized number. It goes straight to voicemail. She looks around to make sure no one can hear her before she speaks into the phone.

"Regina. Look, I know you're mad at me right now and I will literally kiss your ass later if you want but we have trouble at the town line and I don't know what to do. Two things happened. Belle crossed over and lost her memory. And some guy from the outside crossed into town and crashed his car. He's on his way to the hospital."

Emma looks over toward her parents. David is busy trying to hold Gold back away from a prone Hook, while Mary Margaret is comforting Belle. She suddenly remembers that Hook had a gun.

"I have to go. But this is your curse and your town, and if you could give me a magical lesson on what is up with the border, maybe how to fix Belle, and what to do with this outsider, I would really appreciate it." 

She hangs up and walks back toward David. 

"Have you secured Hook's weapon?" 

Gold points toward his car. "It's somewhere over there. Hook dropped it just before he got run over. It's my gun. I gave it to Belle for protection and he took it!"

Emma holds up a hand and walks over to Gold's car looking on the ground as she goes. She sees the gun on the ground, opens the cruiser's trunk, and gets an evidence bag. She picks up the gun with the bag and is sealing it when Gold yells.

"That's my property. I'll be wanting that back."

"Aren't you a lawyer?" Emma asks. "You know the procedure. File a stolen gun report. Then after the investigation is over, and if there are no charges against you, get the required paperwork and fill out a request form to get it back. Until then, it's evidence."

Emma places the gun in a safe and locks it. 

She looks up at David. "I'm gonna need his hook, too."

"I promise I won't impale anyone," Hook tries to flirt. "With my hook anyway." 

David and Gold both look at him disgust. 

Emma rolls her eyes. "It can be used as a weapon," she explains, pointing her gun at him as a precaution while David removes his hook. "The hospital can get you a prosthetic hand."

David gives the hook to Emma, who locks both weapons in the trunk of the cruiser.

The paramedics finally come to collect the irate pirate and Emma instructs David to ride in the ambulance with him, then asks Mary Margaret to accompany Belle in the other ambulance with the stranger.

"I'm not hurt," Belle insists. "I thought I was but then I wasn't. I don't know what happened."

"Do you remember how you got here?" Emma asks.

Belle shakes her head negatively, on the verge of tears again. 

Not sure how to explain magical memory loss from crossing the border, Emma decides to float the old head injury and amnesia trope. "Let's get you checked out for a concussion, okay? We'll take good care of you."

Belle nods and agrees to get into the ambulance. 

Emma follows the emergency vehicles in the cruiser with a swearing Mr. Gold riding her tail lights the whole way to the hospital. 

~ 

STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL - 9:30 PM 

_Intercom: (on speaker) Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER. Dr. Whale. Please report to the ER.  
Belle: I don't know what is going on!  
Paramedic: (To nurse) Car versus pedestrian. Chest trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian has contusions, broken ribs.  
Nurse: Go to x-ray, pedestrian first.  
Emma: (Pointing at Hook who is shown being wheeled in second as everyone else, including Ruby and Leroy trail from behind) Hide him. (Belle is being led to another room by a different nurse)  
Nurse: What?  
Emma: Find a room and hide him. (Mr. Gold walks into the hospital entrance)  
Mr. Gold: Belle. What is going on?  
David: (shouting) Get him out of here! (He blocks Mr. Gold's way)  
Mr. Gold: What's happening? Belle!  
Leroy: I'd like to know that myself! (Two staff orderlies approach closely from behind)  
Mr. Gold: Belle! Belle! (Ruby and Mary Margaret watch the struggle in the background in shock)  
Dr. Whale: Everybody, calm down. (notices Gold) Mr. Gold. Everything would be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise. (Dr. Whale puts a hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder)_

~ 

Emma finally finds a calm moment after the initial chaos of their arrival, questioning Hook, and investigating the stranger's identity. She tells David to keep an eye out in case Gold returns and excuses herself to the restroom. 

She locks herself into a stall and types out a quick text on her phone. 

**At the hospital. Gold won't heal the guy with magic. I would ask you but you promised Henry. I'm don't know how or I would**

She sends the text and then starts a second one.

**guy's name is Greg Mendell he's from Pennsylvania and someone keeps calling his phone**

She finally types out a third text 

**Hook doesn't know where Cora is. Or so he says. Not really trusting my lie detector right now. The outsider hit hook with his car so he's here too. Hook says Cora has her own agenda so be careful okay?**

Emma heard Mary Margaret's concerns and now worries about Cora finding Regina before she does. Regina had agreed to a death curse just to protect Henry from Cora. What kind of hell will happen if Cora ambushes Regina? Or what if they team up?

Emma shakes her head, admonishing herself for going down the what if road when she told everyone else not to go there. Regardless of what may happen, Regina needs to know her mother made it to Storybrooke. 

Emma hopes Regina checks her messages soon.

~

STORYBROOKE - MR GOLD'S PAWN SHOP - 10:00 PM  
_Cora: Hello, Rumple. (Mr. Gold turns, startled to see Cora standing by the shop's door)  
Mr. Gold: I expected this was just a matter of time. Had hoped you were dead, but hey... disappointment's just part of life. I'm sure we can agree on that.  
Cora: (slightly shaking her head) Aw, the crocodile snaps at the little bird. And after I brought you a gift.  
Mr. Gold: Yeah, did you bring the antidote, too?  
Cora: Oh, Rumple. It's a peace offering.  
Mr. Gold: And what do you want for this uh— (looking back at the box) this peace offering?  
Cora: My daughter. You were so clever to get her lay the curse so you could come here. You don't need her anymore. Let me try to get her back. And- let us live.  
Mr. Gold: And what do I get for my troubles?  
Cora: Your son. (Mr. Gold turns to face the box from Cora, and opens it. It resembles a globe, but it is completely blank.) You know what that is, of course.  
Mr. Gold: It'll find him... If this one truly is it.  
Cora: Darling, I have no reason to cheat you.  
Mr. Gold: Anymore.  
Cora: I want you to find the one person in this universe who might still love you. After all, I'm doing the same thing.  
Mr. Gold: Do you have any spells to return memories?  
Cora: I only know what you taught me. Master. So will you accept my offer of a truce?  
Mr. Gold: (Thinks for a minute, then shakes Cora's hand.) Truce.  
Cora: Let's seal it like we used to. (She leans in and kisses him. As Cora pulls away a few moments later, Mr. Gold looks at her with a perplexed expression.)_

~

STORYBROOKE CEMETERY - MILLS VAULT - 10:30 PM

Regina is in her secret room again, engrossed in the thick volume about light magic. An empty plate and glass sit on the table beside her. She wishes she had a pen and paper to take notes. She looks around for her purse but then notices a particularly interesting passage. 

She reads it out loud.

"True Love's Kiss is the most powerful yet simplest form of light magic. It can break any curse and reverse the effects of any potion. Many potions have antidotes but true love's kis is the only known cure for Sleeping Curse. True Love can be romantic, platonic, or parental. However, both parties must believe in magic and in true love in order for the kiss to work."

Fascinating, Regina thinks. The most powerful light magic? And mother told her love was weakness. It does create a vulnerability though. So that can be a form of weakness. 

Just as her... affinity for Emma's sexual attention had left her so distracted that she had not noticed that Gold was plotting against her. She can't imagine how weak she would be if she actually loved the girl. To always be worrying about her or trying to defend her? 

What a ridiculous notion, she thinks with a scoff. Loving Emma Swan. Sure she's beautiful and strong and talented but she's also childish and impulsive and crass. Regina's complete opposite. 

"And she hates me," Regina whispers. 

She wracks her brain for a plan to win Emma's trust back... so that she can help her beat Rumplestiltskin. And if Emma gains more knowledge and power in the meantime? Then she can learn how to defend herself! By uniting their forces, they can both win. 

Regina sighs. But the only things she and Emma have in common are Henry, sex, and now magic. 

She smiles. She can work with that.

~

STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL - 11:35 PM

_Leroy: The same person again.  
Emma: "Her." Cute.  
David: Probably a girlfriend.  
Mary Margaret: We could answer it, just let her know he's okay.  
Emma: He's not okay.  
Ruby: He's alive. We could let her know he's alive.  
David: Nah. The police could trace it here instantly.  
Emma: She can activate the "find your phone thing" without us picking it up at all. (The phone stops vibrating)  
Leroy: That settles that.  
Mary Margaret: Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?  
Emma: I think it takes- (A male nurse enters the lobby. He scans around the room as if looking for someone, and then begins leaving when David stops him.)  
David: W-w-whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?  
Nurse: No. I was just looking for the doctor.  
Ruby: He's not in the OR?  
Nurse: He never came in.  
Emma: Then page him. (The nurse turns to a nearby telephone. He dials a short number.)  
David: He was not looking so good earlier. (The nurse holds the line. A beeping sound can be heard nearby.)  
Mary Margaret: He's here. (The beeping sound is coming from a laundry basket with dirty scrubs. Emma looks through it, the beeping becoming more intense. Finally, Emma finds the pager inside Dr. Whale's lab coat pocket.)  
Emma: No, but his pager is. He's gone. (Ruby sniffs at Dr. Whale's lab coat, trying to pick up the scent)  
David: Got the scent?  
Ruby: Boozy.  
Emma: Just find him and bring him back. We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back  
Mary Margaret: Maybe Doc can do it.  
Leroy: (laughs) Surgery? No.  
Mary Margaret: Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason.  
David: I don't think so. He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's fiancé back to life.  
Mary Margaret: Daniel?  
Emma: Back to life?!  
David: And had his arm ripped off and put back on.  
Leroy: Cool.  
Mary Margaret: Wait. Daniel came back?  
Emma: Like some kind of Frankenstein?  
David: That's Whale. The Doctor. And Daniel was his-  
Mary Margaret: What went on here while we were gone? (David shakes his head)  
Emma: Ruby, get going. Bring back Dr. Frankenstein. (Ruby heads off) We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck.  
Mary Margaret: She'll find him.  
Emma: Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?  
(Elsewhere in Storybrooke, Dr. Whale can be seen running down the street.)_

~

"I need some fresh air," Emma tells everyone and walks away. 

She follows all of the exit arrows until she finds a door that actually leads outside. The air is cooler than before but at least the rain has stopped. She takes a few deep breaths as she reaches into her pocket, and once again dials Regina's number. 

"Whale did a runner," she whispers. "Ruby is trying to track him down. I don't know what his deal is. This guy is bleeding internally or something and needs surgery, which Whale is supposed to be doing right now. But he took off and gave us the slip."

Emma stops talking as a few people walk by. She waits until they pass before speaking again. 

"I just found out Whale is Dr. Frankenstein... and that he... God I'm so sorry, Regina. I had no idea you were going through a loss like that... again... on top of everything else, too. I mean... it's none of my business and you can tell me to fuck off if you want... But if you ever want to talk... I mean I won't pretend to understand or anything... But I'll listen. Hold you, maybe? Get you drunk. Hold your hand... Fuc--..." She starts to say 'fuck your brains out' but stops herself. "Whatever you want to do."

"It's late," Emma continues. "You're probably sleeping and gonna wake up to a hundred and one notifications. But wherever you are, I hope you're safe. I know you wouldn't leave town without telling Henry, so you have to be nearby... I'm sorry for so many things. For not believing you about Archie. For Daniel... Anyway, I'll keep you updated. Call me when you check your messages. Give me some advice or tell me to stop bugging you... But I need to hear from you either way... Sweet dreams."

Emma ends the call and buries her face in her hands, then leans over to take more deep breaths.

~ 

STORYBROOKE - MILLS RESIDENCE - 11:45 PM 

The old cat returns to walk across the lawn and up the driveway. It heads toward the back entrance inside the breezeway and haughtily lifts its nose at the can of albacore still sitting by the steps. Some poor animal has eaten half the contents but it wasn't this cat. 

A plume of indigo smoke appears and the cat transforms into Cora. She ascends the steps and types 8151 onto the security panel, amused by this land's magic. The door opens and she enters her daughter's house.

With a flick of her hand, Cora illuminates every interior light. She had seen Emma Swan manipulate the levers on the walls. Up equals light. Down equals dark. Simple enough spell. 

She moves further into the kitchen and examines her daughter's fine dishes and cutlery. Everything is neat and organized. The contents of the cupboards look elegant. Regina has done well for herself here. 

She marvels at the curved staircase, gently caressing the banister like she longed to do when she was in disguise. The polished wood is smooth to the touch. Flawless. 

Cora enters Regina's bed chamber and smirks at the bed. It is just as refined as the rest of Regina's possessions but is no doubt where she had spent countless hours consorting with that Swan woman. 

She walks straight to Regina's wardrobe and throws open the doors. The styles are different in this land but Cora recognises quality when she sees it. Lifting a garment to her nose, she inhales Regina's scent. Her smell is different here. 

She explores the other rooms and discovers a child's nursery. Every surface is filled with frivolity but underneath all of that is fine craftsmanship and expensive materials. 

She spots the portrait that Emma had moved earlier and picks it up. She had been so curious about it. Curious about her grandson, how he looks and what he likes. He's a handsome boy. Happy in Regina's arms.

Returning the portrait to its shelf, her gaze falls upon the cast of Henry's handprint. She smiles. Henry's energy along with miniscule skin cells are imprinted into the plaster just as much as the swirls of his fingertips. She can emulate him easily now. 

~ 

STORYBROOKE CEMETERY - MILLS MAUSOLEUM - 12:00 AM

_Henry: Mom? Hello? (On the other side of the door, Regina is in a hidden chamber) Hello? Hello? Mom? (Regina walks over to a mirror, magically transforming it with a wave of her hand she is able to see Henry standing outside) You're in there? Can I come in? Mom? (As he turns away, Regina opens the door to let Henry in. Henry enters.) Mom? Mom? (He hugs Regina)  
Regina: (embraces Henry) Henry, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much when- I have to let you know, I had nothing to do with Archie.  
Henry: I know. I always knew.  
Regina: I was framed. I don't know how. I- It just seemed like everything- (surprised) You knew? How did you know?  
Henry: Simple. (Cora removes her spell, turning into herself again)  
Cora: Because I did it.  
Regina (shocked) Mother... You. I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?  
Cora: Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's... it's all right.  
Regina: I think it's not all right.  
Cora: I love you. I just - I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the king. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin it... it all changed.  
Regina: You framed me for the cricket.  
Cora: Temporarily, so you could see what these people really think of you.  
Regina: You made an airtight case anyone would believe in.  
Cora: I didn't want you to reject me. (Regina shakes her head) Not again.  
Regina: You wanted me broken.  
Cora: Receptive.  
Regina: You are the most manipulative—no, I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town. (walks towards the door)  
Cora: It's the middle of the night.  
Regina: I don't care. We'll wake them up. Emma and Henry and the two idiots. And you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that.  
Cora: And then, you'll let us start over?  
Regina: I don't see that happening, Mother. But I am... I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And I deserve the same thing from you.  
Cora: You're right. For you, sweetheart. Anything._

~ 

STORYBROOKE HARBOUR - 12:15 AM

_Dr. Whale: I wanted my name to stand for life. But everybody just thinks it's the name of a monster. (laughs) I guess they're right about that. Rumplestiltskin says that magic has a price, but from where I'm sitting, seems that science does, too. Every time I try to save a life, someone else dies.  
Ruby: Hey, yeah. Look, you're Frankenstein. And I'm the werewolf. I ate my boyfriend. Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were, but I think she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget.  
Dr. Whale: (nods) Yeah.  
Ruby: But we can't let it stop us. She gave us a chance to start over and I wanna take it. I think you should, too.  
Dr. Whale: I wasn't such a bad guy, you know. I wanted to bring life back. He never got over our mother. If I could've just brought her back—  
Ruby: (interrupts him) That guy in the hospital—someone keeps calling for him. Maybe a wife. A mother. Maybe there's still some stuff you can fix._

~ 

STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - 12:30 AM

_Regina: Nervous?  
Cora: Not about owning up to what I've done. It's just—These carriages are strange. And something's irritating me— (Cora shifts her position and pulls out Henry's handprint craft) Oh. "For Mommy." Oh. That used to be you.  
Regina: When were you in my house?  
Cora: I haven't had the pleasure.  
Regina (looking at Cora holding the handprint craft) That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions.  
Cora: Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but, as long as Emma and her parents are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was when he made things for his one and only mommy. You've been too bad for too long and now they see you as a... a snake. You don't want their love at all. What do you want?  
Regina (remains silent for a moment) My son back.  
(Regina parks the car in front of The Rabbit Hole)  
Cora: And I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together we can get him back again.  
Regina: How? (Regina leans in to rest her head on Cora's shoulder)  
Cora: Oh, I have a few thoughts._

~ 

TEXT MESSAGES FROM EMMA SWAN TO REGINA MILL - 12:35 AM

**Whale came back. Operating now. Hope it's not too late and this guy's doesn't die on the table.**

**There was actually a discussion about letting him die to protect the town.**

**But you know dead or alive, more people are still gonna come here. Better not to have state police nosing around for dead bodies.**

**I'll let you know what happens.**

~

STORYBROOKE HARBOUR - 12:45 AM 

Cora leads Regina down the dock and toward the invisible gang plank to Hook's invisible ship. 

"I just need to check on something and get a few things," Cora explains. "Once I'm familiar with the logistics from here to the cemetery, of course, I can transport the rest of my things in an instant."

Cora disappears as she ascends the ramp, leaving Regina alone on the pier hoping no one sees her. 

Cora reappears carrying a small bag. She smiles at Regina. 

"I have no idea where Hook has gone," she whipsers. "Probably passed out somewhere."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Did you really spend the last twenty-eight years with him?"

Cora shrugs. "He was a means to an end."

Regina shivers in revulsion and they walk back to the car in silence. 

The long drive back to the cemetery is also quiet as both women reflect on this latest development. 

Regina's mind is reeling. Rumple didn't frame her? Her mother did. And while she was plotting revenge against the imp, she's just supposed to forgive her mother? And it was Cora that Emma saw kill Archie. A transformation spell. She finally has an explanation. Emma has no further reason to hate her now. She can win Emma's trust again. She can get Henry back! 

Cora smiles, confident that her daughter is once again under her thumb. 

As Regina pulls into the cemetery, hiding the car behind a copse of trees, she clears her throat. "There's a protection spell around the concealed quarters," she explains. "You can perform magic inside but outside magic can't permeate the walls. So you'll have to transport the rest of your things to the antechamber."

"That's fine, dear."

Regina opens her door, careful to remember Henry's handprint. By the time she descends the stairs, she is unsurprised to see her mother's many trunks already cluttering up the large outer room. 

Cora moves toward her things while Regina proceeds to the hidden rooms to prepare a bed and sleeping quarters for her mother. 

Cora looks at the many magical objects and especially admires the drawers of hearts. The rest of the space could do with a good scrubbing, but the back rooms are immaculate so she lets the matter go. 

She spots an out of place object on a shelf and picks it up. It resembles the object Emma Swan had spoken into back at Regina's house. Emma had conversed with the box as if Regina was inside it. And Prince David's voice had emerged from it to warn Emma about Hook. 

Cora concludes that the object is an enchanted communication conduit and that Emma's apology and revelation about the cricket are somehow stored inside. 

She contemplates destroying the object. Regina hearing Emma voice her heartfelt remorse for doubting her is not conducive to Cora's plans. But it could prove useful at a later date to reveal to Emma's parents. Emma's confession to the secret sexual alliance between the Savior and the Evil Queen is invaluable. 

Cora casts a silencing spell on the device, remembering the shrill bells that had echoed when David communicated with Emma. She then hides the object deep inside the recesses of a trunk containing her fullest gowns.

~ 

TEXT MESSAGES FROM EMMA SWAN TO REGINA MILL - 4:30 AM

**Operation was a success. The guy will live.**

**I questioned him and apparently he was texting and didn't see Gold throwing fireballs around. So crisis averted hopefully.**

**Now we just have to get a magical town full of fairytale characters to act normally while he recuperates.**

**Belle still doesn't remember anything. So we still need to deal with that.**

**I'm going home and going to sleep. I'm tired. I'll do the paper work tomorrow.**

**CALL ME!**

~

STORYBROOKE CEMETERY - MILLS VAULT - 4:35 AM

Cora is just locking up a trunk when Regina enters the antechamber. 

"Mother? Have you seen my phone?" 

"What is a phone, dear?"

Regina sighs. "It's black and about this big," she says, making a rectangular shape with her fingers. "I had it in here earlier."

Cora looks around on the floor and in the corners. "Could it be in your handbag? Or in the carriage?"

"I don't see how it would have gotten there."

"Well, with all of the hustle and bustle rearranging my luggage, the back and forth of moving furniture, and producing a bed for me I'm sure it's just been misplaced. It will turn up. Is it important?"

"I need it to talk to Henry."

Cora smiles. "Why don't you go visit him tomorrow?"

"You think that's a good idea?"

"He's your child. Demand to see him if need be. Assert your rights as his mother."

Regina smiles."Yes, of course. You're right, mother."

"Get some rest. You'll want to look your best when you see your son. I'll be in shortly." 

Regina retreats back into the hidden room.

~

STORYBROOKE - BLANCHARD LOFT - 6:00 AM

_Henry: You were out all night. Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?  
David: Cereal, okay?  
Emma: Yeah.  
Mary Margaret: Rumplestiltskin and Hook had a fight and someone got hurt.  
Emma: We weren't sure if Doctor Frankenstein could fix him, but he did.  
Henry: (puzzled) Doctor? Oh, that's who Whale is.  
Emma: Yeah, but without the neck bolts.  
Henry: The monster had the bolts, not the Doctor.  
Emma: Right. But either way, some of us having known him, it's weird.  
Mary Margaret: It's not weird. We're past it. We were cursed.  
Henry: What are you talking about?  
David: Nothing.  
Mary Margaret: Really, it's nothing.  
Henry: Wait. (He gets up and fetches his book. He is excited.) Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairytale. That means he comes from another land. With different stories.  
Emma: (placing a bowl in front of Henry) Eat. I really want to go to bed.  
Henry: If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town? (There's a knock on the door and Mr. Gold enters the room.)  
Emma: Gold. We've all had a long night.  
Mr. Gold: You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan? I'm cashing it in.  
Emma: (surprised) It's not a good—  
Mr. Gold: You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we’re leaving today. Pack your bag.  
Mary Margaret: Leaving?  
Henry: Where?  
Emma: Wait. Find someone? Who?  
Mr. Gold: My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon._

~ 

TEXT MESSAGES FROM EMMA SWAN TO REGINA MILL - 6:30 AM

**Gold is calling in a favor I owe him. What's me to leave town with him.**

**I want to leave Henry with you.**

**Your magic can protect him from your mother more than David's sword or Mary Margaret's arrows.**

**Gold wants to leave at noon. Call me.**

**I need to sleep but I'll wake up to make arrangements.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included the Whale and Ruby scene because they discuss how Regina's curse gave them a second chance to forget who they were in the Enchanted Forest. 
> 
> Guess what Cora had to check on aboard Hook's ship and what was in her bag just for fun. 
> 
> I Cora'd my cat 😂


	8. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scenes from "Tiny"
> 
> More attempts to connect while Emma is out of town with Henry.
> 
> And a little bit of attempted murder via giant. 
> 
> Regina has a little slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had some appointments, then this whole virus thing happened. 
> 
> No one is sick here but the kids have been out of school since friday.
> 
> Italics are copied and pasted from the ouat wiki transcript page, bold is text messages.

STORYBROOKE - BLANCHARD LOFT - 12:00 PM

_Mr. Gold: Ready to go, Miss Swan?  
Emma: Almost. (Henry Mills approaches.)  
Henry: Do you think it will be cold where we're going or warm?  
Emma: I think layers are always a good idea.  
Mr. Gold: I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. You owe me a favor - you alone.  
Emma: I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about, so either we both go or we both stay. (Mr. Gold thinks)  
Mr. Gold: Then we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?  
Emma: (taken aback) Wait. We're flying?  
Mr. Gold: Don't worry, I'm covering expenses, even the new ones. (Mary Margaret Blanchard approaches Henry and helps him with his jacket.)  
David Nolan: (coming down the stairs) You're a real gentleman, aren't you? (David gives a bag to Emma and walks over to Gold) All right, Gold. You're going out there with my family. Just know if anything happens to them—  
Mr. Gold: Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?  
David: I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them.  
Mr. Gold: I promise no harm will come to your family. After all...we have a deal._

~

JUST BEYOND STORYBROOKE TOWN LINE - 12:15 PM

**Taking Henry with me since you can't be bothered to check your messages  
Can't leave him here with your mother on the loose  
So far all I know is we're going to Logan airport  
Gold enchanted an old shawl to keep his memories so he can cross the border  
When I find out where the hell we're going you'll be the first to know**

"Who are you texting?" Henry asks from the back seat.

"Regina. Keeping her up to speed about where you are," Emma replies. 

"You've been texting my mom?"

"Yeah. I'm taking you out of Storybrooke, of course I'm texting her. You can, too."

Henry gets excited and unzips his backpack. After a minute of searching he says, "I think... I forgot my phone. I remembered my camera though." 

Emma checks the signal on her phone. "We just went out of range anyway. You can text her from my phone when we get a signal again. She hasn't answered me at all yet so just... Keep that in mind. I'm sure she would answer your number right away though."

"Maybe wherever she is doesn't have a signal either."

"Could be. That's what I'm hoping."

"I bet she's hiding in her vault. Underground? Behind thick marble walls? That's gotta be where she is."

"I searched there yesterday. Couldn't find her."

"She was hiding. Duh."

Emma and Mr. Gold exchange a glance, then Emma looks back at Henry. 

"Put your seatbelt on, kid."

~ 

STORYBROOKE - BLANCHARD LOFT - 1:00 PM

_Mary Margaret: You like the holster, huh?  
David: (chuckles) I miss carrying a sword.  
Mary Margaret: Well it looks good on you.  
David: Come on. Leroy has the dwarves on Cora watch. They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help. (He helps Mary Margaret put on her coat.)  
Mary Margaret: Really? How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?  
David: (He opens the door, and Regina is standing outside it; nearly about to knock.) Apparently not very hard.  
Mary Margaret: Regina, you're back.  
Regina: I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death.  
David: He's...alive.  
Regina: What?  
Mary Margaret: You were framed.  
Regina: Who would do that?  
Mary Margaret: Your mother. She's here.  
Regina: Well, that's—that's not possible.  
Mary Margaret: When we found a way back, so did she. (Regina sighs.) We were wrong, and we're so sorry.  
Regina: I know. But if Cora's here, then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him.  
Mary Margaret: He's not here.  
Regina: What?  
David: Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son. They left town about an hour ago with Henry.  
Regina: And no one told me?  
Mary Margaret: We didn't know where you were. And to be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you.  
Regina: No, I suppose she doesn't. (Regina leaves the apartment.)  
Mary Margaret: (She shuts the door.) Well that went well.  
David: For her, it doesn't get much better. Come on. Let's go find Cora.  
Mary Margaret: Where?  
David: No idea. (He hands Mary Margaret her bow and arrow) But I know who to ask._

~

STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - 1:15 PM

Regina peels out of the parking space in front of Mary Margaret's apartment and speeds toward the town line. She comes to a screeching halt just before the spray paint that marks the town limits.

She slams the car door, then begins pacing back and forth parallel to the barrier. Her eyes never leave the road disappearing into the distance. 

"Archie is not dead," she mutters under her breath. "That's good. That's excellent... Mother kept that bit of information to herself though didn't she?... And for a fraction of a second I got my hopes up... Emma knows I'm innocent now... We could team up... She could help me defeat Cora AND Gold... Because there's no way he didn't know she was in town... No way there was no deal made between those two." 

She stops walking and turns to face the land beyond Storybrooke. Yes, she thinks, Emma Swan and I together, with time and training...

"But then the idiot goes and leaves town... WITH MY SON!"

She screams in frustration. "I trusted you! I trusted you with Henry!"

She forms a fireball in her hand and hurls it toward the barrier. The flames just turn to ash upon impact. The action is somewhat satisfying however, so Regina keeps attacking the invisible force field.

"And little miss Snow White! You don't think Emma needs to run anything by me?! Fuck you! HE'S! MY! SON!" Fireballs punctuate each declaration. 

"Stupid shephard! Stupid Snow! And STUPID! EMMA! SWAN!" 

Extra large fireballs continuously explode from her hands until she exhausts herself. 

She breaths heavily as her eyes search for a crack or a seam in the barrier. She searches her memory for every little detail she can recall about the barrier's memory loss curse.. 

David had said Gold was upset when he found out about it. If the Dark One himself is worried about losing his memories... Was he awake during the dark curse or wasn't he? 

Could she lose her memories if she crossed? She didn't have a curse identity. Would she forget being the queen? Or would she forget being mayor? Would she forget Henry? 

Forgetting Henry is not an option. 

Even if she wouldn't lose any memories, she would lose her magic. She's no match physically for Emma, not after twenty-eight years behind a desk. 

But magically... Emma's magic has powerful potential, Regina thinks, remembering how she helped after the death curse without even trying. However she is completely untrained. powerful

Regina's magic is superior... for now and that is her only advantage. She must retain her magic.

Besides, she has no idea how to even find them? They could be anywhere. Tears begin to stream down Regina's face. 

"My little prince... Where are you?"

She takes a deep breath and calls out, "Henry? Henry! HENRY??!"

Anger seethes within her veins. With great effort she calms herself and devises a plan.

She will bide her time with Mother after all. She'll find out exactly what Mother's plan is to get Henry back, perhaps give it some consideration. 

She'll play nice until Emma returns with her son. And then... she will destroy Emma Swan. 

She returns to her car and drives back toward town. 

~

LOGAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - 4:05 PM

_Henry: Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke before, Mr. Gold?  
Mr. Gold: No.  
Henry: Are you nervous?  
Mr. Gold: (holding back anger) No.  
Henry: Are you worried about meeting your son?  
Mr. Gold: (explodes) No, Henry, I'm fine.  
Emma: How about we talk about this later, kid? We're next.  
Henry: It must be really hard not to use magic, being like everyone else.  
Emma: (to Mr. Gold) You've gotta put your shoes in.  
Mr. Gold: How terribly uncivilized. (Henry goes through the metal detector. Mr. Gold puts his shoes in the x-ray machine bin.)  
Security Officer: Uh, scarf and the cane go in the basket.  
Mr. Gold: What?  
Security Officer: Scarf and the cane go in the basket.  
Mr. Gold: (to Emma) I can't.  
Emma: You have to.  
Man Waiting in Line: It ain't rocket science, buddy. You ever been on a plane before?  
Mr. Gold: Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?  
Emma: My... father's a little nervous. We're headed to a family reunion. Sorry.  
Mr. Gold: Your father?  
Emma: (in a lowered voice) Just put your shawl in the bin. I'll help you get through.  
Mr. Gold: If I let this go, I could forget who I am.  
Emma: I'm not gonna let that happen.  
Mr. Gold: (After pausing for a moment to consider what Emma has just said, Mr. Gold let's out a sigh.) Okay. (He puts his cane and shawl in the bin. Immediately, he feels pounding in his head and becomes physically unstable. He manages to make it through the metal detector with Emma close behind. She quickly pulls the shawl from Mr. Gold's bin and places it back around his neck. Emma stares at him with a concerned look; seeking reassurance that he is all right. Though winded, Mr. Gold nods.)  
Henry: (unaware of the situation) Guys, there's a Cinnabon's here!_

~ 

STORYBROOKE CEMETERY - MILLS VAULT - 4:10 PM

Regina returns to the vault and begins to gather her things. 

"How was your visit with Henry?" Cora asks. 

"It was fine," Regina replies. "Everyone knows you're here... and everyone knows I didn't kill Archie." She walks around Cora, giving her a glare.

"Why are you being so hostile, dear?"

Regina laughs. "Why am I being hostile? I'm being hostile, Mother, because you didn't bother to tell me that Archie is alive!"

"Oh, that." 

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "Yes, that."

"Your friend is alive. You should be happy."

"I am happy about Archie. But someone else is dead, right? Emma may be fooled by a glamour spell but she knows a dead body when she sees one." 

Cora remains silent, clasping her hands in front of her. 

Regina scoffs. "Well, since I'm no longer a murder suspect and since I can't find my phone, I'm going home. I can get a replacement phone and until then, Henry can call me at the house... You can come if you want."

"So you do still love me?" Cora asks.

"You lied to me," Regina answers. "I'm allowed to be angry about that."

"Of course," Cora placates. "When you stop being upset, could you find out if Hook has been discovered? Or his ship? I left a few things onboard." 

Regina laughs again. "You have more things?" 

"I just need reassurance that my things are still there. I'll remain here until you get back."

Regina shakes her head and turns toward the stairs. 

~ 

STORYBROOKE - DOCK - 4:30 PM

_(Hook places a Queen of Hearts playing card on the ground. He begins looking around for Cora. Regina appears behind Hook, surprising him.)  
Regina: Hello, Hook.  
Hook: Regina.  
Regina: Expecting my mother? The one you were supposed to kill?  
Hook: Oh, that. Well, I didn't want to deprive you of a happy reunion.  
Regina: Well, it's your lucky day. She and I have made amends.  
Hook: And you're here to thank me? How sweet.  
Regina: She wants to know if they've found the ship.  
Hook: Well, you can tell her she can ask me herself.  
Regina: She decided it wouldn't be prudent for her to be out and about.  
Hook: Well, then it is my lucky day. And you can tell her they found the ship.  
Regina: Did you get her things off it?  
Hook: I've been tied up in bed, and not in the good way.  
Regina: She needs her things.  
Hook: Oh, I'll bet she does. Oh, that's good news then. A giant got loose from the hold.  
Regina: (incredulously) You lost a giant?  
Hook: Well, a shrunken giant.  
Regina: How is that good news?  
Hook: Because... when he got free, he took one look at the Prince and became extremely murderous.  
Regina: Hmm. A giant in town who wants to kill the Prince. This is just the distraction we need.  
Hook: That it is, dear._

~

TEXT MESSAGES FROM EMMA TO REGINA - 4:35 PM

**Bought the tickets & boarding passes. Destination NYC Ajira Airlines flight 53  
Have to wait for a later flight since we had to get another ticket  
Made it through security.  
It was a little scary when Gold had to take off his shawl to go through the metal detector.  
But he made it okay and now we are waiting forever to board.  
Henry is excited about the Cinnabons here at the airport.  
Don't worry. I'll make him eat dinner first and brush his teeth for ten minutes tonight.**

~ 

STORYBROOKE PARK - 4:45 PM

_(Anton is sitting by pond. Regina approaches. He sees her.)  
Anton: (Standing up quickly) Get away from me!  
Regina: I'm here to help you.  
Anton: No. You're human. I hate humans. (Regina takes two steps forward.) Don't come any closer! Or I'll kill you.  
Regina: (chuckles) Look, I hear you're in town 'cause you wanna kill someone. I can help. I have no love for this prince either, and if you wanna destroy this town to get to him, well, I'm happy to do my part. (She pulls a piece of a mushroom out of her pocket.) This will make you bigger. It will return you to your former glory. (Anton hesitantly takes the mushroom from her and takes a bite. Blue smoke swirls around him. Regina laughs.) Now get to work! As I'm sure you're aware, that mushroom won't last forever. (Anton thuds away.)_

~ 

LOGAN AIRPORT 5:00 PM

Emma and Henry are waiting in line to board the plane. They keep letting others in front of them and looking back toward the bathroom area to see if Mr. Gold is actually going to make the flight.

Gold finally emerges and slowly makes his way to the end of the line. Emma immediately notices the paper towels wrapped around his knuckles. 

"Glad you could join us," she says sarcastically. Emma hands him his boarding pass. "Get your ID ready," she tells him.sarcastically

"I already provided identification when I purchased the tickets with my credit card." 

"Yeah," Emma replies. "To that guy over there. Now you have to prove you are who you are to this guy over here."

Gold grumbles and removes his license from his wallet. 

The line slowly moves and the trio finally make it to the boarding gate.

Emma and Gold make it through with no problem until the agent asks for Henry's identification.

"I thought children under eighteen didn't need ID for domestic flights," Emma protests.

"That's true but his ticket is marked child fare, but that is only for children under twelve."

"And my son is eleven."

"I will need to see proof of that."

Emma lets out a long breath and turns to Henry. "You don't happen to have your birth certificate on you, do you, kid?"

Henry shakes his head. "Mom keeps that in a drawer in her desk."

"Of course she does," Emma replies. 

"I have my new school ID," Henry says, unzipping the front pocket on his backpack. "Will that work?"

Emma looks at the agent, silently asking if that will work.

"Does it have your birthdate on it?"

"Yes, sir," Henry answers, sliding the card across the desk. 

The agent picks it up and scans the information, comparing the picture to Henry's face. 

"Mills?" He asks, looking at Emma.. "I thought your last name was Swan?"

Emma stares down the agent. "He has his other mother's last name," she answers. 

Henry smiles. "I have two moms."

"And you live in different states?" the agent asks.

Emma sighs. "Have you never heard of boarding school?"

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Gold asks. "What is taking so long? The doors are going to close soon." 

"I don't know," Emma answers. "Is there a problem here?" she directs toward the agent.

"No problem," he replies, handing the ID back to Henry. "Have a nice flight."

They move through the gate in silence until Henry starts laughing. "That was funny," he says. "You made it sound like you and mom were married or something." 

Emma smiles without comment.

"And that was funny about the boarding school thing, too. You didn't actually say I went to boarding school. You just asked if he ever heard of it. Very sneaky."

"Yeah, don't tell your mother I'm teaching you how to con people."

Henry giggles. "That is such a married thing to say."

Emma sighs. "Get on the plane, kid." 

They climb the stairs and are directed to their seats by the cabin crew. 

"Can I text mom before we take off?" Henry asks, as he stores his backpack and makes himself comfortable in his window seat. 

"Sure," Emma says handing him her phone. "But I have to turn the phone off soon, so make it quick."

"Hold my cinnamon rolls," Henry request, trading Emma the box of confections for the phone. "Don't eat any."

Emma laughs and sets the box in her lap.

**hey mom its henry  
I'm on a plane on a quest to find balefire  
did you know new york is called the big apple  
I don't know why  
I have to go  
Emma says the phone has to go in airplane mode  
but she really wants to turn it off to save the battery  
I think she forgot her charger  
I forgot my phone  
Thats why I'm on Emma's  
Love you bye**

~ 

STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - 5:05 PM

_Anton: That's right! Run! (picking up a car) RUN! (He throws the car.)  
Mary Margaret: Ohh! (The car lands behind Mary Margaret and David. Anton walks off. Mary Margaret and David follow him.)  
David: (to the residents of Storybrooke panicking in the streets) Head to the town hall! Bring anyone you find on the way. Somebody get Leroy.  
Mary Margaret: Guess we found our giant. I just didn't think he would be so...  
David: ...giant?  
Mary Margaret: My mistake.  
David: Ever stop one before?  
Mary Margaret: Nope.  
David: Well... here's to new firsts. (to Anton) Wait! (Anton hears him and turns around.) You don't have to do this!  
Anton: Yeah, I do. You destroyed everything in my life. Now you're gonna know what that feels like.  
David: The man who hurt you—that wasn't me. That was my twin brother James. (Leroy runs up beside Mary Margaret.) We were separated at birth. He was raised by a... a ruthless king.  
Anton: You're not James?  
David: No!  
Anton: Then where is he?  
David: He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead! There is nothing more you can do to him.  
Mary Margaret: We're on your side, Anton! We're good! We're here because of you. You know our daughter Emma. You gave her the magic compass.  
Anton: Emma? Let me talk to her. She says you're okay, then I'll stop.  
Mary Margaret: (stammers) She's kind of out of town!  
Anton: (skeptically) Really?  
Mary Margaret: But when she gets back, I know she'll really wanna talk to you.  
Anton: How convenient. Everyone I'm looking for isn't around! All you humans do is lie and cheat and kill, and I'm sick of it! (He starts running toward Mary Margaret and David.)  
Mary Margaret: Aah!_

~

STORYBROOKE - BLANCHARD LOFT - 5:15 PM

Regina opens the door to the loft with her master keys. She chuckles at the large wooden lock on the door that no one bothered to engage. Honestly, why bother?

She goes right up the stairs to Emma and Henry's room. 

The first thing she notices is the picture on Henry's desk. It is identical to the one Emma had given her. That's... unexpected. 

Then she spots Henry's phone connected to a charger. 

She nearly collapses onto his bed. Her one hope of locating him or at least speaking to him is gone in an instant. 

She disconnects the charger and opens Henry's text messages. Maybe he told a friend where he was going. But his last text was from days earlier, when 'Grandma' was picking him up after the search party. 

She searches his contact list and is tempted to dial 'Emma' but resists. She knows Emma will take care of him, wherever they are. She isn't worried about that. It's just the not knowing where he is that is killing her. is

She decides not to call but pushes the button anyway then quickly disconnects before the call can go through. Henry's name would show up on Emma's phone and she can't have that. 

She decides to wait until she gets home to call Emma from there. 

Gently and carefully, she places Henry's phone back on his desk.

Her eyes turn toward Emma's side of the room and grow cold. 

She opens every cabinet door and drawer, searching for anything that will tell her where they went. Maps, names, bus schedules, suitcase checklists, anything. 

She finds nothing. Not even in a box hidden under Emma's bed that seems to hold random but important things. A pair of glasses? Costume jewelry? Knick knacks from Emma's past but nothing revealing where she is today.

Regina shoves the box back under the bed and falls back against the pillows. This emotional rollercoaster is exhausting, she thinks. 

Mother framed her for Archie's murder. Emma didn't believe she was innicent. Archie is alive. Mother lied. She could team up with Emma to bring mother down. Emma took Henry out of town. 

And she also helped a giant grow large to kill Emma's father. 

She feels a little guilty about that. David was somewhat kind to her while Henry was having nightmares. But he just stood there while Snow said Emma didn't have to run anything by her. He ran everything concerning Henry by her when Snow was away.  
She isn't particularly worried about him though. He is sure to survive. He is a dragon slayer. 

If only the giant had a murderous rage against Snow. 

She sighs. This search was a waste of time. She needs to get back home and prepare a guest room for Mother. She stops on her way to the stairs and wonders if Mother will expect to share her room with Hook. She shivers in revulsion. 

~

STORYBROOKE - OUTSIDE GRANNY'S DINERS - 6:30 PM

_(Mary Margaret is waiting for David. He exits Granny's with two cups of coffee. He hands one to Mary Margaret.)  
Mary Margaret: Mmm.  
David: (toasts) Here's to not getting squashed by a giant.  
Mary Margaret: I'll drink to that. ('Mary Margaret and David begin to walk.)  
David: You know, sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if I had been the one raised by King George instead of my brother, you know, would I have been... corrupt like him?  
Mary Margaret: Never.  
David: (toasts) Same blood ran through our veins.  
Mary Margaret: Mm-hmm, but your hearts are different. (David looks unconvinced.) You may not believe it, but trust me. I know you, Charming. I had a lot of fun today.  
David: Fun?  
Mary Margaret: Uh-huh.  
David: Almost getting killed is fun?  
Mary Margaret: (guiltily) Yeah. I missed our adventures.  
David: Me too. (chuckles) I was kinda fun. You know, we could do this all the time. When the beans grow, we could go back. Everyone could go home.  
Mary Margaret: I don't know.  
David: What don't you know?  
Mary Margaret: Home is where our family is. And that's here. I don't know if Emma would come with us, and I am not going to be separated from her again.  
David: You're worried about her.  
Mary Margaret: Aren't you?  
David: Of course, but... (sighs) Emma—Emma can take care of herself, and I'm sure wherever she and Henry are, they're safe._

~

STORYBROOKE - MILLS RESIDENCE - 6:40 PM

Regina parks her car in the driveway and walks toward her back door. 

"What the hell?" She mutters as she notices and empty can by her steps. "Albacore? How in the...?" 

With a flick of her wrist, she poofs the trash into the garbage can and continues up the steps. 

Upon entering the kitchen, the first thing she notices is her carrot cake is missing. She stops and looks back at the door. Then walks to the refrigerator and discovers the cake inside.

Someone besides her mother has been inside the house. It would be very out of character for Mother to feed a stray animal or to store food that had been left out. Even if Mother cared one way or the other, those were tasks best delegated to servants. 

Regina explores her house further, venturing into the hall. She looks into the dining and living rooms but nothing appears to be out of place. 

She walks into the study and something seems off. She thinks back to what she was doing when Emma and the Charmings had ambushed her two days earlier. 

She'd been making lists. At Emma's suggestion, she was writing lists of enemies who might try to frame her. 

She walks over to the desk and sees her papers are missing. She sits down and with a sigh, open the bottom drawer to remove the house phone from its cradle. She had hidden the phone after it sat unused for over a year when she had acquired a cell phone. 

Staring at the keypad for a long moment, she realizes she doesn't know Emma's cell phone number. She hasn't dialed it manually since the time she had a boot put on Emma's tire.

She thinks. She dials the non emergency number to the sheriff's station. That is one number, besides her own and Henry's, that she knows by heart. 

She asks dispatch to connect her to the sheriff. 

"Hello?" A deep voice answers. 

"David?"

"Regina?"

"Why are you answering Emma's phone?"

"I'm not?"

"I called the station and asked to be directly connected to the sheriff."

"Oh, before Emma left town, she made me acting sheriff, so you were patched through to me."

Regina exhales in frustration. 

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, someone was in my house while I was... away."

"Someone broke in? Is anything missing?"

Regina noticed wads of paper in the waste basket and retrieves them. She flattens them out and recognizes her lists. "Nothing is missing as far as I can tell. A few things have been moved."

"Moved? What kind of burglary is that?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "A can of my food was used to feed a stray animal and some food that I had left out, was placed in the refrigerator."

David chuckles. "That sounds like something Emma would do. She went by there last night to find you after we found out about Archie."

"She entered my house? Without a warrant?"

"Oh," David replies. "She was really eager to warn you about Cora."

"I see. Have you heard from her?"

"Cora? No, but we were out looking most of the day."

"Good to know, but I meant Emma. Any word on their destination?"

"Not yet. Do you want me to come over and check your locks? I assumed Emma had Henry's key or something."

Regina's head turns toward the direction of her back door. She recalls the night she'd met Emma in the driveway and had her park in the garage before going upstairs to have sex. 

Emma must have watched her punch in the code on the door lock. 

"That won't be necessary."

Regina disconnects the call. 

She crumples up her enemy lists with 'Cora' scrawled across the bottom in Emma's handwriting, then incinerates them inside a fireball.then

~

LOGAN AIRPORT - AJIRA FLIGHT 53 TO NYC - 7:00 PM

_(Mr. Gold, Emma, and Henry are sitting in their seats waiting for take off. Henry is eating baked goods from Cinnabon's.)  
Emma: You good, kid?  
Henry: You kidding? A trip with you, first plane ride, and we're going on a quest like in the book. The only thing that could make this day better... is more frosting.  
Emma: (Emma notices that Mr. Gold seems jumpy.) It's going to be all right. We're gonna find your son.  
Mr. Gold: I know.  
Woman over P.A.: Welcome, folks, to Ajira Airlines regional flight 53, with nonstop service to New York City. Our flight time tonight is 42 minutes. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.  
(Mr. Gold is more nervous than ever.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the time frame on Storybrooke being 4 hours away from Boston.
> 
> And on the clock in Granny's reading 5:55 when Anton and company make friends. 
> 
> They all go to the bean field after that, then back to Granny's and it is dark out. 
> 
> It's dark when Henry looks out the window on the plane. 
> 
> I don't know why it is light out and Emma wears the same thing in the beginning of Manhattan. This has stressed me lol 
> 
> They get hotel rooms and narrow down what apartment building in all of New York City then find it the next morning. 
> 
> That's the only thing that makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter mention  
> Strawberry Shortcake mention  
> I know I brought up pain during sex acts but this is not a bdsm story so don't ask. I wouldn't even know how to write that.


End file.
